Upside Down
by Evysmin
Summary: Jensen Ackles tinha uma carreira estrelar como modelo, mas tudo muda drasticamente. Mudanças ainda maiores acontecem quando conhece Jared Padalecki, que também é modelo. Os dois são obrigados a cumprir um contrato que irá mudar suas vidas.
1. Chapter 1

_**A história é um universo alternativo. Uma ficção feita por mim, uma mera fã dos atores, sem fins lucrativos e nem intenção de ofender os atores que aparecem nela. Respeito a todos eles. Mais uma vez, é uma ficção feita por fã. Se quiser ler algo mais profundo, ou achar que nada aqui é coerente, aconselho ler um livro, com certeza deve ser melhor que o meu texto.**_

_**Não estou querendo ser rude, ou ofender alguém. Só estou avisando que não sou nenhum autora de best-sellers.**_

_**Esta fanfic é um presente para a minha linda Claudia Ackles. Espero que goste do seu presente.**_

_**Beta:**__ SweetMissReckless_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

><p>Jensen chegou cansado em seu apartamento, tirou a jaqueta de couro que usava e a jogou em cima do sofá da sala. Estava vindo de mais um encontro com seu agente e amigo Misha Collins que lhe deu a noticia que não conseguiu nenhum trabalho para o loiro. Essa era uma coisa que ele vinha escutando muito ultimamente.<p>

Jensen Ackles, loiro de olhos verdes, um belo corpo e um sorriso sedutor, sua profissão é modelo ou, pelo menos, costumava a ser. Profissão que já lhe rendeu muito dinheiro, muitos trabalhos, fotos, revistas, desfiles, publicidade e sucesso, sua carreira estava indo muito bem. Mas tudo mudou quando ele se juntou com pessoas que não devia, o que lhe levou a ruína. Na verdade havia sido apenas uma pessoa, a quem ele confiou cegamente e depois lhe veio a lhe trair, roubando seu dinheiro e manchando sua carreira, que estava despontando rumo ao estrelato.

E o que lhe restou foi seu imenso apartamento decorado com grandes fotos da época que estava no auge da carreira nas paredes, belas fotos. Jensen Ackles era muito requisitado pelo seu sorriso que virou sua marca registrada. Em todas as campanhas que faziam, todos queriam ter o famoso "Sorriso Ackles" ligado aos seus produtos.

O loiro se jogou sobre o grande sofá, uma perna esticada e a outra para fora do sofá, apoiada no chão, um braço sobre a barriga e o outro cobrindo-lhe os olhos. Sentia-se frustrado por não conseguir outro trabalho. Em um mês era um modelo famoso, que todos queriam, com uma carreira brilhante que só aparentava aumentar, trazer mais sucesso e, agora, ele estava jogado às traças, sem trabalhos, sucesso ou dinheiro. As pessoas pareciam tê-lo esquecido com a mesma rapidez, tudo havia ido embora tão rapidamente que parecia a cabeça olhando para a mesinha de centro e viu contas jogadas por cima dela, contas que viriam a atrasar se não conseguisse dinheiro urgentemente.

Soltou um grande suspirou e se levantou, andando pela sala, sentindo toda a decadência que aquele lugar lhe transmitia. Pegou uma garrafa de whisky e serviu-se num copo com uma grande dose, bebendo todo o liquido em apenas um gole. Olhou para o copo em suas mãos e depois a garrafa de whisky na outra mão, pensando no que deveria fazer, que rumo deveria dar a sua vida. Pensou que não poderia ser mais decadente do que isso ao ter que pensar sobre a sua vida com uma garrafa de bebida na mão.

- Foda-se! – Disse, jogando na parede o copo que estava em suas mãos. – Já estou fodido mesmo, o que mais pode acontecer pra ficar pior?– Jensen levou a garrafa até a boca e bebeu o liquido diretamente do gargalo. Abriu um grande, frio e vazio sorriso que, nem de longe, mostrava felicidade.

Levou mais uma vez o gargalo da garrafa a sua boca e voltou a beber o liquido contido nela. Sentiu seu corpo esquentar e abriu os botões de sua camisa, foi até o som, colocou uma musica animada e começou a dançar pela sala enquanto bebia. Logo a garrafa em suas mãos estava vazia e, num ataque de fúria, Jensen a arremessou de encontro a parede, acertando uma de suas fotos e a derrubando no chão junto aos cacos da garrafa quebrada.

O loiro pegou mais uma garrafa de whisky e voltou a beber, andou em direção à parede em que havia arremessado a garrafa vazia e olhou para o seu quadro que, agora, se encontrava caído no chão. Era assim que se sentia, caído, fracassado. Foi até o quadro e o pegou, colocando-o em baixo do braço e tomou mais um gole de sua bebida, indo em direção ao sofá. Jogou-se desleixadamente ao móvel, colocou a moldura da foto em seu colo e olhou para ela. Ali, ele estava com um sorriso encantador, era fácil sorrir naquela época. Jensen chorou ao olhar para a foto, chorou refletindo na atual situação, decadência, de sua vida e no que ela havia se transformado. Um choro de desespero que há muito tempo estava entalado em sua garganta e, entre seu choro, ele continuou bebendo. Acabou dormindo no sofá, com a moldura de sua foto ao seu lado.

Já havia amanhecido e era cedo quando Misha chegou ao apartamento onde Jensen morava, uma das poucas coisas que ainda eram do loiro. Abriu a porta com a chave cópia que ele tinha e o que viu lhe fez soltar um grande suspiro, o apartamento estava uma completa zona. Quadros caídos, cacos de vidros em todo o lugar, bebida espalhada pelo chão e, dormindo no sofá com uma garrafa vazia em cima de si, estava Jensen.

Com os ombros caídos e mais um longo suspiro, Misha se dirigiu ao loiro jogado no sofá. Jogou sua maleta em cima do outro sofá que havia na sala e ficou olhando para Jensen, totalmente estirado no sofá. Jensen era seu amigo há muito tempo, bem antes de o loiro despontar como modelo. Misha sempre esteve ao lado dele, até mesmo quando a sua carreira deu uma virada e Jensen passou, de repente, do estrelato ao anonimato. Misha viu como seu amigo ficou firme durante todo esse tempo, com todas as perdas que ele sofreu e estava admirado de o loiro ainda não ter tido um surto com tudo que lhe aconteceu.

Mas pelo jeito a hora chegou. Jensen perdeu a cabeça e quebrou seu lar enquanto enchia a cara de álcool. Misha sentiu vontade de acordar o loiro e dar-lhe um abraço, mas não o fez. Se Jensen perdeu o controle, ele, Misha, teria que manter o seu e continuar firme. Firme para não deixar seu amigo cair mais ainda.

- Jensen, acorda. – Misha chamou sacudindo o loiro pelo braço. Mas Jensen apenas resmungou algo que o moreno não entendeu e continuou a dormir.

- Acorda, Jensen! Porra! – Misha gritou e deu um forte tapa na nádega do loiro, que abriu os olhos e sentou rapidamente no sofá, levando, logo após, a mão a cabeça sentindo que ela poderia explodir, ainda mais com o movimento brusco que ele fez.

- Porra, Misha! Será que você não pode ser mais delicado ao acordar os outros? – Jensen perguntou com a cabeça baixa enquanto massageava o seu pescoço.

- Eu tentei, Jensen. Mas você não acordava de jeito nenhum. E é só dar uma olhada em volta pra saber o porquê de você não acordar. Francamente, Jensen, eu não esperava uma coisa dessa vinda de você.

- Misha, eu não estou com saco para ouvir sermões há essa hora. – Jensen voltou a deitar-se no sofá, colocando o braço sobre os olhos.

- Jensen, você é uma pessoa forte e determinada, não deveria desistir assim tão fácil, meu amigo. Você é bom. – Misha continuou a falar, não dando ouvidos à reclamação do loiro.

- Só que não sou bom o suficiente para conseguir mais nenhum trabalho, Misha. Nada... Eu não consigo mais nada.

- É aí que você se engana meu amigo, porque você conseguiu um.

- O que você está falando, Misha? Só pode está brincando, né? – Jensen tirou o braço de cima dos olhos para encarar o moreno.

- Não estou não. É justamente por isso que estou aqui tão cedo. Ontem eu recebi uma ligação de um produtor querendo contratar Jensen Ackles, ou seja, você. Mas é claro que você sabe que seja você, né? Não deve ter bebido tanto ao ponto de não se lembrar nem de quem seja.

- Misha, cala a boca. Ou melhor, explica essa coisa aí direito porque eu não estou entendo nada. Acho que minha cabeça ainda não está funcionando direito depois de ter bebido tanto.

- A única coisa que você precisa saber, Jensen, é que você tem um trabalho. E agora você precisa levantar, tomar um belo banho e se arrumar para ficar bonito e causar boa impressão, não esse trapo de gente que está na minha frente.

- Misha... – Jensen tentou falar, mas o moreno o cortou.

- Levanta de uma vez, Jensen. – Misha o puxou do sofá, pondo-o de pé. – Agora vai tomar banho, e não me volte aqui até estar bem apresentável. – Misha o empurrava em direção ao quarto do loiro.

- Mandão! – Jensen sussurrou enquanto ia fazer o que Misha lhe _mandou_.

Misha se jogou no sofá onde, antes, o loiro estava. Olhou ao redor e soltou um suspiro, constatando em seguida que isso já estava virando um hábito. Levantou-se e resolveu limpar a bagunça que seu amigo havia feito. Quando Jensen voltou à sala, de banho tomado e devidamente arrumado, encontrou a sala em ordem e limpa. Misha estava sentado preguiçosamente no sofá com a cabeça encostada no apoio do mesmo e de olhos fechados.

- Poxa, Misha! Cara, não precisava fazer tudo isso. – Jensen falou ao se aproximar do amigo.

- Sei que não precisava, mas eu fiz. E você vai ficar me devendo uma. – Misha abriu os olhos e olhou para Jensen, que estava de pé a sua frente. – Agora pegue isso aí e beba. – Misha apontou para um comprimido e um copo com água que estava em cima da mesinha de centro.

- O que é isso? – Jensen perguntou.

- É para a dor de cabeça que eu sei que você está sentindo por causa do porre que tomou ontem. Anda, Jensen, bebe que vai te ajudar a melhorar.

- Obrigado, Misha. Você é mesmo um amigão. – Jensen falou pegando o comprimido e ingerindo-o junto com a água.

- Às vezes eu me sinto mais como se fosse o seu pai. – Misha sorriu. – E não coloque o copo aí, seu idiota, eu acabei de limpar essa droga toda. Vá colocá-lo na pia. – o moreno falou ao ver Jensen colocar o copo de volta na mesinha.

- Acho que você parece mais é a minha mãe. – O loiro disse, indo colocar o copo na pia.

- Vamos, Jensen! Eu não quero chegar atrasado!

- Ou quem sabe você poderia ser a minha esposa – Jensen falou ao voltar para perto do amigo.

- Você pode ser bonito, mas eu não me casaria com você. – Misha falou sorrindo. – Agora vamos logo.

- Sim, querida, já estou indo. – Jensen seguiu o moreno para fora do apartamento.

- Sabe, Misha? Você tem razão. – O loiro falou ao entrarem no elevador do prédio em que morava. – Eu sou uma pessoa forte, sempre fui. E eu vou conseguir superar essa, eu vou agarrar a primeira oportunidade que aparecer para eu sair dessa merda toda que a minha vida se transformou.

- Isso, amigo. Assim que se fala, levante a cabeça e siga. – Misha bateu no ombro do loiro e saiu do elevador assim que a porta se abriu. – Mas, por hora, siga para o meu carro porque temos um compromisso.

A viagem de carro não demorou muito tempo e foi feita em silencio pelos dois. O local marcado era um prédio comercial comum com o tamanho mediano, havia uma placa com o nome "Estúdio Beaver". Jensen olhou para a placa e depois para o seu amigo que olhava para o mesmo lugar.

-Estúdio, Misha? Que tipo de trabalho foi esse que você me arrumou?

- Eu não sei, Jensen. Na ligação me pediram para vir até aqui falar com o Beaver, e me pediram para você vir junto.

- Que tipo de agente é você que não pesquisou alguma coisa sobre isso?

- O tipo que ficou tão feliz por seu amigo conseguir um trabalho que se esqueceu de fazer uma parte do trabalho dele só porque estava contente pelo amigo ingrato que ele tem. – Misha respondeu aborrecido.

- Desculpa, Misha. Foi mal, cara. Eu...

- Tá bem, Jensen. Agora vamos logo entrar. – Misha empurrou Jensen para frente de uma forma brusca e logo depois entrou. Dirigiu-se a recepção onde havia uma mulher jovem e loira.

- Com licença! Eu sou Misha Collins e...

-Ah, sim! O agente. – A loira o interrompeu. – O senhor Beaver está esperando por você. E você, com certeza, é o Ackles. – A loira falou virando-se para Jensen. – O senhor Beaver é mesmo um homem muito inteligente, com certeza ele vai vender muito com esse novo projeto. – Jensen se sentiu incomodado pela forma como a loira lhe olhava.

- Podem subir, a sala do senhor Beaver fica no ultimo andar. – Misha e Jensen foram até o elevador, o moreno apertou o botão para o ultimo andar do prédio. Estavam ansiosos com a situação, já fazia muito tempo que Jensen não conseguia um bom trabalho e, a julgar pelo o aspecto do local, com certeza Jensen sairia dali com um bom contrato de trabalho. A porta do elevado se abriu e, do outro lado, estava um homem barbudo com cara de mau, esperando pelos dois. Jensen e Misha saíram do elevador e olharam cautelosamente para o homem a sua frente que ainda mantinha a cara fechada para os dois, mas logo mudou para um sorriso cordial.

- Você é o agente com quem eu conversei ontem a noite, não é? Eu sou Jim Beaver, o dono desse estúdio aqui. - Beaver estendeu a mão para Misha, que a apertou.

- E você é o famoso Jensen Ackles. O modelo com o sorriso sedutor. – Beaver se virou para Jensen e estendeu a mão para ele. – Irei adorar ter você trabalhando pra mim, rapaz.

- E qual seria o trabalho que você tem para o Jensen, senhor Beaver? – Misha perguntou usando seu tom profissional.

- Vamos até a minha sala, venham. – Beaver os guiou até a sua sala. O espaço era amplo e decorado de maneira bem formal. Jim sentou-se atrás de uma grande mesa e indicou as cadeiras a frente para que Jensen e Misha sentarem.

- Então, senhores. Vocês com certeza devem estar se perguntando o que um dono de um estúdio estaria interessado num modelo. – Beaver cruzou os braços em cima da mesa.

- Na verdade, senhor Beaver, é justamente isso que eu estou pensando. – Misha falou.

- E eu lhe respondo, meu caro agente. Eu quero fazer um filme com o seu agenciado.

- Mas ele é um modelo e não um ator.

- Eu sei disso, ele não vai precisar fazer uma grande cena de drama, nem nada parecido. Na verdade nenhum dos filmes que eu produzo precisam disso. Nenhum deles vão ganhar o Oscar. – Beaver gargalhou com o seu comentário.

- Eu não estou entendendo. Você poderia ser mais claro, por favor? – Misha falou para o homem a sua frente.

- Tudo bem, meu rapaz. Vou ser mais claro e direto com você, ou melhor, com vocês. – Beaver se recostou a cadeira e olhou para os dois. – Eu trabalho com filmes adultos e quero que Jensen Ackles trabalhe para mim. – Ele falou despreocupadamente.

Jensen e Misha arregalaram os olhos em direção ao homem barbudo a sua frente que tinha um sorriso no rosto. Jensen levantou-se bruscamente e passou a andar de um lado para o outro, passou a mão pelo rosto.

- Você ficou louco? Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas. – O loiro falou alto para Beaver.

- Senhor Beaver, eu acho que o senhor se enganou, o meu cliente...

- Eu não me enganei, Collins. – Beaver o interrompeu. – Eu sei quem o Ackles é e por isso que eu propus isso a vocês que, por sinal, deveriam aceitar, o pagamento é bom.

- Eu não dou a mínima pra porra do seu dinheiro! – Jensen gritou.

- Deveria reconsiderar, Ackles. – Beaver falou mansamente. – Antes de ligar para o senhor Collins, eu mandei pesquisarem sobre você. Modelo decadente no fim de carreira que não consegue nenhum trabalho decente na sua área há muito tempo, endividado. Você tem o nome manchado nessa área de modelo, Ackles. Você nunca voltará a ser como era antes, _nunca_. Aquele Jensen Ackles morreu, sua carreira morreu. Você nunca mais vai conseguir manter-se como antes, mas eu estou dando-lhe uma oportunidade de começar de novo.

As palavras de Beaver acertam em cheio na estima de Jensen, e o que o velho barbudo a sua frente disse era verdade. Ele nunca mais voltaria a ser o modelo que um dia já foi, seu nome estava manchado e isso iria perseguir-lhe em todos os trabalhos que ele tentasse nessa área. Mas aceitar o que Beaver estava lhe propondo...

Ele lhe disse que era uma oportunidade única, começar de novo. E isso era tudo que Jensen estava precisando naquele momento, começar de novo e dar um novo rumo a sua vida. Mas não era aquele rumo que ele queria, não era aquele ramo que ele pretendia trabalhar.

- Jensen, você não precisa disso. Vamos embora e eu procuro outro trabalho para você. – Misha falou para o seu amigo.

- Você sabe que não vai conseguir, Collins. Não iluda o garoto. – Beaver abriu a gaveta de sua mesa e pegou um cigarro, o acendendo soltando a fumaça por suas narinas. - Eu estou lhe dando uma oportunidade de ouro, Ackles, pense bem. O dinheiro que vou lhe pagar é uma quantia que você não ver em muito tempo.

- Jensen, vamos logo, cara. – Misha se levantou e foi até o seu amigo que tinha o olhar perdido.

- Vamos combinar uma coisa. – Beaver falou levantando-se e indo para frente do loiro. – Você pensa a respeito e depois me dá a sua resposta. Uma coisa dessas não se pode se acertada na hora ,não é mesmo, filho? – Beaver botou a mão no ombro de Jensen.

- Obrigado por atender-nos, senhor Beaver, mas não estamos interessados na sua proposta. – Misha falou e logo após foi até Jensen, que ainda estava atordoado, e o conduziu para fora da sala de Beaver.

- Pense bem, Ackles. Você sabe que estou certo, filho. – Beaver falou para Jensen antes de ele sair de sua sala sendo levado por Misha.

- Com certeza esse aí vai voltar. – Jim Beaver sentou na sua cadeira, no rosto um sorriso debochado.

Continua...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero, sinceramente, que tenham gostado. E se gostarem que comentem, eu vou adorar saber a opinião de vocês.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Agradeço por todos os lindos comentários que recebi no ultimo capitulo. Fiquei super feliz com a receptividade positiva da fanfic. Aqui está o segundo capitulo, espero que gostem.**_

_**Beta: **__SweetMissReckles_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

><p>Jensen voltou para o seu apartamento o caminho todo calado. Misha falava e gesticulava alternando entre olhar para o loiro e para a rua a sua frente, ele estava dirigindo e não poderia bobear. Jensen não estava escutando o que Misha lhe dizia, mesmo com o moreno falando aos gritos, Jensen apenas encostou sua cabeça no vidro da janela do carro e ficou pensando.<p>

Ficou pensando no que Beaver havia lhe falado. Ele, Jensen, não conseguiria mais nenhum trabalho como ele já teve antes. Seu nome estava manchado no mercado e seria difícil, ou melhor, impossível Jensen voltar a ter o prestígio que tinha antes de sua vida virar de ponta a cabeça.

Jensen também pensava sobre a proposta que Beaver havia lhe feito, nunca cogitou nada parecido com isso. Nunca imaginou fazer tal coisa, nem mesmo quando se masturbava enquanto assistia filmes eróticos, na sua adolescência. E mesmo agora, ele não conseguia imaginar-se fazendo isso. Mas essa poderia ser a sua ultima oportunidade de sair da lama onde se encontrava no momento.

- Nem pense nisso, Jensen. – Misha aproveitou que o carro estava parado no sinal vermelho e se debruçou sobre o banco de Jensen, dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

- Porra, Misha! O que é que você está falando? – Jensen perguntou, passando a mão na cabeça e olhando para o moreno.

- Sei que você não estava escutando o que estava falando, Jensen. Eu só continuei falando para extravasar, eu precisava disso. E também sei o que você está pensando, seu loiro idiota, estúpido e burro. – O sinal abriu e Misha voltou a conduzir o carro.

- Sabe mesmo? Então me diga, Misha. – Jensen falou de forma debochada. Misha deu um fraco sorriso nasalado enquanto olhava atentamente para o trafego de carros a sua frente. Ainda com um miúdo sorriso no rosto, o moreno balançou a cabeça e não respondeu a pergunta de seu amigo.

- Estou esperando você me dizer o que eu estava pensando, senhor sabe tudo. – Jensen falou raivosamente para o moreno, mas ele apenas continuou a dirigir em silêncio. Silêncio que durou por mais trinta minutos até chegarem a frente ao prédio onde Jensen morava. O carro parou, Jensen retirou o cinto de segurança e levou sua mão para abrir a porta, mas foi segurado por Misha pelo seu outro braço.

- Quer que lhe diga o que estava pensando, Jensen? – Misha perguntou, mas não esperou o loiro responder-lhe. – Você estava pensando sobre a proposta que Beaver te fez. Tentando ver os prós e os contras, caso aceite-a.

Jensen arregalou os olhos em surpresa para Misha. O moreno apenas sorriu contidamente para o loiro, diante do espanto dele.

- Eu conheço você muito bem, meu amigo. Já passei muito tempo junto a você, tanto que sei o que se passa por essa sua cabeça loira, estúpida e oca. – Misha tocou a testa de Jensen com o dedo indicador.

- Como seu amigo eu tenho que dizer. Você não precisa aceitar a proposta do Beaver. O que ele lhe disse, tudo o que ele disse, foi apenas para te pressionar a aceitar. Eu confio em você, Jensen. – Misha colocou a sua mão no ombro do loiro. – Eu sei que você vai conseguir sair dessa sem ser preciso se expor da forma como o Beaver quer que você faça.

- Obrigado, Misha. Obrigado por ser sempre um amigo tão bom para mim. – Jensen sorriu para o moreno e colocou sua mão por cima da de Misha, que estava em seu ombro, apertando-a.

- Você está certo, Misha. Eu não preciso me expor desse jeito para dar um rumo na minha vida. Eu não vou aceitar a proposta absurda do Beaver. – Jensen sorriu para o moreno e logo após saiu do carro, despedindo-se, apenas levantando a sua mão e sendo imitado por Misha de dentro do carro que sorriu.

- Assim espero, Jensen. Espero mesmo que não aceite. – Misha sussurrou e ligou o carro.

**oOo**

Jensen subiu para o seu apartamento como se estivesse no piloto automático. Assim que entrou, o loiro se jogou preguiçosamente em seu sofá, ficou olhando para o teto em sua cor branca. Queria que sua mente estivesse como aquele teto, totalmente branco, mas ela estava cheia. Por sua cabeça passava várias coisas, as palavras de Misha se misturavam com as palavras ácidas de Jim Beaver.

Misha estava certo, tudo o que Beaver lhe disse foi para fazer-lhe aceitar a sua proposta. Mas Jensen sabia que tudo o que aquele velho barbudo disse era verdade. A verdade jogada na sua cara de uma forma que ele precisava que fosse feita. Sua carreira já não era e nunca mais seria a mesma.

"_Eu sei que você vai conseguir sair dessa sem ser preciso se expor da forma como o Beaver quer que você faça."_

Jensen se lembrou do que Misha tinha dito quando lhe deixou em casa. Virou o rosto para o lado e viu todas as suas contas em uma pilha perfeitamente organizada em cima da mesinha de centro, que ele tinha certeza que fora Misha que as organizou daquele jeito. Suspirou em desânimo e levantou-se indo até a cozinha, pegando uma garrafa de água na geladeira e bebendo. Foi para o seu quarto para trocar de roupa e viu seu notebook sob a mesinha de cabeceira. Olhou para o computador por um momento em uma guerra interna do que deveria fazer. Por fim decidiu pegá-lo e o ligou sentando-se em sua cama.

Acessou um site de pesquisa da internet e procurou por Jim Beaver. O resultado mostrou que Beaver era o proprietário do "Estúdio Beaver" onde se produzia filmes adultos heterossexuais. Apesar de o estúdio de Beaver não ser tão antigo como os demais, ele já tinha sucesso com os filmes lançados que foram muito bem em vendas. Jensen se assustou com a quantidade de dinheiro que a indústria de filmes adultos mexia. Realmente era muito dinheiro, e a quantidade de dinheiro que os atores ganhavam não chegava nem perto da quantidade que ele estava ganhando com os poucos trabalhos que conseguia ainda como modelo.

Resolveu desligar o notebook e dormir. Jogou-se na cama com os braços e pernas abertos e mais uma vez ficou olhando para o teto. Durante uma hora inteira ele ficou assim, e não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça todo o acontecimento daquela manhã tão atípica em sua vida.

Estava inquieto, não sentiu fome na hora do almoço, passou a tarde toda andando de um lado para o outro dentro de seu apartamento. Quando a noite chegou, Jensen foi para a sua sacada e ficou olhando as estrelas, lembrando-se do tempo em que ele era chamado de estrela na sua profissão, seu tempo de glória. Ficou muito tempo ali, até a hora em que entrou, comeu um lanche e foi dormir, com a sua decisão tomada.

No outro dia pela manhã Jensen estava no prédio onde ficava o Estúdio Beaver. Dessa vez ele ficou esperando por Jim durante mais de uma hora, pensou se o velho não estivesse lhe dando um chá de cadeira. Estava nervoso, suas mãos suavam e cada vez que o tempo passava ele se sentia menos seguro de sua decisão e com mais vontade de voltar correndo para casa. Ao seu lado estava um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e, por seu porte físico e pelo tamanho de suas pernas, Jensen deduziu que ele fosse alto, talvez mais alto que si. Ele parecia tão nervoso quanto Jensen, o moreno virou o rosto e sorriu miudamente para Jensen.

- Você trabalha aqui? – O moreno perguntou.

- Não, na verdade eu só vim falar com o senhor Beaver. E você?

- Eu também. Fui chamado para vir falar com ele pessoalmente. Nem sei do que se trata e... Desculpa, nem me apresentei. Meu nome é Jared.

- Jensen. - O loiro apertou a mão estendida por Jared e percebeu que a mão dele estava tão suada quanto a sua. Ambos sorriram um pouco constrangidos e enxugaram suas mãos na calça.

- Espera! Você disse que se chama Jensen?

- Sim.

- Jensen Ackles? O modelo com o sorriso sedutor? – Jared perguntou um pouco eufórico e virando-se para o loiro.

- Sim, esse sou eu. "_Ou costumava ser". – _Jensen pensou.

- Eu não acredito, cara, eu sou seu fã. – Jared falou empolgado. – Sabe, eu não sou modelo há muito tempo e na verdade eu nunca fiz um grande trabalho como tal, até o meu agente me largou. Mas eu sempre tive você como espelho para alcançar o meu sucesso.

- Você deveria se espelhar em outra pessoa. Você deve saber como a minha carreira terminou. – Jensen falou com ar cansado.

- Eu fiquei sabendo do escândalo que teve envolvendo o seu nome. – Jared falou baixo. – Mas eu tenho certeza que você vai conseguir dar a volta por cima, cara. – O moreno colocou a mão no ombro de Jensen.

- Sim, já escutei isso antes.

- É verdade, Jen. – Jensen olhou para aquele homem ao seu lado, que mais parecia um garoto pelo modo que falava tanto, tão aberto consigo e eles mal se conheciam.

- Você é bonito e parece ter um corpo bonito também. – Jared abaixou a cabeça, acanhado com as palavras de Jensen. – Porque você não está fazendo desfiles de cuecas ou ensaios fotográficos?

- Na verdade, eu já fiz alguns ensaios fotográficos, mas o meu agente me passava para trás. Ele nem queria investir na minha carreira, sabe? Só estava de olho naquele dinheiro que ganhava no momento. Minha mãe disse que ele me enganou porque sou ingênuo demais, mas eu não sou assim.

- Os ingênuos nunca se convencem que são. – Jensen murmurou.

- Disse alguma coisa?

- Não, não disse nada. – Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Senhor Ackles. O Senhor Beaver está aguardando-lhe em sua sala, pode subir. – A moça loira da recepção informou.

- Bom, chegou a minha hora. – Jensen se levantou. – Foi um prazer te conhecer, Jared. – O loiro estendeu a mão para Jared, mas o moreno se levantou e abraçou Jensen, pegando-o de surpresa.

- Também foi um prazer te conhecer, Jensen. – Jared falou ao se separar do abraço. – Agora, vai lá cara. Boa sorte!

Jensen olhou para Jared que lhe sorria e depois se dirigiu em direção ao elevador. Não pode evitar que um sorriso se formasse em seu rosto. _"Cara maluco"_

- Espero que trabalhemos juntos! – Jared gritou para Jensen que entrava no elevador, o loiro arregalou os olhos e Jared não percebeu os olhares direcionados a si pelos funcionários daquele estúdio.

Quando as portas do elevador se fecharam todo o nervosismo de Jensen voltou, ele nem tinha se dado conta que enquanto conversa com Jared, suas mãos não suavam mais, e por um momento tinha se esquecido por que veio ali. Aquele garoto, louco e expressivo, conseguiu fazer Jensen se esquecer de seus problemas.

Mas agora era diferente, ele se lembrava o porquê de estar ali, o porquê de todo o seu nervosismo. Com o que ele estava prestes a fazer sua vida iria mudar totalmente, mais uma vez sua vida iria mudar. Chegou em frente a porta da sala de Beaver mais nervoso ainda, respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se para não transparecer o seu estado na frente daquele homem que iria encontrar do outro lado. Bateu levemente na porta e escutou Beaver dizer para ele entrar.

Jim Beaver estava sentado atrás de sua grande mesa, fumando mais um de seus caros charutos. Olhava para a janela de vidro que mostrava outros prédios como aquele em que estavam, e Jensen teve certeza que aquele velho só estava dando-lhe um chá de cadeira todo aquele tempo que o fez esperar.

- Sente- se, Ackles. – Beaver se virou para Jensen e lhe indicou a cadeira em frente a sua mesa. Jensen fez como lhe foi dito e sentou-se, viu quando Beaver colocou o seu charuto e virou o rosto para si. Jim deu um sorriso para Jensen que o loiro não gostou, um sorriso de vitória, como se ele soubesse que Jensen iria procurá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde. E Jensen sabia que o velho estava certo porque ele o procurou, e cedo.

- A que devo a honra de sua visita, senhor Ackles?

- Você sabe por que eu vim aqui, Beaver. Podemos parar com esse joguinho antes de começá-lo.

- Só estava sendo cordial. – Beaver lhe deu um sorriso de escárnio.

- Você pode deixar a cordialidade de lado e vamos direto ao ponto. Da outra vez você disse que era direto.

- Tudo bem, Ackles. Vamos direto ao ponto. Diga-me o que veio fazer aqui.

- Você já sabe.

- Sei, mas eu quero ouvir você falar. – Beaver se recostou sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços sobre o móvel, sorrindo para o loiro a sua frente. Jensen falava e se mostrava forte perante Beaver para mascarar todo o nervosismo que estava sentindo.

- Eu aceito a sua proposta. Aceito fazer um filme para você.

- Viu? Não foi difícil dizer. – Beaver aumentou o sorriso e se recostou a sua cadeira.

"_Você que pensa que não foi. Não sabe o quão difícil pra eu ter que fazer tudo isso, e dizer em voz alta só o torna mais difícil ainda. Porque de alguma forma se torna real, deixa de ser apenas uma idéia."_

- Garoto, tire essa cara de idiota e vamos aos negócios. – Beaver falou tirando Jensen de seus devaneios. – Onde está o seu agente?

- Ele não veio comigo.

- E você vai fazer um contrato comigo sem o seu agente estar presente?

-Sim, eu vou. Se ele estivesse presente não me deixaria fazer nada disso.

- Já que é assim... – Beaver abriu sua gaveta em busca do contrato que já estava feito, apenas esperando pela assinatura do ator que seria contratado. _"É melhor mesmo que o seu agente não esteja presente, poderia ser um empecilho. Você pode está todo cheio de pose, mas eu sei que está desesperado, e por estar desesperado que vai assinar esse contrato."_

- Aqui está o contrato. O valor que você irá receber é esse. – Beaver indicou com o dedo onde estava o valor.

- Qui... Quinhentos mil dólares. – Jensen perguntou assustado, com os seus olhos verdes arregalados.

- Por um filme completo. – Beaver completo como se não fosse nada.

- Mas...

- Apesar do que muitos pensam, esse tipo de filme tem um bom retorno. E o tipo de filme que vou produzir com você está em alta nos dias de hoje.

Jensen realmente estava assustado como valor oferecido por Beaver. Não era a quantia que estava esperando que lhe fosse oferecida. Era um valor que não via há muito tempo, desde a época de seus grandes contratos como modelo no seu auge.

- Então? Você vai assinar ou vai continuar sonhando acordado?

- Vou, vou sim. Onde eu assino? – Jensen perguntou, aquele dinheiro seria muito bem vindo por si, era muito mais do que ele esperava e do que precisava. Assinou no lugar indicado por Beaver com um grande sorriso no rosto. Sorriso diferente do que Jim ostentava em seu rosto. Beaver já estava nesse mercado há muito tempo, antes mesmo de ter o seu próprio estúdio. Muitas pessoas com situações iguais ou semelhantes a Jensen já passaram por Jim, e ele como a sábia raposa velha que era sempre conseguia com que eles fizessem o que era de seu interesse. Tinha lábia para enganar a quem se achava muito astuto, um desesperado como Jensen era fácil para ele.

- Pronto. – Jensen disse entregando as folhas para Jim. – E agora?

- Agora você fica com essa copia do contrato e espera minha secretaria entrar em contato com você.

- Só isso?

- Por enquanto sim. Ainda tenho que fechar negócio com a outra pessoa que vai participar do filme que você vai estrelar. – Beaver se levantou e cumprimentou o Jensen, sorridente e iludido pelo dinheiro. Despediram-se e quando Jensen chegou perto da porta Jim o chamou.

- Espero que da próxima vez você venha acompanhado de seu agente, garoto.

- Sim, senhor. – Jensen respondeu e saiu. Em sua cabeça ele já fazia mil planos do que iria fazer com o dinheiro que iria ganhar. Nem pensava o que iria fazer para ter aquela quantia, aquilo nem passava por sua cabeça naquele momento.

Assim que se viu só Beaver pegou mais um charuto e o acendeu. Discou o ramal de sua secretaria e foi prontamente atendido por ela.

- Sim, senhor Beaver?

- Mande o Padalecki subir, Alona. – Desligou sem ouvir a resposta, sabia que sua ordem seria atendida. Virou-se para a janela e soprou a fumaça do charuto, enquanto esperava Padalecki subir.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo,me digam o que acharam dele. Quero muito saber a opinião de vocês. Beijos e até o próximo!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da beta: <strong>_"- Você é bonito e parece ter um corpo bonito também_" AH JENSEN, RELAXA, QUE JÁ JÁ VOCÊ VAI CONFIRMAR ISSO KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.

Oi gente! Demorei muito? Er... Não respondam! Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo! E é só, não tenho nada pra falar hoje, beijos e até o próximo capítulo! =*

Ah, só mais uma coisa...

"_- Espero que trabalhemos juntos! – Jared gritou para Jensen que entrava no elevador, o loiro arregalou os olhos e Jared não percebeu os olhares direcionados a si pelos funcionários daquele estúdio."_

*Miss indo embora morrendo de rir pensando em como o Padalecki é tapado*

* * *

><p><em><strong>RESPOSTAS REVIEWS:<strong>_

**Perola:** Meu incentivo de sempre, e outra vez minha primeira review de toda a fanfic. Sim, o Jensen começa decadente na fanfic, mas nem tem como ele ser assim né? Onde já se viu um loiro daqueles decadente kkkk! Que bom que acertei na descrição do sofrimento dele com a falta de dinheiro, eu acho que sou fraca em descrever sentimentos, emoções e etc... O Misha não tem vez com o Jensen nessa fic, não sou doida assim kkk, esse voyeur do caraio kkkk O Frota pode ficar sossegado porque o Jensen não vai pegar travesti, só um PadAss muito bom hehehe! O Jim voyeur? Será? Kkkkk! Mas ele não sabia o que iria fazer, o Jim tava ludibriando o pobre, literalmente, loiro kkkkkk! Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado, linda. Sabe que sua opinião é muito importante pra mim. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**Claudia Ackles:** Olha a dona da fic e aniversariante mais linda do mês ^^ Não precisa agradecer, linda faço com o maior prazer, e pra quem nunca tinha ganhado um fic agora está bem servida né? As que te dei e a maravilhosa fanfic da Mi que vale por todas as minhas juntas hehehe! O Misha é um grande amigo para o Jensen, mas até quando vai durar essa amizade hein? Não vou dizer lá lá lá lá kkkkk! Com certeza o Jensen ficaria bonito de qualquer jeito, mas a beleza dele não compensa o nome dele sujo no meio da área que ele trabalhava. O Beaver ainda vai ficar mais safado ao decorrer da fic, vai cobrar muita coisa do Jensen e do Jared. Sim, o Jensen vai afogar o ganso, ou melhor, o Peruckles kkkkk! De uma forma diferente do que ele pensa, mas vai hehehe! Feliz que tenha gostado dessa fanfic, linda. Sério, mesmo, espero continuar te agradando ao decorrer da fanfic. Beijos, linda e até o próximo capitulo!

**Tailie winchester:** Que bom que gostou do primeiro capitulo. O Jensen pode fazer qualquer coisa, eu imagino ele de todas as formas kkkk. Beijos, linda e até o próximo capitulo!

**Luluzinha:** Sim, o Jensen fazendo filmes adultos, sonho? Com certeza que é kkkk! Sardas e tudo mais, as roupas não vão ficar escondendo mais nada nessa fanfic kkk. O Jared entra junto com o Jensen. Entra e sai é? Hahahaha! Beijos, linda e até o próximo capitulo!

**Tah-p:** Oi, linda! Já estou acostumada em ter você acompanhando as minhas fics rsrs. Sim, o Jensen esta desesperado por emprego, tanto que esta aí o que ele fez para conseguir dinheiro kkk. Adorei a comparação do Misha com o Veja kkkk, multiuso. O Jim ainda vai dar muito trabalho para o Jensen nessa fic, e o inverso também porque o Jensen não é de ficar calado. Que bom que gostou, linda, fico feliz. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**crisro:** Sim, o Jensen com o sorriso de modelo dele em baixa, mas nem tanto por causa do sorriso dele e sim por ter o nome manchado agora. Nunca li uma fanfic com o Dean ator de filmes adultos, poxa quero ler essa fic aí. O Misha é um grande amigo do Jensen, sim. Eu também gosto dele como amigo, mas só como amigo kkkk. Beijos, linda e até o próximo capitulo!

**Ana Ackles:** Minha devassa mor kkkkk! Mas o Jensen nem ta sofrendo nessa fanfic, só porque ele começou a historia na lama rsrs. Eu não gosto de fazer o loiro sofrer, Ana isso é injustiça sua hehehe! O Beaver não é bonzinho não, mas não tem como ele ser igual ao de Campo Minado da Perola rsrs. Sonho com certeza deve ser ver o Jensen com o Jared num filme adulto, se não for de todas é da maioria kkk. Beijos, linda e até o próximo capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

_Desculpem pela demora, mas tive uns contra tempos e por isso demorei a atualizar. Mas em todo caso aqui está o capitulo novo para vocês. Espero que gostem._

**Beta:** SweetMissReckles

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Quando Jensen voltou para seu apartamento ainda estava muito feliz. A quantia que iria receber era muito alta, não que nunca tivesse recebido aquela quantidade, mas ultimamente com os trabalhos que ele ainda conseguia,Jensen não ganhava nem um terço da metade do valor oferecido por Jim Beaver.<p>

Ele já fazia planos do que faria com o dinheiro, mil e uma possibilidades passavam por sua cabeça. Mas aí lhe veio à mente o que ele teria que fazer.

Não que ele não soubesse, ele pensou muito sobre o assunto durante a noite até chegar à conclusão de que iria aceitar a proposta de Beaver. Mas agora, depois do negócio concretizado, Jensen sentia-se sujo. Sabia que poderia, na verdade iria, manchar ainda mais o seu nome e isso nem lhe importava tanto. Já não via mais como ele poderia voltar a ter o status que tinha antes. O que lhe preocupava é que iria manchar o nome de sua família, o que seu pai e sua mãe fariam quando descobrissem o que ele iria fazer?

- Meu deus, eu me sinto como uma prostituta. Irei transar em troca de dinheiro. – Falou exasperado, passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Eu não quero nem pensar o que os meus pais irão dizer quando descobrirem, eu nunca mais vou poder olhar para eles, não vou ter coragem de encará-los. E também tem o Misha. Cara, o Misha vai me matar quando souber!

Jensen estava indeciso se ligava para o amigo ou não para avisar-lhe o que havia feito. Por fim resolveu ligar, ele iria saber de qualquer jeito, não tinha como fugir.

Ligou para Misha e pediu para o moreno vir até seu apartamento, quarenta minutos mais tarde ele já estava lá. Jensen pediu para o moreno sentar-se e, calmamente, contou o que fez aquele dia pela manhã, que aceitou a proposta de Beaver. Misha ouviu tudo calado e em nenhum momento demonstrou alguma reação, na verdade ele ouvia tudo com uma expressão de indiferença.

Jensen acabou o seu relato e Misha continuou com a mesma expressão no rosto, e isso não estava agradando ao loiro. Não era o que ele esperava de seu amigo. O moreno levantou-se e andou pela ampla sala do apartamento de Jensen, parou em frente à sacada do apartamento. A vista era bonita e isso Misha não poderia negar, o apartamento era de frente para o mar e o moreno pensou que Jensen tinha sorte de ter aquele imóvel totalmente quitado em seu nome.

Jensen estava ficando estressado com o silêncio de Misha, se tinha uma coisa que o moreno nunca foi é de ficar de boca fechada. Misha falava o tempo todo, sempre tinha opiniões, conselhos e broncas para dar, mesmo quando não fosse necessário, e vê-lo ali calado por tanto tempo era uma coisa que Jensen nunca imaginou que veria.

- Você só vai ficar aí calado o tempo todo? Não tem nada para falar? – Jensen perguntou um pouco aborrecido.

- O que você quer que eu diga, Jensen? – o moreno perguntou, ainda de costas. – Que você fez a coisa certa?

- Não, eu não espero que diga isso, Misha.

- Claro que você não esperaque eu diga isso, Jensen. – Misha finalmente se virou para olhar para o loiro. – Mas afinal de contas, porque você quer saber a minha opinião agora? Eu já lhe dei ela antes, lembra? Mas mesmo assim você foi até o Beaver e descartou tudo o que eu lhe disse.

- Misha...

- Não, Jensen! Cala a boca e me escuta. Você queria a minha opinião sobre o que você acabou de fazer então eu vou dar. E você só trate de calar a porra da sua boca.

Misha andava pelo apartamento e parecia descontrolado. Descontrolado de um jeito que Jensen só viu poucas vezes.

- Você, Jensen Ackles,é a pessoa mais burra que já vi. Você tem noção da grande burrada que fez?

- Sim, eu tenho!

- Tem mesmo? – Misha perguntou com um sorriso irônico. – Não, com certeza você não tem,Jensen. Você acabou de arruinar a droga da sua vida! – Misha falava aos gritos.

- Isso mesmo, Misha. A droga da minha vida. _Minha _vida e não sua! É a minha vida que está uma droga e não a sua! Então quem toma as decisões a respeito dela sou _eu_.

- Sim, é você. Eu nem sei por que eu me meto na sua vida, porque me preocupo com você quando na verdade você não precisa, não é? Porque você faz tudo certo!

- Misha, não é assim, cara...

- Cadê a porra do contrato que você assinou?

Jensen foi até a mesinha de centro e pegou o contrato, levando-o para Misha.

- Aqui está! – Disse empurrando o contrato contra o peito do moreno, em seguida sentando-se relaxadamente no sofá. Não era como se não estivesse esperando uma reação diferente do amigo. Misha sempre foi do tipo de fazer dramas por qualquer coisa, não que Jensen achasse que o que ele tinha feito fosse qualquer coisa. Mas ele já estava se recriminando há muito tempo pelo que havia feito, tudo o que ele menos precisava era de alguém que se achava o dono da verdade, mesmo que esse alguém fosse seu amigo para todas as horas, como Misha sempre foi.

O moreno passou longos minutos lendo o contrato assinado por Jensen, não era o primeiro contrato daquele tipo que ele lia. Mas aquele era diferente em uma parte que deixou Misha descrente, tanto ao ponto de ler e reler mais de uma vez. Se não tivesse lido aquela parte mais de uma vez não iria acreditar, ainda mais ao encontrar a assinatura de Jensen no final do documento.

Jensen se assustou quando Misha começou a gargalhar de repente. Uma gargalhada histérica e debochada.

- Porque você está rindo, Misha?

- Você acha que está fazendo a coisa certa, não é, Jensen? – Misha perguntou irônico.

- Não, eu sei que não estou fazendo a coisa certa. Mas eu... Eu estava desesperado! – Jensen gritou. – O que você acha que eu deveria fazer? Eu nunca estive numa situação como essa antes. Minha vida está de cabeça para baixo e eu não sei que rumo tomar.

- Eu sei que fiz besteira, mas cara, eu pensava que você fosse... Não me apoiar ou concordar com o que fiz. Porra, eu esperava que você fosse surtar. Mas cara, eu pensei que você ficaria ao meu lado.

- Não, Jensen! Eu cansei de ficar ao seu lado. Eu estou ao seu lado desde quando você começou a ter sucesso até quando você perdeu tudo. Estivesse sempre ao seu lado, lhe ajudando e...

- E você vai cair fora agora? – Jensen se levantou ao perguntar.

- Sim, Jensen, eu vou. Isso é demais pra mim. – Misha deixou o contrato de volta em cima da mesinha de centro e se encaminhou para a porta.

- Eu pensei que você fosse meu amigo. – O loiro gritou.

- E eu pensei que você não fosse estúpido. – Misha gritou de volta. – Mas eu me enganei, por que você é, Jensen. Você é um grande estúpido!

- E você um grande canalha, Misha. – Jensen chutou a mesinha de centro, fazendo-a virar e derrubar o documento que estava sobre o móvel.

- E você, como disse antes, é um estúpido. – Misha andou até a porta e parou com a mão na maçaneta. – Você leu o que diz o contrato antes de assinar?

Jensen não respondeu, o loiro apenas bufou e se jogou no sofá.

- É claro que não leu, não é, Jensen? Afinal você estava "_desesperado"_. – O moreno ironizou.

- Antes de ir vou dar um ultimo conselho e espero que dessa vez você o escute bem direitinho e o siga... Da próxima vez que alguém te der algo para assinar, por menor e mais insignificante que seja, leia primeiro. Para não correr o risco de ter alguma _surpresa_ como você terá.

- O que você está falando, Collins?

- Leia o contrato e você saberá. – Misha disse antes de bater a porta e ir embora.

Jensen ainda ficou olhando para a porta quando Misha foi embora, o loiro não estava entendendo o que Misha quis dizer com aquilo. Mas com certeza boa coisa não era e Jensen logo tratou de procurar pelo contrato. Ia procurar em cima da mesinha de centro, mas ela estava virada por causa do chute que o loiro deu. Jensen achou o contrato no chão, quase embaixo do sofá. O loiro o pegou e pôs-se a ler o documento minuciosamente.

Pensou que realmente deveria ter feito isso antes de ter assinado, só esperava não encontrar alguma clausula absurda naquele contrato.

Seria certo que encontraria algo absurdo naquele documento. Releu um trecho específico do contrato para ter certeza que não estava alucinando, que sua mente não estava lhe pregando peças. Já se sentia tão ferrado que não duvidaria que estivesse ficando louco.

Mas sabia que não era loucura, sabia que o que estava escrito ali era real. Ainda mais depois do que Misha havia lhe falado antes de sair. Lembrou-se do que o moreno disse antes bater a porta.

"_Da próxima vez que alguém te der algo para assinar, por menor e mais insignificante que seja, leia primeiro. Pra não correr o risco de ter alguma surpresa como você terá."_

Com certeza ele teve uma grande surpresa. Jensen já sentia o sangue ferver em suas veias.

- Velho desgraçado! – Jensen murmurou apertando as folhas entre seus dedos.

- Seu velho filho da puta! – Gritou ao se levantar e seguir em direção a porta do apartamento, ainda com o contrato em mãos.

**oOo**

Jensen dirigiu feito um louco até o prédio onde se situava o estúdio de Beaver, pegou a cópia do contrato que estava ao lado no banco de carona, e entrou feito um furacão no prédio. Passou direto pela recepção, não dando ouvidos à atendente que dizia que ele precisaria de hora marcada para falar com Beaver. Jensen a ignorou e entrou no elevador, indo direto para o ultimo andar do prédio.

As portas do elevador se abriram e Jensen deparou-se com o amplo Hall de entrada para a sala de Beaver. De onde estava ele poderia escutar gritos, provavelmente Beaver estava no meio de uma discussão em sua sala. Jensen parou ainda em frente ao elevador, e ponderou se deveria esperar a discussão acabar para ele entrar, mas decidiu que iria entrar de qualquer jeito. Se Beaver já estava discutindo com alguém, ótimo, ele já estaria preparado para o que Jensen iria fazer.

A passos duros, Jensen se dirigiu a porta da sala de Beaver, levantou a mão para abri-la, mas a mesma foi aberta antes, e por ela um homem alto passou, esbarrando em Jensen no caminho. O loiro virou-se para falar com o sujeito mal educado que esbarrou nele e nem sequer se desculpou. Ao olhar pra trás deparou-se com o mesmo garoto que conheceu pela manhã, não se lembrava do nome dele, talvez fosse Jason. O caso é que Jason, ou quem quer que fosse, estava muito agitado, andando de um lado para outro, enquanto esperava a porta do elevador se abrir.

Jensen já estava furioso com Beaver e até pensou em ir dar uma dura no garoto por ter lhe esbarrado, mas se deu conta que dessa forma ele só estaria puxando briga com o garoto que parecia nervoso. Só estava querendo descontar sua raiva no moreno e ele não merecia isso, Jensen mesmo não era de fazer uma coisa dessas. O motivo de toda a sua raiva estava atrás da porta a sua frente, e era com ele que Jensen iria se entender.

Viu o garoto finalmente entrar no elevador e resolveu entrar logo na sala de Beaver.

Não bateu na porta para fazê-lo, apenas entrou. Beaver pareceu não se importar com a sua aparição em sua sala, ele apenas continuou cheirando o seu charuto para depois cortá-lo, acendendo-o e em seguida levando-o a sua boca. Jensen ficou extremamente irritado com o pouco caso de Beaver com a sua presença, foi até o mais velho e puxou o charuto da boca dele, amassando-o com a mão e o jogando no chão.

- Tem noção de quanto custa esse charuto, rapaz? – Beaver perguntou, ainda não se abalando com o gesto agressivo do loiro.

- Dane-se o quanto vale essa porcaria fedorenta. Eu não vim aqui para você me dizer o valor das coisas que você põe na boca. Vim aqui para falar disso! – Jensen espalmou o contrato na mesa de Beaver.

Jim Beaver apenas olhou para o documento em cima de sua mesa e depois para Jensen. Deu a volta à mesa e se sentou em sua cadeira, dando mais um olhar cheio de descaso para os papéis que Jensen trouxe.

- Pelo jeito que está irritado, já deve ter lido a parte do contrato sobre o filme.

- Claro que li. E eu não vou fazer essa porra! Você me enganou! – Jensen gritava. – Você não disse que era filme gay, se eu soubesse, eu nem teria cogitado a ideia!

- Eu também nunca disse que não seria um filme gay.

- Não brinque comigo, Beaver. Eu não vou fazer droga de filme nenhum!

- Ah, você vai sim, senhor Ackles. Nós temos um contrato. – Beaver falava o tempo todo impassível, enquanto Jensen falava aos gritos e tinha uma expressão de que poderia pular a qualquer momento em cima de Beaver e socá-lo.

- Foda-se o contrato! Eu não vou seguir contrato nenhum, você me enganou!

- Você pode não cumprir o contrato, mas você vai ter que pagar a multa pela rescisão dele. Você se comprometeu em fazer um filme para o meu estúdio e se você não fizer, terá que pagar a multa. Pegue o seu contrato e leia a ultima pagina, para estar falando tal coisa aposto que ainda não leu. – Beaver apoiou os braços sobre a mesa e esperou por Jensen ler o que ele disse.

Jensen puxou o documento de cima da mesa e virou para a última pagina. Fez uma rápida leitura até achar o ponto onde falava sobre a quebra de contrato. O loiro abriu a boca e ficou sem reação com o que viu.

- Mas isso é um absurdo... Essa multa é um absurdo.

- Claro que é, eu não nego. Mas você não acha que o dinheiro que lhe propus para fazer um filme desses também é alto? Ainda mais para um inexperiente na área?

- Eu... Eu não posso pagar por isso... Cinco milhões! – Jensen ainda estava impressionado com o valor da multa.

- Claro que não pode, ninguém nunca pode. Por isso que coloco esse valor. Eu nunca faço um acordo pra sair perdendo, senhor Ackles.

- Não, eu... Eu vou procurar um advogado e...

- Ackles, você poderia parar de enrolar essa conversa que não vai levar a lugar nenhum a não ser você pelado fazendo o meu filme?

- E advogado? Você não tem dinheiro para pagar um bom advogado. E também, quem mais iria querer manchar o nome defendendo você? Porque com certeza vão pensar que você está dando mais outro golpe.

- Eu nunca dei golpe em ninguém e eu...

- Escuta aqui, Ackles! – Beaver gritou batendo na mesa e levantando-se, finalmente mostrando alguma reação diferente. –Não tem como você sair dessa, não adianta você espernear porque você sabe disso. Então é melhor você calar a boca, levar o seu traseiro para fora da minha sala e só voltar aqui quando for chamado.

Jensen ainda abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas ele apenas pegou de volta o seu contrato e olhou para Beaver, que continuava com a postura que mostrava ser irredutível na sua palavra. Com certeza ele não tinha dinheiro para pagar aquela multa e muito menos um advogado para ajudar-lhe. Poderia pedir ajuda a seus pais, mas não queria envolvê-los nessa situação.

Por estar desesperado por dinheiro ele assinou aquele contrato, e agora ele teria que cumpri-lo de qualquer jeito. Jensen se virou e andou até a porta, mas parou ao ouvir Beaver falar com ele.

- Não se preocupe,Sr. Ackles. O senhor terá o seu dinheiro pelo filme, afinal é por causa dele que você está nessa situação, não é? – Beaver perguntou sarcástico.

Jensen saiu batendo a porta violentamente. Já estava cheio de ouvir sarcasmos dirigidos a si no mesmo dia. Talvez merecesse por ter sido tão burro e ter se deixado levar pela ambição.

- E agora mais essa... – Jensen falou ao entrar no elevador. – Como se minha vida já não estivesse ferrada o bastante...

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong> Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, se tiverem algo para falar qualquer coisa, se achar que tem algo incoerente podem falar. Comentem, vou adorar saber a opinião de vocês. Vou tentar postar o próximo capitulo o mais rápido possível. Beijos para todos vocês!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta: Olha a Eve me animando mandando capitulo novo da fic *o* OI GENTE! Sentiram saudade? –qqq *sai correndo dos tomates, pedras e tal*Tá, já parei! Mas poxa, eu betei bem rapidinho dessa vez, viram só? Betei no mesmo dia que recebi! O que nunca acontece, mas estou virando gente por vocês 3<strong>

**Tá, mas falando sério agora, adorei o capítulo! Espero que gostem também. Viram só, coitado do Jen? *Ouve um "Coitado nada, ele que foi burro!" lá no fundo e concorda em silêncio* MAS GENTE, NÃO PRECISA FICAR COM DÓ, A GENTE SABE QUE DEPOIS ELE VAI GOSTAR BASTANTE NÉ KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. E agora que a coisa fica boa, opaaaaa! Ok, vou parar de causar e ir embora. Até o próximo capítulo, lindos. Beijos da Miss!**

**P.S: Alguém mais imaginou o Jensen pelado, gemendo o nome do Jared loucamente quando leu essa frase? "**- Ackles, você poderia parar de enrolar essa conversa que não vai levar a lugar nenhum a não ser _você pelado fazendo o meu filme?_**" KKKKKKKKKKKK TCHAU GENTE! *sai correndo depois dessa***

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:<strong>

**Totosay:** Oi linda, que bom ter você por aqui também. Sim o Jared é muito sem noção, mas tem que levar em conta que ele não imaginava que poderia mesmo trabalhar com o Jensen, ele nem imaginava que faria filmes. O Jared ainda vai aprontar muito com essas coisas sem noção dele rsrs. O Jensen vai se arrepender de ter assinado o contrato sem ter lido antes, como foi mostrado nesse capitulo. Que bom que está gostando, linda. Espero continuar agradando com a fic. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**Claudia:** Minha linda, minha musa inspiração e dona dessa fanfic! O Misha é um grande amigo para o Jensen, mas viu que ele não agüentou o tranco e deixou o loiro sozinho nessa. Você concorda com ele? O Jared deu uma de fangirl e como todos estão dizendo ele é muito sem noção. O Beaver ainda vai dar muito trabalho para o Jensen, ele não vai pegar leve com o loiro, mas sim por causa dele que os Js vão se encontrar rsrs. Se o Jensen vai dar pra trás, com certeza ele vai, afinal é um filme gay né? Kkkkk! Desculpe pela demora a postar, linda. Fico feliz que esteja gostando do seu presente e se não gostar você pode falar também viu. Beijos, lindona!

**Ana Ackles:** Ainda vou mostrar o que o Jensen fez, ou não, para ele ficar assim desse jeito, sem rumo. Te mando o endereço do meu modelo decadente se você me mandar o do seu ginecologista tarado. O Misha não foi com o Jensen por que o loiro não o chamou, senão o Misha não deixaria ele fazer isso. Você está se saindo muito pervertida hein Ana, depois fala de mim kkkk. Mas vamos ver se o Jared vai querer ficar de quatro só porque é fã do Jensen rsrs. Beijos minha linda.

**Luluzinha:** Eles se encontraram mais por acaso e nem imaginam vão trabalhar mesmo juntos como o Jared queria rsrs. O Jensen sofre muito nessa fic, mas nem foi mostrado muita coisa ainda kkkk. Ele sabe que isso não vai fazer ele voltar a ater a carreira de antes, ele sabe que não pode mais voltar a ter o mesmo prestigio de antes. O Misha teve a reação que teve ao saber do contrato que o Jensen assinou, me diga você se concorda com ele rsrs. Beijos, linda e até o próximo capitulo!

**Perola:** Minha linda, minha mestra. O Misha não é voyeur nessa fic, ainda, kkkkk! Ele não iria se assaltado na frente do prédio do loiro... Quem sabe né, se for pra estupro só se for ele querendo estuprar o loiro kkk. Sim, eles são muito amigos e estou gostando que todos estão aprovando essa amizade deles, mas quero mesmo ver se vão aprovar a atitude que o Misha tomou ao se afastar do Jensen por causa do contrato assinado. Bom, se gostou dele já me faz muito feliz ^^ Eu não gosto quando puxam conversa comigo também numa espera, mas o Jared poderia até me puxar pro canto escuro que eu iria adorar kkk. O Jensen foi enganado por causa de dinheiro, ficou ingênuo quando viu a quantia rsrs. Muito obrigada por comentar, beijos minha linda!

**Tailie winchester:** Que bom que gostou do capitulo. O Misha sempre foi um bom amigo para o Jensen, mas dessa vez ele não agüentou ter que ficar ao lado do Jensen nessa, mas sim ainda bem que o loiro fez o que fez para a nossa alegria kkk! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do encontro do Jensen com o Jared, foi por acaso. Sim o Jared é um pouco ingênuo rsrs, se ele vai gostar só vendo para saber rsrs. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**B. Meyer103**: Que legal, ainda bem que está gostando da fic, me deixa muito feliz. O Jensen está passando por uma fase que se sente o bagaço da laranja, mas pelo menos ele vai ter o Jared ao lado dele, e também por baixo por cima atrás e... kkkkk! Eu confesso que também não curto Jensha e tenho ciúmes do meu loiro com ele, mas pode ficar tranqüila que isso não irá ocorrer aqui. O Jared não é inocente, só é um pouco sem noção kkkk. Desculpe pela demora a atualizar. Beijos, linda e até o próximo capitulo!

**tah-p: **Não tem problema linda, leve o tempo que precisar, sem cobranças. Sim o Jared teve o seu momento fangirl ao ver o Jensen. Ele é um pouco sem noção mesmo nessa fic kkk. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, e também em ter você a acompanhando. Obrigada linda, beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**Chantall:** O Jensen se acha esperto mais caiu na armadilha do Beaver, mas o velho se aproveitou do desespero dele, as pessoas em desespero podem fazer coisas que não querem. Sim ainda bem que vai ser o Jared, pode reclamar agora, mas depois ele vai querer agradecer o Beaver rsrs. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**crisro:** O Jensen estava mesmo desesperado por isso assinou o contrato sem ler, as vezes as pessoas no desespero não pensam direito e o loiro não foi diferente, só pensou no dinheiro. Sei entendo essa parte do Jensha que citou, mas não vai ter hehehe. O Misha não ficou ao lado do Jensen como você queria, mas o Misha estava de cabeça quente, vamos ver se ele muda de idéia. Todos estão gostando desse Jared meio ingênuo kkk. Ah, eu amo Wincest, mas poxa pena que a fic foi deletada iria adorar ler, mesmo não curtindo Destiel. Beijos, linda e até o próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Não vou me prolongar dessa vez, vamos direto ao capitulo. Espero que gostem!**_

_**Beta: **__SweetMissReckles_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

><p>Três dias se passaram depois que Jensen foi falar com Beaver. Três dias e o velho não entrou em contato com o loiro, nem mesmo Misha ligou para ele. No fundo Jensen acreditava que ele só estava com raiva e que uma hora ele o procuraria porque ele era seu amigo e não o abandonaria. Amigos de verdade não abandonam os outros, mesmo nas piores situações e se Misha fosse seu amigo de verdade, como Jensen tinha certeza que era, ele iria voltar.<p>

Jensen também não o procurou, conhecia o amigo muito bem e sabia que ele ainda estaria zangado. E ,de cabeça quente como o moreno iria estar, não daria para resolver nada, não iriam se acertar. Jensen queria seu amigo de volta, não sabia se iria conseguir ir adiante com aquilo sem o apoio de Misha.

Ele se deixou levar por sua ganância pelo dinheiro e acabou fazendo o que não deveria. Beaver aproveitou-se de seu desespero e o usou contra si, a favor de seus próprios interesses. Que tipo de pessoa era Beaver que se aproveitava do momento de fragilidade dos outros para se dar bem?

- Com certeza é o tipo de pessoa que ainda vai me dar muita dor de cabeça. – Jensen murmurou.

Eram dez e meia da manhã e Jensen ainda estava deitado. Não tinha nada para fazer mesmo e não iria adiantar de nada levantar-se para não fazer nada, era isso o que pensava. Não tinha mais amigos, os que ele pensava que fossem seus amigos se foram junto com a sua fama e o seu dinheiro. E Misha lhe abandonou quando ele mais precisou dele.

- Mas também eu não o culpo, afinal quem ficaria ao lado de alguém que sempre acaba se dando mal? – Jensen falou olhando para o teto do seu quarto.

- Eu ficaria se fosse com você, Misha, eu ficaria. Por que sou seu amigo, ou era. – Bufou e levantou-se da cama. – Não vou ficar aqui pensando nessas merdas, em como a minha vida já esta uma merda. Que se foda você Misha, e que se foda você também, Beaver, seu velho desgraçado filho de uma cadela.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Dane-se! Dane-se tudo, danem-se todos, se a minha vida chegou a esse ponto... Se eu sou obrigado a fazer a merda daquele filme por causa da burrada que fiz... Então dane-se! Eu vou fazer, vou fazer a droga daquele filme e cumprir aquele contrato.

Jensen foi tomar um banho e resolver não pensar nisso por hora, deixaria para pensar quando Beaver o chamasse.

Tomou o seu banho e logo após o seu café da manhã. Calçou seu tênis, vestiu um short e uma camiseta e saiu para correr. Gostava de correr, era uma das maneiras que mais gostava de se exercitar porque assim ele ficava com a mente limpa, livre das preocupações que lhe assombravam o tempo todo.

Correu até a praça que havia perto de onde morava, algumas pessoas ainda o reconheciam e o paravam para tirar fotos. Jensen as atendia educadamente como sempre fez, e logo após voltava para sua corrida.

- _Quero só ver se quando ele assistirem eu gozando num vídeo pornô ainda vão querer tirar fotos comigo._ – Sorriu com o pensamento que teve.

Continuou correndo, voltando pela orla da praia que ficava em frente ao seu apartamento. Comprou uma garrafa de água mineral para se hidratar e foi até a praia. Ficou sentando na areia de frente para o mar por muito tempo, com a cabeça vazia exatamente do jeito que queria estar, e se pudesse continuaria assim por muito tempo. Por fim resolveu entrar no mar banhar-se.

Saiu da água como se estivesse se sentindo mais leve, como se o mar tivesse levado todos os seus problemas. Mas sabia que era somente impressão sua, apenas o seu desejo, que nenhuma onda, por mais forte que fosse, poderia levar seus problemas embora.

- Mas, por hora, vou continuar não pensando nisso. – Sussurrou enquanto fazia seu caminho de volta para casa.

Entrou no seu apartamento e foi direto para o banheiro tirar todo o sal do seu corpo com um bom banho. Voltou para a sala e verificou as mensagens em seu telefone, havia apenas uma. Ainda chegou a pensar que fosse de Misha, mas não era o moreno que havia ligado.

"_Ackles, preciso que você venha até o estúdio para iniciarmos a produção do filme. Esteja aqui às quatros horas em ponto, e nem pense em não vir. O que estou dizendo? Eu sei que virá..."._

E assim a mensagem acabava. Com Beaver mais uma vez lembrando-lhe que ele não poderia fugir da encrenca que se meteu.

- Tentei ficar longe dos problemas, ao menos esquecê-los por um momento. Mas parece que eles não querem ser esquecidos, sempre dão um jeito de bater a minha porta... Ou me fazer uma ligação. – Jensen sorriu sem humor e apagou a mensagem de Beaver.

**oOo**

Jensen chegou ao estúdio de Beaver pontualmente às quatros horas da tarde. Dessa vez a atendente o liberou para subir, dizendo-lhe que Beaver já o esperava, mas não em sua sala e sim no terceiro andar do prédio. Um dos andares dedicado para produções de seus filmes.

Quando Jensen entrou no elevador, se sentia muito nervoso. Queria poder adiar aquela situação, mas ele sabia que não poderia. Até o percurso do elevador foi rápido_, "rápido demais"_, o loiro pensou.

O andar tinha um pequeno Hall onde Jensen encontrou Beaver, que veio andando em sua direção apressadamente.

- Pensei que você não viesse mais, Ackles!

- Mas eu cheguei na hora marcada, Beaver. – Jensen respondeu mal humorado.

- Não importa, se você tivesse chegado adiantado, como o Padalecki, seria muito melhor.

- Esse velho só pode está brincando com a minha cara. – Jensen resmungou baixinho.

- Pare de murmurar como uma velha mal comida e vamos começar logo com isso. – Jim andou, indicando o caminho e Jensen o seguiu. Abriu a porta e entrou, deixando-a aberta para Jensen passar.

Jensen entrou na sala que mais parecia um estúdio fotográfico, com a diferença que tinha uma enorme cama no centro das luzes e câmeras de vídeo ao invés das fotográficas. Naquele lugar havia somente um cameraman e Beaver, sem vestígio da presença de outras pessoas. Se houvesse, Jensen teria notado, a não ser que tivesse alguém em baixo da cama, mas com certeza não tinha.

- Onde está o Padalecki? – Beaver perguntou ao câmera.

- Ele disse que precisava ir ao banheiro, o garoto parecia muito nervoso.

Jim não respondeu nada, apenas sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da câmera e cruzou as pernas e os braços, indicando que iria esperar pela volta do tal Padalecki.

Jensen não sabia o que fazer, onde sentar ou o que falar. Aquela situação era totalmente nova para ele.

"_Será que devo me sentar naquela cama? Não Jensen, claro que não, faça apenas o que lhe mandarem... Apesar de que vai ser muito estranho ter alguém falando o que devo fazer na hora do sexo e... Ai senhor, eu vou comer um cara."_

Jensen não teve tempo de ficar mais desesperado do que já estava porque ouviu a porta abrir-se atrás de si. Sentiu um frio no estômago ao imaginar quem seria o ator que iria fazer o filme junto com ele. Não teve coragem de virar para trás e olhar para o sujeito.

- Mas que demora, Padalecki! Eu não tenho tempo para ficar esperando por você.

- Me desculpe, eu... Eu...

- Está bem! – Jim disse levantando-se. – Esse é o outro rapaz que vai fazer o filme com você.

Jensen virou-se para olhar para o outro e acabou deparando-se com um rapaz alto, mais alto que si. Quando olhou para o seu rosto, Jensen viu que era o mesmo garoto que conheceu outro dia, quando tomou um chá de cadeira de Beaver. Jensen ainda não se lembrava do seu nome, mas achava que fosse Jason.

Com certeza Jason também foi enganado para fazer aquele filme. Ele não parecia muito à vontade ali naquele ambiente. Ele parecia tão deslocado quanto Jensen.

- Jensen Ackles. – Jensen estendeu a mão como se fosse a primeira vez que via o outro.

- J... Ja... – O moreno parecia ainda surpreso quando viu Jensen ali a sua frente. Demorou a se manifestar e quando o fez, apertando a mão de Jensen, se complicou ao dizer o próprio nome.

- Jason? – Jensen perguntou ao ver o nervosismo do outro ao apresentar-se. Teve que rir do mais alto, apesar do lugar e da situação em que se encontravam. O moreno estava muito engraçado daquele jeito.

- Jared... Meu nome é Jared... Jared Padalecki! – O moreno finalmente conseguiu se apresentar e Jensen mais uma vez sorriu dele. Jared não pode evitar também sorrir para o outro.

- Certo, certo. As apresentações já foram feitas, agora parem com essa frescura toda. Ou melhor, façam as suas frescuras naquela cama ali. – Beaver indicou a grande cama de lençóis brancos a sua frente.

- O quê? – Jensen e Jared perguntaram espantados ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês não pensaram que eu os chamei aqui apenas para se apresentarem, não é?

- Não, eu... Claro que não. – Jensen respondeu. – Mas já vamos ter que começar a... Gravar o filme?

- Não, seu idiota, ainda tem coisas que vocês precisam fazer antes de começarem a gravar o filme. Mas por hora encarem isso como um teste, sobre como vai ser interação de vocês diante das câmeras.

- Então a gente... ? –Jared perguntou.

- Vocês só vão até aquela cama e farão o que eu mandar. – Beaver o respondeu. – Mas não se preocupem, vocês ainda não vão transar. – Falou sorrindo ao ver a cara de espanto dos dois quando os mandou para a cama.

Jensen e Jared trocaram olhares apavorados, e Jensen seguiu até a cama, sentando-se na ponta da mesma. Jared também o seguiu para a cama e sentou na outra ponta da cama.

- Ah meu Deus do céu. Como vocês vão fazer o filme mantendo tanta distância? Querem um celular para fazer sexo por telefone? – Beaver falava aos gritos. – Andem! Sentem um ao lado do outro, parecem até duas virgens.

Jensen e Jared foram se aproximando devagar, até que estivessem lado a lado. Os dois pareciam muito envergonhados. E ser a primeira vez que faziam aquele tipo de coisa, ainda mais na frente de uma câmera, não fazia Beaver ter um pouco de consideração por eles.

Ambos se olharam por um momento e desviaram o olhar completamente envergonhados, sentiram até seus rostos queimarem, efeito de provável rubor em seus rostos.

- Amadores... – Jim Beaver bufou ao olhar para a reação dos dois. – Certo, vamos começar logo com isso. Pode ligar a câmera, Speight e você dois aí seus idiotas, quero ver uma cena de beijo.

Arregalar os olhos ao ouvir o que Beaver lhes dissera era inevitável. Sabiam o que iriam ter de fazer, o porquê de estarem ali, mas nem por isso deixavam de ficar nervosos e envergonhados com aquela situação.

Levantaram os rostos, olhando diretamente nos olhos do outro e aos poucos, timidamente, foram aproximando seus rostos até que podiam sentir a respiração do outro bater em sua face. Esse foi o limite para eles, não conseguiram avançar mais do que isso.

-Ora, vamos logo com isso! Parem de fazer doce, vocês sabiam muito bem o que viriam fazer aqui. Eu não tenho o dia todo à disposição de vocês. Então tratem de se beijarem logo! – Beaver falava aos gritos para os dois.

Jensen já estava ficando irritado com toda a gritaria de Jim, ele sabia muito bem o que deveria fazer, mas aquilo não queria dizer que fazê-lo fosse fácil.

"_Se você já está no inferno, Jensen, agora dance rumba com o capeta_" – Jensen pensou e fechou os olhos.

Não soube muito bem o que aconteceu a seguir, se foi ele mesmo ou Jared que tomou a iniciativa. A única coisa que Jensen sabia era que estava com os lábios colados aos de Jared, por espanto Jensen abriu os olhos e viu que os de Jared estavam fechados. Seus lábios não se mexiam, estavam apenas juntos, ainda era um beijo casto da parte dos dois.

Jensen voltou a fechar os seus olhos e resolveu tentar aproveitar aquela situação totalmente surreal. Os lábios de Jared eram macios, não muito diferentes dos lábios de uma garota. Abriu os lábios e os chupou, sentindo-os entre os seus e comprovou que os lábios do moreno eram muitos saborosos. O beijo foi evoluindo e logo ambos estavam beijando-se mutuamente.

Jensen percebeu que beijar um homem não era diferente de beijar uma mulher, somente pelo fato de que a barba por fazer de Jared lhe pinicava levemente o rosto, mas com certeza a sua fazia o mesmo efeito em Jared.

Chupavam os lábios um do outro, suas mãos foram até o rosto do outro e sentiram a pele daquele lugar. A barba crescente sob seus dedos, os traços fortes de seus rostos, estavam, antes de tudo, descobrindo-se. Jensen sentiu a língua quente de Jared adentrar a sua boca, era boa, a sensação era muito boa. Não soube qual foi o momento exato em que passou a gostar daquilo tudo, mas estava gostando muito, e estava aproveitando de tudo.

Mas ao se dar conta disso afastou-se rapidamente de Jared. Ele estava aproveitando, estava gostando de beijar outro homem. Olhou para Jared que teve a mesma reação que a sua, era como se ambos tivessem saídos do torpor que aquele beijo os causou.

- Mas que porra! – Jim Beaver gritou. – Quando eu penso que vocês estão indo bem, acontece isso. O que foi agora? Por que hesitaram?

- Eu... Eu... Eu... – Jensen não conseguia formular uma frase coerente depois daquele beijo trocado com outro homem e que foi tão bom. Na verdade, ele nem sabia o que falar, nem os gritos de Beaver estavam mais afetando-lhe.

- Eu... Eu... Eu... – Jim o imitou com uma voz propositalmente mais fina. – Não tem nada de eu, rapaz. Você tem que fazer o que lhe mandei, o que foi combinado naquele contrato para fazer. Estou investindo mais dinheiro que o necessário para a produção desse filme, e se tem uma coisa que eu não gosto é de perder dinheiro, de forma alguma e nem um centavo. – Bufou colocando a mão na testa.

- Como ainda não iniciaremos a gravação do filme eu vou lhes propor uma ideia e espero que vocês a sigam. Não quero que ocorra um fiasco igual a esse beijo no dia da gravação, não quero ver hesitação nesse dia, tem que ser o mais real possível.

- Ainda temos um mês até iniciar a gravação do filme e enquanto isso sugiro que vocês saiam para se conhecerem melhor. Atores inexperientes sempre fazem isso antes de gravarem um filme. – Jim explicou, parecendo mais calmo. Mas era apenas naquele momento, pois logo voltou a gritar com os dois.

- Saiam, se conheçam, transem bastante. Eu não quero nem saber o que irão fazer para resolver esse problema. Só quero que quando voltarem aqui para gravar, isso não volte a acontecer, sem hesitação e que estejam prontos! – Jensen e Jared apenas olhavam para Jim, sem dizer nada.

- Agora deem o fora da minha frente! Não aguento mais olhar para suas caras de idiotas!

Em uma sincronia que lhes pareceu estranha naquela hora, ambos se levantaram e saíram daquela sala do estúdio. Andavam lado a lado, mas não tinham coragem de olhar para o outro.

- O beijo daqueles caras foi bom, senhor Beaver, diria que foi muito mais real do que outros que já vi nessa área. – Richard Speight, o câmera, disse para Jim. Em seu rosto havia um sorriso maroto, enquanto revia a cena do beijo pelo display LCD da câmera.

- Sim, Speight, eles foram muito reais. Mas hesitaram no final, e eu não posso os deixar eles hesitarem. Não irei me preocupar com isso, sei que essa hesitação irá durar pouco, pelo jeito que eles se beijaram com certeza irá durar pouco.

Jim Beaver sorria, em seu rosto uma expressão de que tinha certeza do que estava falando.

**oOo**

Jensen e Jared, ainda andando lado a lado chegaram ao elevador, tiveram que esperar até ele chegar e não sabiam para onde olhar. Disfarçaram olhando para o lado oposto, Jensen rezava internamente para que quando o elevador chegasse, houvesse mais alguém nele, mas para a sua decepção, quando as portas do elevador se abriram, ele estava vazio. Pensou em descer de escada para evitar prolongar aquele momento constrangedor entre eles.

"_Não pense besteira, Jensen. Minutos atrás você estava atracado com ele e agora está agindo feito uma virgem como o velho Beaver falou."_ Com esse pensamento, Jensen entrou no elevador e juntou-se a Jared que já estava lá.

O percurso do terceiro andar até o primeiro não foi longo, em questão de segundos já haviam chegado. Jared foi o primeiro a sair e depois, Jensen. O loiro olhava para aquela figura andando a sua frente, Jared era um garoto no corpo de homem. Percebeu o seu jeito de garoto da primeira vez que se falaram e agora, olhando-o a sua frente e analisando-o, notou o seu corpo forte de homem e não de garoto, como sua personalidade.

E por ele ser um garoto crescido, Jensen pensou que ele deveria estar assustado com aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo com eles. Sentiu uma obrigação de ir até ele e acalmá-lo, passar-lhe segurança. Não sabia por que teve esse desejo, mas Jared o despertou em si.

Saindo de seus devaneios, e com uma ideia em mente, Jensen acelerou o passo praticamente correndo atrás de Jared que já ganhava o caminho da rua. Ao chegar ao seu lado o segurou pelo braço e o moreno virou-se para o loiro parecendo um pouco assustado.

- Espera, Jared! Acho que precisamos conversar. – Jensen falou olhando dentro dos olhos do moreno. A cara que Jared tinha na hora fez Jensen ter certeza que ele era um garoto no corpo de homem, um garoto assustado.

- Acho que... Acho que deveríamos fazer o que o velho Beaver falou. – Jensen também estava nervoso, mas não queria demonstrar esse nervosismo para o moreno, que parecia já estar nervoso o bastante pelos dois. – O que você acha de vir até o meu apartamento para tomarmos umas cervejas e... sei lá, conversamos um pouco, nos conhecermos melhor, essas coisas, sabe?

- Jensen, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. Eu...

- Não tem problema, Jared. Olha, o velho Beaver é um porre, mas ele tem razão. Deveríamos nos conhecer antes de... Bom antes de qualquer coisa, né?

- Sim, você tem razão. – Jared disse baixo.

- Ótimo, então vamos! Você veio de carro?

- Na verdade eu vim de ônibus, mas...

- Não tem problema, o meu carro está bem ali. Vem, eu te levo.

Jensen foi até o seu carro, acompanhado de Jared. Destravou a porta e entraram.

"_O que é que você está fazendo, Jensen? Você nem conhece o cara e o está levando para sua casa? E se ele for algum maluco?"_ Jensen se recriminava em pensamento, olhou para o lado, analisando Jared.

"_Ele não tem cara de ser maluco. O que poderia acontecer demais, Jensen?"_

Jensen balançou a cabeça negativamente pensando que ele quem deveria ser maluco ao estar falando consigo mesmo dentro de sua cabeça. Ligou o carro e foi em direção ao seu apartamento, junto a Jared. Não era como se sua vida pudesse mudar mais ainda ao levá-lo para sua casa.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da beta: <strong>__MAS QUE DELÍCIA ESSE BEIJO, HEIN? Será que o Beaver tem uma vaga de cameragirl? SUSAHUASHUSAHUSAH._

_Agora sério, desculpem pela demora, viu? Semana de provas e tal, foi bem corrido. Mas estou de volta, faltam poucas provas para acabar XD Mas espero que gostem, muito gostosinho esse cap, né? Adoro ser beta da Eve, gente! UHSAUHASUHSAUHSA_

_Um beijo super babado e com muito amor para vocês! 3_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Peço desculpa pela demora na atualização, saibam que não pretendendo abandonar nenhuma fanfic minha então peço que não as abandone também. **_

_**Aproveito para agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews, eu adorei todos. Em especial a MarySPN, linda eu amei ter você por aqui, uma diva, uma mestra, acompanhando uma fic minha me deixa muito feliz. **_

_**Capitulo dedicado a minha linda MarySPN**_

_**Beta:**__ SweetMissReckles_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

><p>Jensen seguiu para o seu apartamento em seu carro, com Jared no banco de carona. Ambos estavam muito constrangidos com a presença do outro, ainda mais por Jared estar indo para o apartamento de Ackles, ainda mais depois da cena que fizeram, do beijo trocado por eles, seus lábios ainda formigavam e tinham o gosto do outro.<p>

Enquanto dirigia, Jensen olhava pelo canto do olho para Jared, o moreno demonstrava todos os sinais possíveis de nervosismo. Jared passava as mãos, provavelmente suadas, pelas coxas, balançava as pernas e mexia compulsivamente pelos cabelos, tudo isso apenas olhando pela janela ao seu lado, sem coragem de direcionar o olhar para o loiro.

Jensen já estava ficando irritado com todos aqueles movimentos de Jared, como se ele próprio já não estivesse nervoso o bastante de levar um praticamente estranho para sua casa. Agradeceu quando finalmente chegou ao prédio onde morava, se demorasse mais tempo ele seria capaz de jogar Jared de seu carro em movimento.

Jensen desligou o carro e sorriu com o pensamento que teve, ele nunca seria capaz de fazer tal coisa. Mas esse pensamento foi bom, por que lhe ajudou a descontrair um pouco. Ainda sorrindo, Jensen virou-se para Jared.

- Chegamos! Vamos subir?

- Jensen, eu ainda não sei se é uma boa ideia...

- Fala sério, Jared, você já veio até aqui comigo. Não acredito que vai dar pra trás. – O tom de Jensen não era raiva quando falou.

- Não é isso, Jensen, eu só acho que...

- Jared... Eu não vou estuprar você, cara. – Jensen disse sorrindo.

Jared olhou para o loiro e depois suspirou sorrindo junto a ele, recriminando-se mentalmente por estar agindo feito uma garota virgem.

- Tudo bem, Jensen. Vamos!

Jensen continuou a sorrir para o moreno e ambos saíram do carro. Entraram no elevador, da garagem do prédio, e ficaram olhando para frente. Assim que as portas se abriram, Jensen saiu seguido de Jared, parou em frente à porta de seu apartamento e abriu, entrando e Jared logo após o loiro.

O moreno ficou encantado com o lugar, o apartamento de Jensen era amplo e lindo, olhou para a sacada e constatou que ele também tinha uma vista linda para o mar. Nas paredes, muitas fotos de Jensen, umas que já havia visto e outras não.

- Gostou do lugar, Jared?

- Sim, é muito bonito, e a vista daqui é linda. Eu posso? – Jared indicou a sacada e Jensen confirmou com um menear de cabeça.

Jared foi até a sacada e ficou, se possível, ainda mais maravilhado com a vista que teve. Jensen morava de frente para o mar e numa cobertura, o que era totalmente o inverso do lugar onde ele morava. O moreno recostou-se ao parapeito, segurando-se nele e fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento tocar em seu rosto e balançar seus cabelos, sorriu inconscientemente com isso.

Jensen, encostado à porta, olhava para Jared que mais parecia uma criança em sua primeira ida ao parque de tão encantado que estava.

Jared virou-se ainda de olhos fechados e os abriu, ainda sorrindo, deparando-se com Jensen a sua frente, recostado a parede.

- Essa vista é linda, Jensen.

- Sim, com certeza é. – Jensen foi até Jared e ficou ao seu lado, olhando para o mar a sua frente. Jared imitou o loiro e também ficou virou-se para observar a paisagem a sua frente.

- Sabe, eu gosto muito desse apartamento, pra mim ele é o símbolo da minha independência por que foi uma das primeiras coisas que comprei, assim que tive condições financeiras para isso. E agora, depois de tanto tempo e da virada que minha vida deu, ele foi uma das poucas coisas que me sobrou. Ele e aquele carro estúpido e caro que nos trouxe até aqui.

Jared dividia o olhar entre a paisagem a sua frente e o rosto de Jensen, sem dizer uma única palavra, apenas deixando que o loiro falasse o que tinha para falar, o que ele quisesse falar. Apesar de ser falador, como várias pessoas dizem, ele também era um bom ouvinte.

- Bom... Mas com certeza você já deve saber o que aconteceu comigo depois de... Você sabe, aquele escândalo todo envolvendo o meu nome.

- Sim, eu sei. Via noticias sobre você na televisão e na internet. – Jared respondeu e viu o loiro lhe olhar interrogativo. – Eu disse que sou seu fã, lembra? – O moreno sorriu.

Jensen sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a negativamente.

- Mas você não precisa mais ser, afinal de contas nós vamos trabalhar juntos. Assim como você queria que fosse, lembra? – Jensen perguntou e viu o moreno desviar o olhar, com a face ganhando um leve rubor.

- Se soubesse que era esse tipo de trabalho, eu...

- Eu te entendo, Jared. – Jensen pôs a mão no ombro do moreno. – E como você deve saber muita coisa de mim, o que me diz de falar de você?

- Tudo bem, é justo. – Levantou a cabeça e sorriu para o loiro.

- Ótimo, sente-se ali que eu já volto!

Jensen havia indicado uma cadeira junto a uma mesa circular de tampo de vidro que ficava na sacada. Jared sentou-se em uma cadeira e esperou Jensen voltar. Quando o loiro retornou, trazia duas garrafas de cerveja em mãos, colocou-as sobre a mesa e sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente para Jared, pegou uma garrafa e fez um gesto para o moreno pegar a outra. Ambos abriram a garrafa com a mão e beberam um grande gole, seguido de outros.

- Então, Jared... – Jensen colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa e limpou o canto da boca com a língua. – Me conte sua história desde o começo até o ponto em que o velho Beaver te enganou e você teve que fazer esse trabalho.

- Ãh? O que? – Jared estava meio perdido.

- O que você está pensando? O que está te distraindo, Jared?

- Nada, não é nada.

- Tudo bem, então me conte a sua história. – Sorriu para o moreno e voltou a tomar a sua cerveja.

- Ah, ok... – Jared tomou um grande gole de sua cerveja antes de começar. – Bom, eu morava com minha mãe em San Antonio, sempre foi apenas nós dois, meu pai morreu quando eu ainda era criança e minha mãe teve de dar muito duro pra poder me proporcionar uma boa vida, como ela dizia, mas mesmo assim sustentar a casa e um filho sozinha não era fácil.

- Ela fez tudo o que pode e quanto eu tinha um pouco mais de idade, passei a trabalhar para ajudá-la, mesmo ela sendo contra, querendo que eu apenas estudasse. Eu sempre fui um bom aluno, sabe, consegui uma bolsa na faculdade e em um dia perto do campus que eu conheci o meu antigo agente, Mark Sheppard.

- O que te passou a perna?

- Sim, ele mesmo. – O moreno apertou o gargalo da garrafa em sua mão num gesto raiva e voltou a beber a cerveja. – Ele disse que eu tinha porte para modelo, um bonito corpo e rosto, um ótimo conjunto.

- E é verdade, Jared. Você tem mesmo um ótimo conjunto.

- Obrigado. – O moreno sorriu sem graça pelo elogio. – Mas eu falei pra ele que era tímido...

- E ainda é, não é? – O loiro o interrompeu, estava adorando ver um homem daquele tamanho corar.

- É, ainda sou. – Jared desviou o olhar para a garrafa em suas mãos. – Mas ele disse que com o tempo eu iria perder a timidez e que o pagamento da carreira era bom. E como a minha mãe precisava de dinheiro, eu quis ajudá-la, por isso aceitei a proposta dele.

- Fiz os primeiros trabalhos como modelo e realmente, o dinheiro apareceu e, nossa, eu nunca tinha visto tanto assim! Na hora pensei que poderia viver daquilo e até tranquei a faculdade, sob os protestos da minha mãe que era contra. Fiz mais alguns trabalhos e juntando grana consegui comprar a casa da minha mãe, ela ficou muito feliz e eu nunca vou esquecer o modo como sorria naquele dia, Jen.

Jensen olhava para Jared, que tinha um sorriso sonhador em seu rosto, com certeza lembrando-se do sorriso da mãe. O moreno estava tão envolvido com a história que nem deu conta da forma tão intima que chamou Jensen, mas o loiro percebeu, lembrando-se que Jared o chamou assim na primeira vez que se viram.

- Logo após isso eu ainda fiz mais trabalhos como modelo e o Sheppard como meu agente, mas aí eu não via mais o dinheiro na mesma quantidade que antes, era cada vez menos, e quando eu o questionava porque ele dizia que estava investindo na minha carreira como modelo, que logo eu seria conhecido no país inteiro.

O moreno suspirou e voltou a tomar a sua bebida, constando que ela já estava quase no fim.

- Eu confiei nele, Jen. E ele me enganou, ele não estava investindo em nada na minha carreira, ele gastava o dinheiro em jogos de cassino e estava endividado até as tampas, tanto que recorreu a um agiota. Eu descobri quando fui ao escritório dele e até secretária havia ido embora por falta de pagamento. Quando cheguei lá o escutei sendo cobrado por esse tal agiota, eu voltei pra casa e resolvi falar com ele no dia seguinte. Mas já era tarde, por que ele foi morto naquela mesma noite, por causa de suas dívidas com o agiota.

- Voltei à estaca zero, fiquei sem agente, mas até que foi melhor assim, aquele não valia nada. E não podia mais voltar para a faculdade por que tinha perdido a bolsa. Ainda fiz alguns trabalhos como modelo, mas ia atrás por conta própria, não confiava mais em agentes. Sei que é paranoia minha, que sem um eu não vou conseguir nada nesse ramo, mas ainda tenho que superar isso. – Sorriu fraco. – Tive que voltar a morar com a minha mãe, já que não poderia mais ficar no apartamento que havia alugado, não tinha como mantê-lo.

- Se o sorriso que a minha mãe me deu no dia que eu dei a casa para ela foi um dos mais lindos que já vi, o sorriso que ela me deu ao voltar para casa foi tão triste que senti algo quebrar-se em mim. O sorriso dela era triste, como se ela tivesse fracassado em dar a vida que ela pensava que eu merecia, mas eu sabia que a culpa não era dela e sim minha, eu que fui um fracasso, eu que fiz tudo errado ao largar a faculdade por uma ilusão.

- Minha mãe disse que eu sou ingênuo demais e as pessoas se aproveitam disso em mim, mas na verdade eu sou um estúpido que confia demais nas pessoas, pensando que há algo bom nelas e por isso acabo me ferrando.

- Não queria ser mais um fardo para minha mãe, era assim que me sentia mesmo ela dizendo que eu nunca seria um. Então resolvi sair de casa e procurar outro emprego, iria fazer algo por minha mãe, ela merecia por tudo o que fez por mim a vida toda. Consegui um emprego nessa cidade em um grande supermercado, não era muito mas dava para me manter e mandar alguma coisa para minha mãe. Há três meses fui demitido de lá, e alguns dias atrás Beaver me procurou, disse que me conhecia dos trabalhos que havia feito antes e que tinha uma proposta para mim, irrecusável...

O moreno deu o seu ultimo gole em sua cerveja, secando a garrafa.

- E mais uma vez, como diz a minha mãe, fui ingênuo e me deixei levar pelas palavras de Beaver. Ele me ofereceu dinheiro quando eu mais precisava, mais uma vez confiei em alguém e acabei me dando mal. Antes que me pergunte, eu também assinei o contrato sem ler, aquele velho astuto me levou na sua lábia e eu caí feito um patinho...

- E agora... – Jared colocou a garrafa sobre o tampo da mesa e sorriu amargamente para o loiro a sua frente. – Agora estou aqui, depois de bancar mais uma vez o estúpido por confiar nos outros. Sendo obrigado a fazer algo que nunca pensei em fazer na vida.

Jensen ouviu, calado, toda a história de Jared. Também terminou de tomar sua cerveja e colocou a garrafa vazia em cima da mesma, ao lado de onde Jared havia colocado a outra. Jensen estava surpreso com tudo o que o moreno passou.

- Olha Jared, eu sei que você foi enganado, mas não tem que pensar que todos vão querer fazer isso, se aproveitar de você. Sim, você tem que ser cauteloso, mas não deve se fechar para os outros. Também existem pessoas boas no mundo, em que se pode confiar, você só não havia encontrado ainda.

- Que sorte eu tenho, não é? – O moreno perguntou irônico.

- Tem sorte sim, Jay... – Jensen sorriu. – Porque você finalmente encontrou a pessoa que possa confiar, eu.

Jensen levantou-se, sorrindo, e foi até Jared. Parando ao seu lado e colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Você pode confiar em mim, Jared. Eu não vou me aproveitar da sua ingenuidade, eu vou ser o amigo que você precisa. De agora em diante, você tem a mim para ficar ao seu lado.

- Obrigado, Jensen. Você mal me conhece e já está querendo ser meu amigo. – Jared colocou sua mão sobre a de Jensen, que estava em seu ombro.

- Você é uma boa pessoa, Jared, isso dá pra notar de longe. – Jensen se afastou e pegou as garrafas de cima da mesa. – E não se ache estúpido por ter caído na lábia de Beaver, eu também caí, cara.

- Porque você também é um estúpido. – Jared disse sorrindo, ele estava mais solto. Não sabia se era por causa do álcool em seu organismo, ou se foi por causa de Jensen.

- Tudo bem, fui estúpido em assinar aquela porra de contrato sem ler, igual a você. Mas todos temos nossos momentos de estupidez. – O loiro falou em tom descontraído.

- E agora você está ferrado por isso, Jen.

- Nós estamos, Jay. Nós dois estamos.

Ambos riram com isso, com tudo o que aconteceu em suas vidas só o que lhes restava era rir de suas desgraças.

Jensen entrou, seguido de Jared, e pegou outras duas cervejas para eles. Sentaram-se no sofá e voltaram a conversar, mas dessa vez a conversa era mais leve e descontraída. Falavam de tudo um pouco e sempre acabam rindo de uma ocasião cômica em que o outro se metia.

As horas passavam, a conversa continuava e os dois estavam cada vez mais alegres com tanta bebida ingerida. Riam de qualquer coisa que o outro dissesse, e as vezes só de olhar para a cara do outro já estavam rindo. O assunto acabou indo parar no que eles teriam que fazer, e Jensen teve a ideia deles procurarem coisas referentes a isso na internet.

Jensen pegou seu notebook e o colocou sobre a mesinha de centro da sala, ele e Jared sentaram-se no chão de frente para o computador. Em suas buscas pelas internet acabaram parando num famoso site com vídeos gays, pornô. Abriram um vídeo e acabaram rindo de tudo o que viam.

- Como esse cara pode estar gostando de dar se ele tá de pau mole? – Jensen perguntou em meio aos risos.

- Eu não sei, Jen. Vai ver ele nem sente mais. Viu o tamanho daquele cara, o tamanho da coisa dele?

- Coisa, Jared? – Jensen gargalhou.

- Do... pau do cara. – Jared gargalhou acompanhado do loiro. – O pau desse cara deve ter tirado a sensibilidade desse outro que ele tá comendo.

- Com certeza esse cara não tem mais sensibilidade lá atrás. – Jensen gargalhou

Acabaram rindo do vídeo inteiro. Mudaram de vídeo e outras risadas vieram, os dois já estavam alterados pelo álcool.

- Jen, olha isso, cara. Aquele ali tá colocando a língua no...

- Argh, cara, que nojento! Que graça deve ter colocar a língua aí? – Jensen virou-se para Jared e sorriu maldosamente. – Eu não vou colocar a língua no seu...

- Cala a boca, Jensen! – Jared gritou socando o braço do loiro. Foi inevitável para o moreno corar com o comentário do mais velho. Isso só fez Jensen sorrir ainda mais.

- Como é o seu, Jared?

- O meu o que?

- Você sabe... – Jensen fez um gesto com os olhos para o meio das pernas do moreno.

- O que? Pra que você quer saber? – Jared perguntou exaltado, levantando-se totalmente tonto e segurando-se no sofá.

- Que pergunta Jared, eu vou ter que ver de qualquer jeito. – Jensen também se levantou cambaleante e ficou de frente para o moreno.

- E tem que ser agora? – O moreno afastou-se indo para trás do sofá, estava fugindo de Jensen, acanhado com aquela conversa.

- Quanto antes mostrar melhor, Jared... – Jensen tentou se aproximar de Jared, mas o moreno fugia dele, contornando o sofá. – Vamos, Jared! Quero saber se o seu é pequeno e fino como daquele passivinho do vídeo. – Jensen gargalhou.

- Claro que não é! – O moreno gritou ofendido.

- Então mostra essa porra!

- Claro que não vou mostrar!

Os dois falavam aos gritos com o outro. Jensen rolou os olhos pela teimosia de Jared.

- Se você mostrar o seu eu mostro o meu.

Jared não falou nada. Apenas encarava o loiro, e ora olhava para o meio das pernas de Jensen.

- Tudo bem, Jared. Já vi que seu nível de timidez é alto. – O loiro suspirou forte e se jogou sentado no sofá. – Vamos fazer um jogo então.

- O que? Que jogo?

Jensen virou o rosto para Jared, que lhe olhava desconfiado e ao mesmo tempo, curioso. O loiro abriu um sorriso de canto de lábios para o mais novo. Jared pensou que aquela era uma nova variação que via do famoso sorriso Ackles. _"O que será que o Jensen está planejando?"_

Continua...

* * *

><p>Momento Propaganda:<p>

Hey, você leitor de Upside Down, gosta dessa fanfic? Então não deixe de ler as outras fanfics da Eve Ackles. Ela iria ficar muito feliz em ter você junto com ela nas outras estórias. Dê uma passada lá, meus caros!

Intenções: www .fanfiction .net/s/7408749/1/Intencoes

Egos: www .fanfiction .net /s/7466894/1/Egos

Ou se preferir passe no perfil dela e veja o seu trabalho, longfics e oneshots

www .fanfiction .net /u/2472160/ (retire os espaços nos links)

Gostaram da minha propaganda? ^^ Se ainda não leu, podem ler, adoraria ter vocês nas outras fics também.

Beijos, amores e até o próximo capitulo!

* * *

><p><strong>REPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS<strong>:

**Luluzinha:** Tem que aguentar menina, ainda vem mais por aí kkk! Todo mundo perguntando pelo Misha, mas ele volta sim, não se preocupe rsrs. Cada um numa ponta da cama, mais vermelhos que pimentão kkk. Ainda tem muita virgem por aí, não acredita? Shaushausha! Qual seria essas suas ideias? Será que vão bater com o que irá acontecer? Muito obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**Cleia:** Eu fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste desse também. Beijão, linda e obrigada por ter comentado.

**crisro:** E olha só, uma das pessoas que mais gosto, amo seus comentários ^^ O Misha sumiu, mas ele vai voltar sim, não se preocupe, muita gente tambem tá preocupada com isso. Apesar de não ler Jensha, eu gosto muito do Misha, não posso deixar ele de fora da fic assim, ele tem o seu lugar reservado. O Beaver é um personagem que todo mundo fala mal? Por que será hein? Kkkk! Sim, eles estavam muito apavorados no começo, mas foi só juntar as boquinhas que esqueceram tudo kkk! Esse capitulo ficou mais claro o lado do Jay, o que acho? Ele é sim, um tanto ingênuo, até certo ponto mais é. Obrigada por comentar, linda te espero no próximo. Beijão!


	6. Chapter 6

_Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews, adorei todas, e algumas me deixaram corada hahahaha! Como sou uma autora boazinha com os meus amados leitores eu atualizei rápido, pra vocês ficarem sabendo qual é o jogo do Jensen =)_

_Vamos ao capitulo. Espero que gostem._

_**Beta:**__ SweetMissReckles._

_Boa Leitura:_

* * *

><p>- Eu não sei, Jensen... O que você está planejando?<p>

Jared, ainda desconfiado, sentou-se no mesmo sofá que Jensen, mas na extremidade oposta. Jensen levantou-se um pouco cambaleante no inicio, mas depois readquiriu seu equilíbrio.

- Um jogo, Jared. Eu já disse que é isso.

- Tudo bem, mas que jogo é esse?

Jensen foi até ao pequeno bar do seu apartamento, onde tinha algumas garrafas de whisky, pegou uma e mais dois copos pequenos. Voltou para onde Jared estava e sentou numa poltrona de frente para o moreno, colocando a garrafa com os dois copos em cima da mesinha de centro.

- O que é isso, Jen?

- Bebida, Jared. Mais precisamente, whisky. – Jensen falava sorrindo.

- Eu sei o que é, eu quero saber o que...

- É o seguinte Jared, vamos jogar com shots de whisky.

- O quê? – Jared perguntou espantado.

- Sim, cada um toma um shot e quem tomar mais rápido ganha, e o perdedor...

- O que acontece com quem perder? – O moreno perguntou desconfiado.

- Quem perder tirar uma peça de roupa, simples assim.

- Você só pode estar louco, cara. – Jared riu da proposta do loiro, mas depois parou ao ver que, pela expressão de Jensen, ele não estava brincando.

- Vamos, Jared, vai ser divertido. E isso vai ser um modo de conhecermos mais o outro. Conhecer o corpo do outro, já que é com eles que vamos trabalhar mesmo.

Jensen falava naturalmente tudo aquilo. Era para estar estranhando, mas não estava, nem mesmo o fato de tanto querer que Jared tirasse a roupa. Talvez fosse todo o álcool em seu organismo que estava afetando-o ao ponto de fazer coisas que nunca imaginou na vida.

- Tudo bem, Jensen, você venceu, uma hora ou outra mesmo nós vamos ter que ver o outro desse jeito.

"_Vamos ter de fazer muito mais que isso." _O moreno pensou, e isso causou-lhe um arrepio.

- Ótimo, vamos aumentar o número de shots para dois. – Jensen já enchia os dois shots um para ele e outro para Jared, pegou o seu e entregou o outro para o moreno.

- Você está querendo me embebedar ainda mais, é isso?

- Não, Jared. Estou querendo embebedar-_nos_ ainda mais, lembre-se que eu também vou tomar.

Jensen levantou o seu shot e deu um sorriso encorajador para Jared, o moreno o imitou e Jensen contou até três. Ambos viraram ao mesmo tempo os shots e Jared terminou o seu primeiro, fazendo uma careta por que o whisky estava puro.

- Você ganhou essa, Jared, mas ainda temos mais uma rodada.

E mais uma vez contaram até três e viraram seus shots, e outra vez Jared ganhou, comemorando com um grande sorriso.

- Perdeu, Jen, agora vai ter que pagar com a sua própria brincadeira.

- Não tem problema, eu já estou com calor mesmo, tirar a camisa vai ser um alívio.

Jensen levantou-se e vagarosamente retirou sua camisa, tão lentamente que Jared achou que o loiro estava exibindo-se para si. E na verdade, Jensen estava, ele queria ver qual seria a reação de Jared, ainda mais que o moreno ficava envergonhado por tudo. Mas teve uma surpresa ao ver que o moreno não tirava os olhos de seu torso, quase como hipnotizado.

O loiro voltou a sentar, sorrindo para o moreno. Jared engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar do corpo de Jensen.

- Eu percebi o seu olhar, Jared.

- O quê? Que olhar? – O moreno perguntou assustado.

- Deixa pra lá, vamos continuar com o jogo.

Jared já estava mais confiante, imaginava que iria ganhar esse jogo e ainda continuar vestido. Sorriu com o pensamento quando Jensen encheu mais uma vez os shots, depois da contagem ambos beberam e Jensen terminou por primeiro. Jared olhou-o espantado e Jensen apenas sorriu levantando as sobrancelhas.

O moreno resolveu deixar pra lá e seguir com o jogo, Jensen encheu seus shots e ambos beberam, com Jensen acabando primeiro, mais uma vez.

- Cara, o que foi isso?

- Eu deixei você ganhar da primeira vez, Jared, pra ganhar confiança. Agora tira essa camisa, baby, porque você perdeu.

Jared bufou, inconformado, e ficou de joelhos, puxando a sua camisa e jogando-a sobre o sofá atrás de si. Ele já estava tão alterado pela bebida que nem vergonha sentia mais.

Jensen ficou impressionado com o corpo do moreno quando ele tirou a camisa. Jared era forte e tinha os músculos definidos, Jensen se viu com a estranha vontade de levar suas mãos ao torso do moreno e sentir aqueles músculos firmes sob seus dedos. O loiro culpou a bebida pelo o que sentia.

- Você tem mesmo um corpo bonito, Jared.

- Já me disseram isso antes.

- Quem? O seu namorado? – Jensen gargalhou

- Foi ele mesmo, Jen. – O moreno também gargalhou, mas depois parou ao notar que só ele estava rindo, já que Jensen o encarava com os olhos arregalados.

- O que foi?

- Isso é sério?

- O quê? Que eu tenho, ou melhor, tinha um namorado?

- Sim, isso é sério?

- É claro que é, Jen. – Jared voltou a gargalhar. – Já tive muitas namoradas, mas o meu último relacionamento foi com um cara.

- Então você é experiente no que vamos fazer, digo, no filme? – Jensen lhe perguntava, mas não demonstrava raiva ou qualquer outra sentimento ruim para com o moreno. Na verdade ele só estava curioso.

- Não, Jen, apesar de sempre ter atração por caras eu nunca fiquei com um até os "finalmentes". Sempre fui tímido e tinha medo da reação de outro homem se eu chegasse nele. Com o Chad foi diferente, ele quem chegou em mim, disse que eu fui difícil. – Jared gargalhou. – Começamos a namorar e depois de um mês o Chad quis transar, ele quis ser o ativo e eu disse que nem fodendo...

O moreno achava tudo muito engraçado e voltou a rir em meio ao seu relato.

- Ele também não queria ser o passivo, e como eu disse que não rolaria comigo daquele jeito, ele terminou o namoro.

- Ele só queria te comer, Jared. – O loiro também gargalhou.

- Queria sim, só que não conseguiu. – Jared voltou a gargalhar. – Mas e você, Jensen?

- Eu o quê?

- Você é gay, bi ou o restante dos nomes de hoje em dia para mascarar bicha? – O tom de voz de Jared era divertido, o sorriso nunca abandonando seu rosto.

- Eu sempre namorei mulheres... Mas já comi um cara.

- O quê? Quem? Como?

- Foi o meu agente... Eu tinha acabado de participar de um desfile de uma famosa marca de roupas, então Misha e eu fomos para o hotel e bebemos todas para comemorar. Ele disse que não transava há um mês e eu disse que também estava há um tempo sem. Aí ele... Cara, o Misha disse que pra tirar o atraso ele toparia até dar, eu disse que se fosse pra sair da seca também, eu o comeria... Aí, como não falou nada, o joguei sobre o tampo da mesa, deixando o peito dele colado nela, abaixei a sua calça e a minha e... Bom, entrei de uma vez.

- De uma vez? A seco? – Jared perguntou entre o sorridente e o espantado.

- Sim, ele gritou muito no começo, mas depois gostou tanto que até gozou.

- Você o ajudou? Bateu uma pra ele?

- Não, cara. Ele fez isso sozinho, eu só fiz a minha parte, cuidando lá de trás.

- Nem beijo?

- Nem beijo, Jared. No outro dia ele me xingava de tudo o quanto é palavrão dizendo que não conseguia nem sentar direito e continuou assim por alguns dias. – O loiro sorriu ao terminar de falar.

- Eu fiquei com medo de fazer esse filme com você, Jensen. – O moreno pegou a garrafa de whisky e bebeu direto no gargalo.

- Não precisa ter medo, dessa vez eu vou fazer direito. – Jensen tentou confortá-lo.

Encararam-se por alguns minutos e depois caíram na gargalhada. Rir era o que mais estavam fazendo naquela noite.

- Vamos continuar com o jogo, Jared.

- Tudo bem...

E assim eles fizeram. Jensen pegou outra garrafa de whisky, já que a primeira estava no fim, e eles continuaram. Jared teve certeza que Jensen o deixou ganhar da primeira vez quando perdeu mais uma rodada e teve que tirar a calça, ficando só de boxer.

Na próxima rodada o moreno se esforçou e conseguiu terminar o primeiro shot antes de Jensen, mas o loiro terminou o segundo antes de Jared. Fizeram mais uma para desempatar e o moreno perdeu, assim tendo que tirar a sua última peça de roupa.

- Foi um jogo limpo, Jared, agora tira logo a cuequinha.

- Não tenho certeza se foi um jogo limpo, já que você começou me enganando.

- Eu não te forcei a participar do jogo, e eu só te deixei ganhar a primeira, não trapaceei, foi jogo limpo. Agora para de enrolar e tira a logo essa cueca.

O moreno ainda olhou feio para Jensen, mas depois se deu por vencido.

- Quer saber? Foda-se! – Jared levantou-se e retirou sua cueca num movimento rápido, ficando inteiramente pelado em frente à Jensen.

- Wow, isso tudo é seu, Jared?

- Não, só a metade, o restante eu peguei do cadáver do meu pai e costurei no meu pra inteirar.

O moreno respondeu mal humorado e um pouco constrangido. Não imaginava que ainda poderia sentir-se constrangido quando já estava completamente bêbado. Sentou-se sobre as pernas, cobrindo sua genitália com as mãos.

- Tudo bem, a pergunta foi idiota.

- Você acha, Jensen? – O moreno perguntou sarcástico.

- Já disse que foi idiota, tá legal? – Jensen rolou os olhos. – Olha só, como já ganhei o jogo mesmo e você está, digamos que em desvantagem, eu vou me igualar a você.

Jensen sorriu felinamente para o moreno. Levantou-se e empurrou com o pé a mesinha de centro para o lado, fazendo que Jared ficasse exposto para si. Jensen começou a dançar, mesmo sem música, e a passar a mão por seu torso.

Jared já havia notado o que Jensen estava fazendo, mas não iria falar nada. Ele estava gostando do que o loiro fazia. Não era qualquer um que poderia ter Jensen Ackles, fazendo um strip tease.

Jensen desceu lentamente as mãos pelos músculos de tórax e abdômen até alcançar o botão da calça. Abriu-o e, lentamente, também abriu o zíper da calça, revelando a sua boxer branca. Retirou a calça e a jogou para o lado, passou as mãos por suas coxas, eriçando os pelos loiros por onde as mãos passavam.

- Sabe, Jen... – Jared estava hipnotizado com a cena a sua frente.

- O que, Jared?

- Você sabe que sou seu fã, não é?

- Sim, você me contou. – Jensen teve que rir, como Jared iria dizer uma coisa dessas naquela hora? Jensen estava gostando do que fazia, nunca pensou que iria gostar tanto de exibir o seu corpo para um homem nu a sua frente. Mais uma vez o loiro culpou a alta quantidade de álcool presente em seu organismo.

- Eu tinha Jensen... Eu tinha uma revista com um ensaio de você de cueca, em várias poses... Tinha umas em que você estava molhado e a cueca branca, assim como essa que você está usando, ficava meio transparente... Nas laterais do tecido...

- Acho que sei qual ensaio você está falando, Jared. Mas você gostou das fotos? – Jensen passava a mão por cima da cueca, sobre o volume dela e brincava com os dedos com o elástico da peça.

- Eu... eu gostei, Jensen, gostei muito das fotos, tanto que... Tanto que eu... Eu me masturbava olhando pra elas.

Jensen caiu na gargalhada, parando de fazer os movimentos de antes. Era pra ele ficar, no mínimo com raiva, por outro cara dizer-lhe que se masturbava olhando suas fotos. Mas Jensen achou tudo aquilo muito cômico, ainda mais quando o rubor voltou a aparecer no rosto de Jared.

- Ah, Jared... E o que mais? O que mais você fazia enquanto batia uma olhando para minhas fotos? – Jensen perguntou ao parar de rir.

- Eu... Eu imaginava como seria você sem a cueca. Imaginava como seria o seu...

- Você está falando disto, Jared? – Jensen colocou o membro, flácido, para fora da cueca e retirou a peça de roupa, jogando para longe.

Jared não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima do corpo de Jensen, principalmente de certa parte entre as pernas do loiro. Sentiu seu membro enrijecer com isso.

- Ia perguntar se você gostou do que viu, mas julgando pelo jeito como o seu amigo aí subiu, a resposta é sim.

Jensen sentou-se de frente para Jared e olhou para ele, aquele moreno que estava encantando-o com o seu corpo de homem e jeito de garoto. Jensen tinha plena certeza disso, de que estava encantando-se com o jeito, com o corpo, com a pessoa que Jared era.

Olhou para o rosto do moreno, contornando os traços e parando nos lábios finos e rosados de Jared. Jensen molhou seus próprios lábios ao lembrar-se do quão bom é o gosto dos lábios de Jared, da forma que Jared beija tão bem. Levado pelo desejo de provar aqueles lábios novamente, Jensen puxou o rosto do moreno para si e o beijou.

Jensen mergulhou os dedos nos macios fios de cabelos de Jared e a outra mão ficou sobre o pescoço do moreno. Provar os lábios de Jared mais uma vez era muito bom, e Jensen praticamente degustava cada momento que sua boca estava colada à de Jared. Suas línguas enroscando-se entre o beijo, sugou o lábio inferior do moreno e depois sentiu Jared morder levemente o seu lábio inferior.

As carícias foram aumentando a intensidade de acordo com o beijo que ficava cada vez mais lascivo. Jensen não soube ao certo quando aconteceu, mas logo já estava tão duro quanto Jared. Passou as mãos pelas costas e logo depois pelo tórax do moreno, matando a vontade que sentiu de tocar aquele lugar.

Sentia as mãos afobadas de Jared percorrem seu corpo, suas costas, seus braços, passando para o seu tórax, descendo para o abdômen até encontrar o seu membro, onde Jared fechou a mão e deu início a um lento movimento de vai e vem, fazendo Jensen gemer em sua boca.

Era a primeira vez que Jensen ficava com outro homem daquele jeito, da outra vez com Misha fora completamente diferente. Com Jared ele sentia todo o corpo do moreno e sentia vontade de tocá-lo de todas as formas. Foi por isso que Jensen também levou sua mão ao membro de Jared, masturbando-o, sem parar de beijá-lo.

Jared intensificou seus movimentos no membro de Jensen e o loiro fez o mesmo consigo. Jensen levou uma mão à bunda de Jared e a apertou fortemente, enchendo a mão com o músculo daquela parte do corpo do moreno. Jared arfou, separando sua boca da do loiro e Jensen aproveitou para beijar o pescoço do mais novo.

Colocou as duas mãos sobre os ombros do moreno e o empurrou, fazendo com que ele deitasse no chão, sobre o tapete da sala. Sorriu malicioso para o moreno e sentou-se sobre o seu quadril, juntou suas ereções e passou a manipulá-las juntas. Jared gemeu ao sentir seu membro junto ao de Jensen, a mão do loiro envolver ambos e movimentar-se, masturbando-os mutuamente.

- Ah, Jay... Eu sou... Você é... Nós somos grandes e isso tudo tá difícil de caber na minha mão.

Jared levou sua mão junto à de Jensen, ajudando-o naquela prazerosa masturbação. Ambos começaram a gemer cada vez mais alto e não demorou para que ambos gozassem, derramando-se sobre o abdômen do moreno.

Jensen ainda debruçou-se sobre Jared, voltando a beijá-lo e sujando-se também com o gozo que estava sobre o corpo do moreno. Ambos estavam sem fôlego e logo partiram o beijo. Jensen saiu de cima de Jared e deitou ao seu lado, no chão. Viraram a cabeça para o lado e viram o rosto do outro, ambos começaram a sorrir.

E ainda sobre o efeito do álcool, junto aquela sensação pós-gozo, os dois dormiram, deitados no chão, sujos de sêmen e com a garrafa, os copos, e também suas roupas jogados ao redor.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta: OMFG! slkdjslkdjslkdjdlskdj *cai no chão*<strong>

**Aviso importante: A beta acaba de ser mandada para o hospital devido a um ataque do coração que teve ao terminar de betar o capítulo, obrigada pela atenção.**

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS:<strong>

**Luluzinha:** Voltei, eu não penso em abandonar a fic. Todas tem o seu lugar cativo no meu coração. Quem me dera se eu tivesse ido na con =( mas contar os pelinhos do Jared só o Jensen faz, nem as autoras que foram conseguem tal proeza kkkk! Eu gostei muito desse Jared tímido, achei muito fofo. Fica mesmo meio Sam ele assim. Ele se deu mal por confiar demais nos outros, abusaram da ingenuidade dele. Ser o sofá? Kkkkkkk! Você viu que não foi jogo da verdade, mas acabaram perdendo as roupas rsrs *sorrindo pervamente* Já fez? O_O Eu não fiz, sou super santa hahahaha! Eu vou atualizar Egos logo, e Intenções eu vou começar a escrever. Mas fico feliz que goste das fics. Muito obrigada, linda. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**Cléia:** Todo mundo gostou dessa frase do Jensen kkkk! Eu achei que ele pareceu uma criança falando isso kkk. Eles já se dão bem, foi assim desde a primeira vez que se viram. E posso te adiantar que as coisas vão melhorar agora pra eles rsrs. Obrigada por comentar linda. Beijos.

**crisro:** O Beaver é um velho chato, mas ele juntou os meninos e eles vão ter que agradece-los mesmo por isso depois rsrs. Pode ser por ele não ter pai também, mas as vezes quem tem pai e mãe tambem tem medo de decepciona-los. Decepcionar um pai é uma coisa difícil de aguentar. Jared uma hora vai perder essa timidez, mais se vai ser antes ou depois de fazer o filme eu não vou contar kkk, vai que ele nem a perca? O Misha vai voltar? Kkkk! Parei ele volta sim, mas será que ele vai perdoar o Jensen? Vai que ele volte puta-revoltada kkk! Logo eu irei revelar o escândalo que ocorreu com o Jensen. Se fala com os personagens mostra que se envolve com a história e isso é tão legal ^^ Eu amo mesmo os comentários, cada um dos leitores com suas particularidades. Já sei o que esperar de cada um e gosto dos seus. Muito obrigada, linda eu tambem amo ter você acompanhando as fics. Beijão, linda e até o próximo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Gente, olha eu aqui de novo, quem tava com saudade de mim? Dessa vez eu demorei... Peço desculpa. Não estou tendo tempo para muita coisa. Mas sempre arranjo um para escrever por que eu amo as minhas fanfics e os meus leitores lindos. Estou terminando uma fanfic, então com certeza Upside Down e Egos serão atualizadas com mais frequência, espero que continuem comigo.

Bom, vamos ao capitulo, espero que gostem seus lindos. Estava morrendo de saudades de vocês

**Beta:** Miss Reckless

**Boa Leitura**

* * *

><p>Jensen acordou com aquela já tão conhecida dor de cabeça, aquela que vem acompanhada da ressaca. Era de fato muito bem conhecida por si de tantos porres que ele vinha tomando ultimamente, mas já fazia algum tempo que não bebia mais. Ainda de olhos fechados a realização do que fez na noite anterior veio à sua cabeça em vários flashes.<p>

Jared e ele conversando, bebendo, vendo filmes pornôs gay na internet, Jared e ele tirando suas roupas e finalmente... Jared e ele se masturbando, mutuamente.

_"Puta que pariu! Que merda você fez, Jensen Ross Ackles?" _O loiro se recriminava mentalmente.

Ainda estava de olhos fechados e uma parte sua queria que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um sonho, mas sabia que era real, ainda mais com o peso de um braço por cima de seu peito. Sabia que era o braço de Jared. Vagarosamente abriu apenas o olho direito, vendo o rosto de Jared perto do seu, ressonando em seu sono, dormindo de boca aberta.

Abriu o outro olho e percorreu o corpo do moreno que estava deitado de bruços, com um braço por cima de seu corpo, ambos totalmente pelados. Dando uma olhada geral no apartamento, Jensen pode ver que estava todo bagunçado, garrafas de cerveja e whisky jogadas pelo chão, assim como suas roupas e as de Jared, a mesinha de centro estava virada e jogada do outro lado do cômodo.

- Mas que droga! – Jensen murmurou.

Com cuidado o loiro tirou o braço de Jared de cima do seu corpo e se levantou. Ao tentar dar um passo para pegar sua roupa, Jensen chutou uma garrafa que bateu em outra, reproduzindo um alto barulho e fazendo assim com que o moreno acordasse, assustado.

- O quê? O que aconteceu? – Jared sentou-se rapidamente, reclamando logo depois de sua cabeça que começou a doer. Olhou para o lado e não conseguiu não corar ao ver Jensen, em pé e completamente pelado, olhando-o.

- Ah, meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz? – Jared levantou-se desesperado, sua intenção era fugir dali tamanha era a vergonha que estava sentindo. Deu um passo para trás e pisou em uma garrafa vazia de cerveja que rolou e o fez cair sentado no chão.

- Whoa! Calma, Jared. Não precisa entrar em pânico.

Jensen resolveu acalmar o garoto que parecia estar muito assustado. Sim, pois para ele Jared era apenas um garoto, um garoto assustado. Ackles pegou sua calça e a vestiu, cobrindo a sua nudez, juntou as roupas de Jared, que estava intacto, e as jogou para ele.

- Vista a sua roupa, eu vou até a cozinha para... Bom, para lhe dar privacidade.

_"Como se ele precisasse disso depois do que fizemos na noite passada."_ Jensen não pode deixar de sorrir com o pensamento enquanto se dirigia à cozinha.

Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa com água para beber, estava morrendo de sede, mais um dos sintomas da ressaca, a dor de cabeça ainda era presente, e o "problema" que estava vivenciando no seu apartamento fazia a dor aumentar.

Chegou a pensar que queria não se lembrar do que havia feito na noite anterior, mas não era do tipo de pessoa que bebia e esquecia-se do que fez. Não, ele se lembrava de tudo que havia feito, as imagens estavam vivas em sua mente. Lembrou-se do rosto corado de Jared quando estava bêbado e de como ele ficava envergonhado de falar certas coisas na sua frente, como palavrões.

- Mas quando está duro ele se solta... Tem um corpo bonito, na verdade ele é bonito. – Jensen murmurava sorrindo. Mas seu sorriso sumiu ao se dar conta do que estava falando.

- O que você tem, Jensen Ackles? Agora deu pra achar homens bonitos? Para se sentir atraído pelo corpo de outro homem? – Ele se recriminava. – Não que eu tenha algo contra gays, na verdade na área que trabalhava antes tinha muitos modelos gays e... Já fui muitas vezes paquerado por eles e nunca levei a sério. Mas por que com o Jared está sendo diferente?

Ackles parou em frente a pia e olhou para a janela acima dela, refletindo sobre aquela questão.

_"Talvez seja por causa do filme que vamos fazer. Sim, com certeza é isso, estou levando essa coisa toda a sério demais e... Não é verdade, eu sei que não é. Não é por causa do filme, é por causa dele, com aquele jeito tão envergonhado, com aquele sorriso tão bonito e até parece infantil e, droga, o corpo dele também."_

- Eu estou atraído por ele, por Jared Padalecki. O filho da mãe conseguiu me transformar em gay. – Sorriu aberto ao falar. – Eu só posso estar maluco, com a idade que tenho descubro que sinto atração por outro homem e não estou surtando. – Bufou diminuindo o sorriso. – Mas também, minha vida anda tão ferrada que virar gay seria o mínimo dos meus problemas. Na verdade nesse momento viria até a ajudar. – Riu sem humor ao final da frase.

Coçou seu abdômen e viu uma camada branca vir em baixo de suas unhas, olhou para o abdômen e fez uma careta.

- Droga, tem gozo seco na minha barriga. – Jensen reclamou enquanto abria a torneira para se limpar. – E eu nem sei se é meu ou dele...

**oOo**

Quando voltou para a sala, Jensen encontrou Jared vestido em suas roupas totalmente amassadas, o cabelo desgrenhado, o moreno olhava para os pés, demonstrando que não sabia como agir diante aquela situação. Jensen suspirou fundo e andou até ele, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá.

- Jared... Sobre ontem à noite...

- Isso não deveria ter acontecido, Jensen... Eu extrapolei, passei do limite... Nós passamos do limite. Não deveria... Não deveria ter acontecido nada disso.

- Talvez devesse sim ter acontecido, Jared...

- O que? – O moreno virou-se para o mais velho, assustado com o que ele havia falado.

- Como disse ontem, uma hora ou outra isso iria acontecer, então eu acho melhor ter acontecido agora do que na hora de fazermos o tal filme.

Jared apenas olhava para o mais velho, com a boca aberta. Jensen até achou meio cômico o modo como o moreno estava, diante do silêncio de Jared, o loiro decidiu continuar.

- Nós vamos ter que ser mais íntimos com o outro para fazermos o filme, Jared; e ontem eu posso afirmar que estávamos bem íntimos para dois caras que se conhecem há pouco tempo... – Sorriu torto ao terminar a frase. – Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

- Claro que lembro, Jensen. Mas o caso é que... Você não vai surtar por isso?

- Não vou dizer que não foi estranho por que foi, nós demos um grande passo sobre nos conhecermos, pulamos algumas etapas... Não vou dizer que achei ruim por que também estaria mentindo, eu gostei, Jared...

Jared desviou o olhar, lembrando-se da noite anterior, de ter Jensen sobre o seu corpo, de ter se masturbado mutuamente com o loiro. Sim, ele também gostou muito e não poderia negar.

- E também, Jared... Eu confesso que quando acordei eu fiquei um pouco apavorado com toda essa situação, mas cara, eu, ou melhor, nós vamos fazer um filme pornô, juntos, a gente tem que começar a se acostumar com a ideia e tentar não surtar quando isso acontecer.

- É, você tem razão, Jensen...

- Logo, logo nossas bundas estarão à mostra por aí, Jared. Temos que nos preparar para enfrentar isso.

-É estranho pensar sobre isso, mas concordo com você. – O moreno falou baixo.

- Com certeza é estranho, mas temos que nos conformar com a nossa atual situação... Bom, eu vou tomar um banho e...

- Então eu acho que já vou indo.

- Não, Jared. Assim que eu acabar você toma um banho também, está precisando por que está cheirando a... Sexo.

Jared arregalou os olhos e puxou a camisa para sentir o seu cheiro, Jensen riu e colocou a mão no ombro do moreno.

- Não se espante com isso, eu também estou do mesmo jeito por isso vou ir tomar banho. – O loiro se levantou e olhou sugestivamente para o mais novo. – Quer vir comigo?

- O que? – Jared engasgou-se, surpreso por esse súbito convite do loiro.

- Estava apenas brincando, Jared... Você é tão tímido que chega a ser hilário.

_"Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Jensen? O que está acontecendo com você?" _o loiro murmurou ao se encaminhar para o banheiro de seu quarto.

**oOo**

Jensen tomou o seu banho o mais rápido possível, lutando contra aquela inesperada vontade de se tocar pensando no que fez na noite anterior com Jared e o que mais eles poderiam fazer. Vestiu outra roupa e praticamente obrigou Jared a tomar banho, já que ele queria ir embora.

- Você toma um banho e eu te levo em casa. Se sair assim na rua, as pessoas podem pensar que você foi assaltado.

- Mas, Jensen...

- Sem mas, Jared!

E resmungando, Jared fez o que mais velho mandou. Jensen emprestou uma de suas camisas para Jared usar, já que a que ele usava cheirava a bebida. Convidou-o para tomarem café e o moreno não pôde negar, ainda mais quando seu estômago escolhera justo àquela hora para roncar, pedindo atenção.

Tempos depois Jensen estava em seu carro, levando Jared até o lugar onde ele morava, sendo instruído pelo mesmo sobre qual direção seguir. Jensen viu que o mais novo vivia num bairro pobre da cidade e a julgar pela aparência, também deveria ser perigoso. Parou em frente a um prédio de cinco andares com a pintura já totalmente gasta.

- É aqui que eu moro... Obrigado pela carona.

Jensen não respondeu, continuou olhando para o prédio onde Jared morava e se lembrava da história contada por ele. Como não obteve resposta do mais velho, Jared resolveu sair. E ao ver a porta ser aberta Jensen também saiu do carro.

- Espera, Jared... Eu... Eu vou com você?

- Vai? Por quê? – Jared perguntou confuso.

- Eu... Eu estou com sede. – Jensen sorriu tentando disfarçar.

- Ah, ok. Tudo bem então, vamos!

O prédio do lado de dentro não era muito diferente da conservação do lado de fora, tinta descascando na parede, piso com sujeira impregnada e outras coisa mais que Jensen fez questão de não notar. Jared morava no terceiro andar e o prédio não tinha elevador, por isso tiveram que usar a escada. O moreno parou em frente à porta que tinha uma plaquinha muito inclinada, a ponto de cair, com o número trezentos e três. Tirou as chaves do bolso de sua casa e quando abriu a porta ouviram uma voz rouca e cansada chamar pelo moreno.

- Hey, Padalecki! – Jared virou-se e encarou o dono do quarto que ele alugara.

- Pois não, senhor Singer.

- Não me venha com "pois não", você está com o aluguel atrasado e se não me pagar vai ter que cair fora do meu apartamento.

O dono do apartamento alugado por Jared era Robert Singer, um homem de pele clara, barba grande e branca, cabelos grisalhos e óculos de armação preta de plástico.

- Eu consegui um novo emprego e logo eu irei pagar-lhe, senhor Sing...

- Assim eu espero Padalecki, pois esse é a última vez que eu te cobro, se não me pagar vai para a rua. – E o mais velho andou até o apartamento no fim do corredor e entrou batendo a porta.

Jared virou-se para Jensen que presenciou toda a cena e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso sem graça. Abriu a porta e a deixou aberta para Jensen entrar.

O apartamento de Jared, se é que o poderia ser chamado assim, era minúsculo, a sala e a cozinha eram somente um cômodo dividido por um grande balcão. Na "cozinha" havia uma porta que daria, provavelmente, para o quarto de Padalecki, já que Jensen não vira nenhuma cama na sala além de uma poltrona velha e um pequeno sofá de três lugares, ambos posicionados de frente para uma televisão que mesmo também sendo velha aparentava ser a coisa mais nova daquele lugar.

- Eu sei que esse lugar é um lixo comparado ao seu apartamento, na verdade é um lixo comparado a muita coisa, mas foi a única opção que me restou com o tanto de dinheiro que tinha na minha carteira. – Jared deu um sorriso amarelado e se dirigiu à geladeira para pegar a água que o loiro havia lhe pedido.

- Tá tudo bem, Jared. Eu também já morei em lugares horríveis como este – nada pessoal – antes de ter aquele apartamento. – Jensen terminou de falar e sentou-se na poltrona, afundando nela a ponto de ficar preso no estofado. Levantou-se e sentou, com cuidado, no sofá.

- Desculpe, a poltrona tem um buraco.

- Já disse que está tudo bem, Jared.

- Ah, aqui está sua água. – Jared entregou uma garrafa de água, ainda lacrada, para Jensen que a pegou e tomou o conteúdo. Jared também tinha uma em mãos, já que ainda estava de ressaca e sentia muita sede.

Jensen terminou de beber a água e pegou o moreno olhando fixamente para os seus lábios, propositalmente passou a língua por eles e viu Jared morder o seu.

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito, Jared? – Sorriu sugestivamente ao falar.

- Hã? É que eu... – Jared desviou o olhar para o outro lado. – Estava lembrando que na época que era modelo eu escutei a conversa de umas garotas que estavam vendo uma revista com um ensaio seu. Elas falavam em como você era bonito e que tinha os lábios feitos para serem beijados. Que você deveria beijar muito bem...

- Eu te beijei ontem, e então? Acha que eu beijo bem?

Jared não respondeu e Jensen aproximou-se dele.

- Se estiver em dúvida eu posso te beijar de novo, Jared...

- Jensen... Mesmo que seja necessário que fiquemos mais... íntimos. Eu acho que estamos avançando rápido demais. – Jared olhava para os lábios do mais velho que se aproximava dos seus. Ele não pareceu estar tão convencido com o que disse.

Ackles parou com os lábios próximos aos de Jared, passou mais uma vez a língua por seus próprios lábios, preparando-se para finalmente beijar o mais novo. E faria isso se nessa hora o celular do mais novo não começasse a tocar. Afastou-se, bufando contrariado e Jared levantou-se e atendeu a ligação que foi rápida.

- Era a secretária do Beaver avisando que tenho exames marcados para dentro de três dias.

- Exames?

- Sim, Jensen. Exames de sangue e outras coisas mais para saber se tenho... alguma doença. Acho que vão querer que você também os faça.

- Acho que sim, e por falar no velho Beaver. Acho que você deveria pedir um adiantamento do dinheiro do filme para... Bom, você sabe. – Jensen olhou ao redor no apartamento do moreno. – Não querendo se invasivo.

- Tudo bem, Jensen. Estava pensando em fazer isso mesmo.

Ficaram em silêncio até ele ser quebrado pelo toque do celular de Jensen.

- Deve ser sobre o aviso do exame. – Jensen olhou para o aparelho e falou.

- Então acho melhor você atender.

- Sim, então eu... Vou indo e... A gente se vê.

- Com certeza. – Jared sorriu e levou o mais velho até a porta. – Obrigado, Jensen.

- De nada. – O loiro sorriu ao falar.

Jared fechou a porta e ouviu quando, do outro lado, Jensen atendeu o seu telefone e sua voz se distanciando enquanto ele ia embora. Jared sorriu, e sorriu ainda mais ao lembrar-se da noite que tivera. Era o seu primeiro sorriso sincero desde quando soube que iria ter que fazer o filme.

oOo

Três dias passaram rapidamente e chegou a hora de eles fazerem os exames, sorriram ao se encontrar na clínica que a secretária de Beaver lhes falou que tinha marcado os exames. Foi tudo bem até a hora que o médico os confundiu com um casal e lhes deu uma palestra sobre sexo seguro e "confortável" entre dois homens, com direito a pênis de borracha para ajudar a demonstração.

Os dias seguintes aos exames foram gastos com sms's trocados entre os dois, sempre cheios de brincadeiras inocentes que envolviam algo sobre sexo e perguntas que Jensen fazia e Jared não sabia como responder. Geralmente nessas horas Jensen sorria imaginando a reação do moreno.

Receberam o resultado dos exames constatando que estavam perfeitamente saudáveis e tiveram que levar os exames até Beaver que os avisou que a gravação do filme seria dentro de um mês. O que fez ambos ficarem tensos a sua frente, fato que não passou despercebido por Beaver.

- Ainda estão de frescurinhas sobre fazer a porra do filme? Eu já disse para darem um jeito nisso, eu não me importo como, só não quero dois marmanjos igual a vocês bancando a garotinha virgem na hora de filmar.

Jensen passou os últimos dias tentando se preparar para o filme, já que sabia que não poderia fugir dele. Falava para si mesmo e para Jared que eles teriam que superar o medo de fazer o filme. Mas ouvir Beaver marcando a data da filmagem o fez gelar, fazendo com que chegasse ao ponto de quase surtar e sair correndo da sala do velho.

Incrivelmente Jared ainda conseguiu pedir o adiantamento de uma parte do pagamento do filme sendo concedido por Beaver que informou que um terço do dinheiro estaria disponível na conta de Jared e também de Jensen.

Os dois saíram em silêncio da sala de Beaver, ambos tensos. Encontraram ao lado de fora uma mulher morena de olhos azuis, muito bonita e que sorria para eles.

- Oi, eu sou Traci Dinwiddie, uma das atrizes do estúdio, ou Traci D. como é creditado o meu nome nos filmes. – Ela apresentou-se para os dois que praticamente murmuraram seus nomes.

- Eu não pude deixar de ouvir o que o velho Beaver falou, ou melhor, gritou para vocês. – Jensen sorriu ao ouvir aquela mulher chamar Beaver de velho do mesmo jeito que ele fazia.

- Olhando para vocês dois eu digo que ele está certo, vocês estão muito travados e somente por estarem ao lado do outro sabendo da data de inicio das gravações. O velho não tem jeito para falar com os outros a não ser no grito e isso não melhora a situação de quem está começando como vocês, e podem ter certeza que sei do que estou falando por que já estive em seus lugares.

- Eu tenho uma sugestão, vocês deveriam sair para se conhecerem melhor. Vocês tem um mês para fazer isso certo, então vão com calma, antes de transarem tentem conhecer o outro fora da cama. Conhecer a pessoa com quem vai fazer esse tipo de filme é bom para o desempenho, passa confiança.

- Ele sugeriu que fizéssemos isso. – Jensen falou. – Ele sugeriu que...

- Eu sei, que vocês fodessem. – Traci o interrompeu e começou a gargalhar. – E não discordo dele, se vocês fizerem isso antes do filme talvez seja melhor para vocês. Mas faça o que disse, tentem se conhecer melhor fora da cama, conhecer mais afundo a pessoa com quem vão transar. E quando digo mais afundo não é no sentindo sexual.

Traci gargalhou e dessa vez Jared e Jensen acompanharam na gargalhada. A morena conseguiu amenizar o clima.

- Quando fui fazer o primeiro filme estava tensa assim como vocês e então eu saí com a minha namorada e...

- Você também faz filme gay? – Jared perguntou, interrompendo-a.

- Não, eu faço filme hétero, mas homens gostam de ver duas mulheres se pegando no meio do filme, aí já viram, né? Eu saí com a outra garota que iria fazer o filme comigo e também o cara que iria participar do filme. Amenizou a tensão que sentíamos antes da gravação e a garota do filme, Julie, acabou se tornando minha namorada... Bom, boa sorte para vocês dois no filme e façam o que sugeri, ao menos tentem. Eu vou lá encarar a fera anciã. – Traci beijou o rosto dos dois e seguiu para a sala de Beaver, quando ela entrou, Jensen e Jared escutaram os gritos de Velho com Traci.

- Você quer tentar fazer... Do jeito que ela sugeriu? Ir com mais calma antes de... – Jared começou a falar.

- Antes que acabemos os dois de ressaca depois de uma noite de quase sexo? Acho que ela está certa, e você também estava certo ao dizer no seu apartamento que estávamos rápidos demais. Como a Traci disse, ainda temos tempo até o filme, vamos tentar desacelerar um pouco tudo o que já fizemos e ir com calma.

- Acho que sim... – Jared suspirou. – E como vamos fazer?

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>COMO VOCÊ NOTARAM O FANFICTION NET MUDOU A FORMA DE DEIXAR REVIEWS, ENTÃO EU PEÇO PARA OS QUE FOREM POSTAR REVIEWS SEM ESTAR LOGADOS PARA QUE ESCREVAM SEU NOME ANTES DO COMENTÁRIO, ASSIM EU PODEREI IDENTIFICÁ-LOS E RESPONDÊ-LOS NA PRÓXIMA ATUALIZAÇÃO. SE NÃO, APARECE SÓ O GUEST E EU NÃO IREI SABER DE QUEM É O REVIEW. POR FAVOR, ESCREVAM SEUS NOMES, OK? BEIJOS DA EVE =*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:<strong>

**Crisro:** As coisas esquentaram tanto, que com o álcool no meio, eles poderiam sair incendiados. Esses joguinhos envolvendo bebidas nunca sai coisa boa, mas pra eles saiu kkk! O Jensen não é nenhum santo nessa fic, mais tambem não é uma pessoa má, o Jared é tímido, menos quando tá sem roupa na frente do cara que ele via nas fotos enquanto se masturbava hauhauahua! O Misha não volta mais, ou melhor, ele volta mais como um vilão vingativo. Vai querer se vingar do Jensen por ter instrunchado o donuts dele ahuahauhaua O_O

Obrigada pelo comentário, linda. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**Luluzinha:** Sim, jogo com bebidas sempre saem coisas que... Hum, hum... kkkk! Mas o Jensen é uma boa pessoa ué, e ele não fez nada demais, só ele não trapaceou no jogo só deu uma vantagem para o Jared kkkk! Jared tem experiência na bagaça, não tanto mais tem. Huahauhaua, tadinho do Misha né, nem o Jensen compensa a dor que ele sentiu *será? O_O*

Eu tambem adoro um Jared tímido *-* e esse é muito tímido, o que vai ser um problema pra ele *soltando spoilers* Eu sou santa sim, e claro que inventaram o nome pra te descrever: Pecado apta em luxuria huahaua

Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**Cléia:** Sua reação me deixou feliz, obrigada linda. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**TheMrsPadackles:** Minha noiva foi parar no hospital por causa do capitulo O_O Volta noiva, vou te dar muito amor e carinho Beijos, linda


	8. Chapter 8

**Título: **Upside Down

**Autor**: Eve Ackles

**Beta:** A partir de agora sem beta :( os erros são todos meus

**Fandom**: Supernatural (RPS - Padackles)

**Pairing: **Jensen/Jared

**Advertências**: Relação homossexual

**Classificação:** M (NC-17)

Gente me desculpem pela demora. Eu assumo toda a culpa por que fiquei muito tempo sem inspiração para essa fic, mas agora as coisas estão correndo bem. E como viram eu estou sem beta agora, ela está ocupada e para não atrapalha-la com os seus afazeres eu a livrei da betagem. Agora estou por conta própria, então se verem algum erro podem me avisar ok? Espero que gostem do capitulo. Beijos seus lindos e lindas.

* * *

><p>Jensen estava apoiado na sacada de seu apartamento, olhando a vista a sua frente. O céu escuro e estrelado, digno de uma noite de verão. Em sua mão um copo com uma pequena dose de whisky. Estava arrumado, cheiroso e acima de tudo com medo, e a dose de whisky devia-se a isso, para tentar aliviar aquela tensão que o medo lhe dava.<p>

Estava claramente atraído por Jared, esse era um fato que ele não poderia negar. Como poderia? Desde a primeira vez que o viu ele se sentiu atraído pelo moreno.

De primeira não foi uma atração sexual, era mais como se quisesse ficar ao lado de Jared e tê-lo ao seu lado. Percebeu que o moreno provocava esse efeito nos outros. Jared era solar e conseguia trazer facilmente as pessoas para perto de si. Apesar de achar Jared estranho de primeira instancia por ele ser extrovertido demais ao ponto de falar consigo como se fosse grandes amigos sendo que era a primeira vez que se viam, ao menos da parte de Jensen era a primeira vez que se viam.

Em pensar que aquele moreno extrovertido entre quatro paredes fosse totalmente o contrário. Jared era tímido quando se tratava de sexo, era isso que parecia. Jensen não sabia se era por que Jared iria ter a sua primeira relação sexual com outro homem ou ele agia sempre assim nessas horas. A única coisa que o loiro sabia era que esse era um dos motivos por ele ter se atraído tanto por Jared. Claro que o corpo estupidamente perfeito do moreno também contava muito.

Nunca antes havia cogitado a ideia de ir pra cama com outro homem e nem olhou para outro homem com desejo. No entanto, desejo era só que havia em seu corpo ao se lembrar de Jared, ao lembrar-se do corpo dele junto ao seu, do sabor de seu beijo. Poderia dizer que foi enfeitiçado, isso se acreditasse nessas coisas, mas na verdade era só sua sexualidade tardiamente lhe mostrando que poderia se interessar pelo corpo de outro homem.

- Estranhamente não é isso que me dá medo... – Jensen murmurou ao tomar um pequeno gole de sua bebida.

Estava com medo de seu futuro, o que seria de sua vida ao ter cada canto de seu corpo exposto para quem quisesse ver.

- Como minha família vai reagir ao me ver transando com um cara. Droga! Como o meu pai vai reagir ao ver a bunda do filho dele no vídeo. Isso se eles verem alguma coisa e, eu peço a tudo que é mais sagrado que eles não vejam nada. Apesar de eu achar que isso seria pedir demais.

Jensen tomou o restante de sua bebida num gole só. Andou de volta para dentro do apartamento, passando pelo balcão e deixando o corpo vazio por lá. Ajeitou sua jaqueta, pegando o seu celular, preparando-se para sair.

Sua mão parou quando ia guardar o telefone no bolso da jaqueta. Olhou para o aparelho, indeciso, e ainda da mesma forma Jensen passou o dedo pela tela e acessou a agenda e discou o telefone já tão conhecido.

Esperou ser atendido, mas não aconteceu e suspirou profundamente quando a ligação caiu no correio de voz.

- Misha... eu sei que fiz besteira e que você tem todo o direito de ter raiva de mim... – Jensen sorriu sem humor. – Mas cara já passou tempo demais para você pensar, para guardar mágoa dentro de você. Esse não é o tipo de cara que eu conheci e tenho como melhor amigo. Eu preciso de você Misha, não para consertar minhas burradas. Eu só quero ter o meu amigo de volta...

Jensen encerrou a ligação e guardou o telefone no bolso. Estava incerto se não tinha sido egoísta demais ao ligar para Misha, mas se estivesse mesmo sendo egoísta, naquele momento, ele não estava ligando. Ele realmente queria seu amigo ao seu lado, Misha sempre fora uma espécie de porto seguro e agora Jensen precisava dele. Passou a mão pelo rosto e pegou suas chaves.

- Imagino o que diria agora para mim, amigo... – Sorriu ao imaginar a resposta. – Com certeza diria que estou incrivelmente ferrado.

**oOo**

Ackles dirigia seu carro caro pelas ruas iluminadas da cidade, era uma linda noite afinal de contas. Estava um pouco nervoso com o que faria essa noite. Estava indo em um encontro com Jared, com um cara e ele, Jensen, nunca esteve num encontro com outro homem que não fosse profissionalmente e, agora com Jared seria diferente.

- Se for ver por um lado esse encontro não deixar der ser um pouco profissional. – Jensen falou consigo mesmo enquanto dirigia.

Sim por que de uma forma ou de outra aquele encontro estava ligado ao que eles teriam que fazer, agora em poucos dias. Parou o carro em frente ao restaurante onde Padalecki com certeza já o estaria esperando, era um local simples, esse foi o combinado pelos dois e da mesma forma na atual situação financeira deles não poderiam pagar por algo mais refinado. Saiu do carro e a brisa da noite o atingiu, balançando seus curtos fios loiros. Inspirou fundo e andou em direção à entrada do lugar.

Olhou para os lados a procura de Jared e não foi difícil encontrar um moreno alto sentado a uma mesa posta um pouco ao centro do ambiente. Padalecki era facilmente notado por seu tamanho. Jensen andou até onde o outro estava e parou a sua frente. Jared olhou para cima reconhecendo Ackles e se levantou, ambos um de frente para o outro, olhando-se sem saber como iriam agir diante de um simples cumprimento que era fundamental naquele momento.

- Oi, tudo bem? Já fez o pedido? – Jensen disse enquanto se sentava a uma cadeira e era imitado por Jared. Sua intenção era por um fim naquele clima estranho. Eles estavam ali para se tornarem mais íntimos e se conhecerem melhor e não dar um passo para trás. Optou por não cumprimentar o moreno com um aperto de mão por achar aquele gesto formal demais, e tudo o que eles não precisavam naquela noite era de formalidades.

- Não pedi nada, na verdade estava esperando você chegar.

- Desculpe se me atrasei, Jared.

- Está tudo bem, confesso que eu meio que estou atrasado também. Cheguei poucos minutos antes de você. – Jared riu e Jensen o acompanhou.

E a partir daquele momento a conversa fluiu naturalmente entre os dois. Jared contou sobre a sua vida, sobre o que gostava e o que não gostava de fazer. Coisas que ele não disse no apartamento de Jensen já que naquele dia ele só contou a parte "ruim" de sua vida. Contou como ele era um garoto peralta quando mais novo e Jensen concordou dizendo que sua cara não negava o que só fez o moreno rir abertamente, do seu jeito espalhafatoso. Jensen descobriu que gostava da forma como o moreno ria, gostava do som de sua risada e durante aquela noite ele se empenhou em fazer Jared sorrir, gargalhar ainda mais. Coisa que não fora difícil já que o moreno ria facilmente de tudo.

Jensen também contou sobre ele, sua família, seus amigos e história de seus tempos de modelo. Falou sobre suas namoradas, ou melhor, sobre sua fase pegador e o loiro ria enquanto falava, pensando agora o quanto ele era imaturo naquela época e ponderando se nesse tempo em que ele perdeu tudo ele amadureceu ao menos um pouco.

Falar sobre namoros fez com que Jensen se interessasse pelo tal namorado Jared, ele ficou curioso sobre esse namorado desde quando Jared lhe contou. Não perguntou mais coisas no dia por que estava bêbado demais para formular perguntas coerentes, mas agora, depois de jantarem e estarem andando lado a lado casualmente pelas ruas indo a lugar nenhum, a oportunidade surgiu e Jensen aproveitou.

- Eu não sei, Jen... – Jared começou a falar e Jensen sorriu ao ouvir a forma como o moreno o chamou, tão intimamente, como se fossem amigos há muito tempo. – Eu fiquei com o Chad mais pela curiosidade do que outra coisa, não existia amor na nossa relação. Chad era do tipo que transava com tudo que passasse a sua frente e eu aproveitei para experimentar esse... outro lado da minha sexualidade. – Jared disse sorrindo enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

- Você estava disposto a tentar, mas não a ceder. Tipo, ficar por baixo. – Jensen pontuou.

- Essa nunca foi a minha intenção ao ficar com Chad, eu não queria alguém para me comer, na verdade eu queria o contrário.

- Que safadão! – Jensen disse dando um leve soco no braço do moreno que olhou para o outro lado, um tanto constrangido.

- Eu acho que ficar por baixo no sexo é uma forma de se entregar ao outro, entregar o seu corpo e para isso a pessoa tem que ter confiança com que está indo pra cama, e está preparado psicologicamente para isso senão a gente pode surtar na hora... Eu era novo demais...

- Você ainda é novo demais Jared.

- Sim, mas naquela época eu era imaturo demais. Estava com os hormônios a flor da pele e, acho que para ser... passivo, a pessoa tem que estar muito segura de si, de sua decisão e acima de tudo, ter segurança no outro. Eu não tinha segurança em mim mesmo quanto mais no Chad. – Jared riu ao terminar de falar.

- Acho que imaturidade é a palavra da noite. – Jensen murmurou.

- O que disse?

- Eu disse que acho poderíamos sentar ali naquele banco. – O loiro apontou para o banco de uma pracinha mais a frente. Jared apenas concordou com um menear de cabeça seguiu o outro para o banco, se sentando ao lado dele.

- Acho que essa noite foi muito informativa não é? Aprendi muita coisa sobre você, Jared

- Eu também aprendi muita coisa sobre você, coisas que eu não sabia frequentando sites e blogs de fãs. Claro que sobre sermos do Texas eu já sabia...

- É verdade, somo ambos do Texas e torcemos para o...

- DALLAS COWBOYS! – Os dois falaram juntos e apontando para o outro, riram e se recostaram no banco.

- Sabe... – Jensen começou depois de um tempo em que ficaram em silencio. – A minha família ser do Texas torna-se um dos principais motivos que me faz ter medo do filme que iremos fazer. – O loiro disse baixo, quase como se estivesse contando um segredo.

- Eu pensei que você estivesse tranquilo quanto a isso, Jensen.

- Vou ser muito sincero com você, Jared. Eu morro de medo disso tudo, morro de medo das consequências que isso vai causar na minha vida, em nossas vidas, na hora e futuramente por que isso vai ficar marcado pra sempre. Eu tento passar uma postura mais confiante por que você parecia estar surtando com tudo isso, você precisava de um porto seguro assim como o meu já foi muitas vezes o Misha e, eu quis ser o seu porto seguro.

- O... Obrigado. – Jared respondeu surpreso com tudo o que o outro estava lhe falando.

- Talvez eu tenha feito isso por você por que eu percebi que ter os dois surtando juntos seria pior ou, sei lá; essa sua carinha de cachorro na chuva me fez agir assim. Não me pergunte o porquê eu fiz isso por você, só aceite que eu fiz e vou continuar fazendo ok?

- Tudo bem... Eu acho

-Eu acho? É só isso que você tem pra me dizer, _eu acho_?

- Eu não sei o que dizer, Jen. – Jared disse levantando os braços em sinal defesa.

- Tudo bem, deixa pra lá. Você estragou o momento.

Jensen abriu os braços e os apoiou no banco, passando um por trás de Jared. Os dois ficaram em silencio e mais uma vez Jensen estava olhando as estrelas. Gostava delas, sempre gostou.

- Obrigado Jensen. – Jared disse quebrando o silencio. O loiro virou o rosto para o moreno e sorriu.

- Não me precisa me agradecer, Jared.

- Mas... Mas você... – Padalecki começou a falar, indignado, mas for interrompido por Jensen.

- Olha; eu só quero que você saiba que estou aqui por você e que vou estar. É como disse outro dia, você não teve sorte com as pessoas em quem você confiou, mas eu sou uma pessoa em que você pode confiar. Eu gosto de você Jared e quando gosto de alguém eu não os abandono.

- Obrigado, de novo, Jensen.

- Não por isso...

Os dois se olharam e trocaram um sorriso. E mais uma vez Jensen se via atraído pelo moreno, dessa vez não era algo sexual como das outras vezes. Um sorriso, apenas um sorriso de Jared era o bastante. Jared era encantador com aquelas covinhas e o loiro se derretia, sentia novamente aquela sensação de fazer Jared sorrir novamente e de sorrir junto a ele.

Jensen não havia dado por conta de que enquanto divaga sobre o sorriso de Padalecki mais se aproximava dele. Só notou que isso aconteceu quando sentiu a respiração do moreno ir de encontro ao seu rosto.

- Sabe, eu não costumo beijar no primeiro encontro Jensen. – Jared disse sorrindo provocativo.

- Eu não costumava ter encontros com homens e, no entanto, aqui estou eu com você. Não costumava beijar outro homem e eu já te beijei e quero muito te beijar de novo Jared. Então por que você não quebra essa sua regra de não beijar no primeiro encontro ou apenas abre uma exceção pra mim?

Jared riu para Jensen e o puxou para um beijo que, diferente de todos os outros antes trocados, era mais calmo e os dois estavam aproveitando de uma maneira diferente das outras vezes. Este beijo parecia ainda parte do plano da noite que era conhecer o outro, mas ambos viram que também servia para conhecer a si mesmo. Com aquele encontro, com aquele beijo, Jensen percebeu que não se sentia atraído por Jared apenas sexualmente e pela forma com que o moreno o beijava de volta Jensen teve certeza que Jared se sentia da mesma forma.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS AS REVIEWS DESLOGADAS:<strong>

**GUEST (não foi identificado):** Eu fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, isso sempre me deixa feliz, saber que estão gostando da história. Muito constrangedor essa palestra de sexo gay, tadinho dos Js hauahauua! Beijos!

**PEROLA:** Altos surtos nesse reviews, adorei hauahauhaua *-* Jensen abriu as pernas? Só se for pra coçar o saco por que ainda não rolou lemon kkkk! Seria pior se ele dissesse que iria preparar uma salsicha com ovos kkk O_O Jensen convida para o banho naquele estilo do vai que cola rsrs. Jared seu vizinho? Hauahauhua, não, não acho que more num lugar igual a onde o Jared mora. Divas moram bem rsrsrs. Eu esqueci de avisar que esse Singer é o produtor da série SPN e não o Bobby Singer personagem, acho que confundi muita gente O_O kkkk! Amei cada surto seu no reviews, lindona 3 Se não assinasse não saberia quem é kkkk! Claro que saberia, você é inconfundível 3 Beijos, lindona e até mais!

**CRISRO:** Essa combinação eu gosto kkkk, eu não sei, mas acho que o Jensen não vai querer constranger o Jared não hein *alerta de spoiler* Não, eu disse que o Collins seria vilão? Eu não sei, será? hauahuahua brincadeira ele não será vilão. Jared vilão? Não consigo vê-lo assim, por isso que dificilmente leio Jensha. Não generalizando é claro. Esse capitulo deu pra ver como ficou a amizade deles. Logo o Misha volta, pode esperar rsrs. Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos!

**LULUZINHA:** Conferindo o território, adorei isso hauahauhaua! O Jared pelado deve ser uma cena louca de se ver né? Só de pensar sinto calor kkkk! Estou vendo que somos mais de duas por que todas estão dizendo que gostam de tímidos, e se for o Jared então *-* Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Meus amados leitores, eu agradeço pelos maravilhosos reviews que recebi no capitulo anterior. Vocês são demais seus lindos, não imaginava que sentiam tanta falta dessa fic. Mas podem ficar tranquilos, agora a coisa engrena de vez.**_

_**E por falar nisso, peço desculpa pela demora nas atualizações de minhas fics. Estou meio atrapalhada e estou tendo um problema na coluna. Não, eu não estou ficando corcunda, o caso é que eu até sento para escrever, mas escrever sentindo dores não dá. As coisas não fluem então eu faço outras coisas para relaxar. Mas como disse antes, agora as coisas engrenam, vou tentar atualizar todas as quatros fanfics em andamento com mais frequência ok? Pode ser que os capitulo saem menor ou não, depende do momento. Mas vou tentar sim, em respeito a vocês por que vocês merecem por sempre me apoiar.**_

_**Agora sem mais enrolação vamos ao capitulo.**_

_**Beta: **Claudia Winchester_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>_

* * *

><p>Os encontros entre Jensen e Jared, para se conhecerem melhor, continuaram, mas eles tiveram que ser feitos em um curto intervalo de tempo, pois em poucos dias eles estariam no estúdio gravando o bendito filme.<p>

Em uma semana eles tiveram dois encontros. O primeiro no restaurante e o segundo num jogo de basebol. Diferente do primeiro encontro, que eles não souberam agir – fato que agora era motivo de gozação entre eles por que antes daquilo eles já tinham feito coisas bem íntimas – no segundo, eles foram mais receptivos um com o outro. A aproximação deles era um desejo mútuo e sempre um acabava invadindo o espaço pessoal do outro. Isso poderia ser motivo de algum tipo de briga, mas na verdade era muito bem vindo e esperado por ambos que acontecessem.

Jensen aprendeu muito bem como invadir o espaço pessoal dos outros tendo Jared como um ótimo professor. Não que ele gostasse de fazer isso. Ele presava por sua intimidade, era um homem reservado afinal de contas. Mas no momento atual; íntimo e reservado eram palavras que estavam riscadas do seu vocabulário.

Essa noite seria o terceiro encontro que iriam ter e por falta criatividade para escolherem um lugar e concordando que queriam algo mais pessoal, eles escolheram jantar no apartamento de Jensen. Eles poderiam pensar em um bom lugar para irem, opção era o que não faltaria. Mas talvez eles quisessem ficar sozinhos aquela noite.

Com toda a certeza esse era a vontade de ambos, mesmo ela não sendo dita.

Jensen fez questão de preparar o jantar aquela noite. Ele não era um exímio cozinheiro, mas sabia se virar como podia e, modéstia a parte seus pratos saiam no mínimo saborosos por que nunca ninguém negou ou reclamou do que havia preparado. Misha nunca negara que seus pratos ficavam bons.

Ao pensar no amigo Jensen se entristeceu. Collins não ligara de volta, nem mesmo retornou sua mensagem. Estava claro que o moreno ainda estava aborrecido e Jensen já não o entendia mais, por que como ele disse na mensagem de voz que deixou para o outro; Misha não era e nunca foi uma pessoa de guardar rancor, esse tipo de pessoa não era o seu amigo e Jensen não conseguia imaginar por que o outro estava agindo dessa forma.

Resolveu que por hora não iria pensar naquilo. Ele não queria ficar pra baixo aquela noite, pois queria que ela fosse no mínimo divertida. Sim, sua ideia era fazer com que Jared se soltasse mais. Apesar de que ultimamente o moreno demonstrava estar mais solto em sua companhia, parecendo que com a convivência e a intimidade ganha ele estava criando coragem para se soltar mais.

Mas Jensen queria ver até onde Jared iria, qual seria o limite de Padalecki e ele esperava que não fosse pouco e mesmo se fosse queria o fazer extrapolá-lo. Seria no mínimo divertido ver o moreno se excedendo um pouco. Seus próprios limites há muito tempo já foram extrapolados então por que não ir mais além?

Se os dois fossem mais além, juntos, e por vontade própria seria muito melhor.

Sorrindo como há tempos não fazia, por causa do que acabara de pensar, Jensen terminou de preparar o jantar e logo após foi tomar um banho e se arrumar para esperar por Jared.

**oOo**

Neste momento Jensen estava em frente ao grande espelho do seu quarto, arrumando-se. Para aquela ocasião o loiro havia comprado roupas novas, calças jeans um pouco mais coladas ao corpo, evidenciando ainda mais suas pernas arqueadas. Quando mais novo ele não gostava de suas pernas arqueadas, mas com o passar do tempo ele notou que elas chamavam a atenção dos outros e não da maneira ruim que costumava pensar.

Algumas pessoas diziam que elas eram um charme e ao lembrar-se disso Jensen ria.

- Como se uma coisa dessas fosse possível. – O loiro disse incrédulo para o seu reflexo no espelho. Ajeitou a camisa de flanela ao seu torso, enrolando as mangas até a altura dos cotovelos. Ela era mais justa, propositalmente, nos bíceps. Fazia parte do seu plano para testar os limites de Padalecki.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente ao pensar que estava agindo feito uma garota, que ajeitava o decote da blusa para chamar a atenção do rapaz que estava a fim, querendo seduzi-lo. Ele poderia não ser uma garota e não ter decote para mostrar, mas sim, sua intenção era seduzir o moreno.

Talvez aquela situação toda de filme pornô, sair com o outro protagonista do filme e, acima disso, beijar e cobiçar o co-protagonista do dito filme, estivessem fazendo com que ele estivesse mais aberto a toda a coisa... Gay que estava lhe rondando.

Ultimamente, principalmente seus desejos gays para com certo moreno alto de corpo impecável, estavam cada vez mais difíceis de controlar.

Ouviu a campainha tocar e antes de ir atender a porta deu mais uma conferida em seu visual, desde as roupas até os cabelos curtos penteados de um jeito espetado. Ao ver que tudo estava de seu agrado saiu em direção a porta. Ao abrí-la prendeu a respiração ao ver o moreno parado a sua frente. Ele estava vestido de um modo despojado, tênis, calça jeans e... Uma camisa gola V.

Parecia que Jared também estava querendo seduzí-lo por que aquela camisa estava evidenciando os músculos do torso do moreno. Jensen suspirou e passou a língua pelos lábios, era um gesto típico seu, mas naquele momento havia mais um significado para ele e, pela forma como Jared sorriu, com certeza ele havia entendido qual era o significado daquele gesto.

Jensen estava devorando o moreno com os olhos, e ao passar a língua pelos lábios era como se ele pudesse comê-lo vivo.

Em parte era esse o seu pensamento, mas não no sentindo literal da palavra _comer_ daquela frase eroticamente ambígua.

- Entre... – Jensen disse dando passagem para o outro, afinal não poderiam ficar ali na porta se encarando por tanto tempo.

- Você está bonito. – O moreno falou ao entrar.

- Você também está. – Jensen devolveu o elogio. – Na verdade, Jared. Você está é muito gostoso.

- Er... Obrigado. – Padalecki falou um tanto sem jeito pela fala tão direta do mais velho.

E lá estava ela, a timidez de Jared dando as caras e mostrando a Jensen a barreira que ele deveria quebrar. Não apenas para melhorar a relação deles, mas também para ajudar o moreno, por que vergonha é tudo o que eles não devem ter na hora de gravarem o filme.

Sim, Jensen iria ajudá-lo com isso. E seria um imenso _prazer_ ajudar o moreno com a sua timidez.

- Vem. Vamos jantar Jared.

**oOo**

O jantar correu de forma tranquila e agradável. Jensen em alguns momentos tocou em certos assuntos que fizeram o moreno corar. Ele gostava de ver essa reação nele, de ver alguém do tamanho de Jared corando. O achava extremamente fofo quando ele ficava com o rosto vermelho e não podia evitar dizer ou fazer algo que provocasse aquela reação no moreno.

Agora os dois estavam sentados, lado a lado, nas espreguiçadeiras na varanda do apartamento de Jensen. Relaxados, conversando amenidades enquanto desfrutavam um bom vinho que fora comprado por Jensen especialmente para aquela ocasião.

- Eu soube que o velho Beaver te deu um adiantamento do dinheiro que vamos receber pelo filme. – Jensen perguntou.

- Sim, é verdade. Ele me adiantou um pouco mais de um terço do dinheiro combinado no contrato. Eu mandei uma quantia para minha mãe e paguei as dívidas que tinha, inclusive com o senhor Singer. Agora ele está feliz comigo, me tratando muito bem. – Jared riu ao falar, lembrando como o dono do apartamento que alugou para morar mudou o seu comportamento da água para o vinho.

- Mas me diga Jensen. Como você sabe sobre o adiantamento do dinheiro?

- Por que o Beaver também entregou para mim a mesma quantia que deu para você. O velho me chamou no escritório dele e disse que não seria justo que você recebesse uma parte do dinheiro e eu não.

- Nossa!

- Viu só como o velho é uma boa pessoa? Como ele é justo e honesto? – O loiro disse em tom de sarcasmo.

- Ele é muito bom. – Jared concordou ainda usando o mesmo tom de sarcasmo.

Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice diante do que acabaram de falar e logo após começaram a rir. Não entenderam o porquê da atitude de Beaver, mas tinham certeza que aquela raposa velha não tinha nada justo em seu caráter. Talvez o velho só estivesse em um estado de bom humor.

Essa poderia ser uma hipótese absurda já que eles nunca viram Jim Beaver rir naturalmente de algo. Mas ainda assim, era a mais aceitável para eles.

- Esse vinho é bom. – Jared comentou antes de tomar mais um gole da bebida.

- Comprei com o _santo_ dinheiro do filme. Ele, assim como tudo o que comemos no jantar. Assim como você eu também paguei minhas dívidas, quer dizer, a maior parte delas por que no meu caso elas eram muitas. Ainda sobrou uma boa quantia para mim.

- E os seus pais?

- O que têm eles?

- Você não pensa em ajudá-los também?

- Jared... Meus pais não precisam de ajuda financeira por que sempre tiveram em uma situação muito boa. Eu poderia ter ficado na aba deles aproveitando isso, mas sempre busquei a minha independência. Tanto independência financeira como em outros sentidos e os meus pais sempre me apoiaram por buscar isso.

Jensen parou de falar, lembrando-se de seus pais e se dando conta de que fazia muito tempo que não os via. Talvez quando toda aquela loucura acabasse ele fizesse isso.

- O caso é que eu não preciso ajudar meus pais dessa forma por que eles não precisam. Mas a sua atitude de sempre ajudar a sua mãe e lembrar-se dela é muito nobre, Jared. Isso mostra o quanto você é uma boa pessoa.

- Obrigado. – O moreno respondeu tomando mais uma dose do vinho e virando o rosto para o outro lado, escondendo o seu constrangimento.

- Eu adoro esse seu lado tímido sabia?

- Na verdade eu não sou assim. Eu não tenho vergonha de quase nada, mas quando estou ao seu lado parece que qualquer coisa que eu diga é besteira e eu acabo ficando sem graça. Não sei se é por que você é o segundo cara com quem eu fico desse jeito, e o primeiro em muito tempo, ou só por ser você mesmo. Só sei que sempre acabo assim ao seu lado.

- Nossa, uma revelação. Eu gostei disso. – O loiro disse sorrindo enquanto se levantava e deixava seu copo sobre a mesa. – Mas sabe o que eu gostei mais ainda? – Perguntou enquanto se sentava na espreguiçadeira onde estava o moreno, inclinando-se sobre ele. – Eu gostei da reação que provoco em você. – Respondeu sem esperar pela resposta do moreno, tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo.

Beijar-se se tornou algo natural entre eles desde o primeiro encontro que tiveram. Agora já não era mais um ato para se assustarem ou algo parecido, pelo contrário, aquele ato era um dos mais esperados por ambos sempre que se viam. Por isso agora estavam ali, tão envolvidos com aquele beijo, entregando-se um para o outro.

Eles sabiam o quanto estavam se envolvendo, o quanto estavam se entregando, mas queriam mais. Muito mais envolvimento, muito mais entrega, por que o que eles tinham era muito bom.

- Jensen, eu estive pensando. – Padalecki disse quando findaram o beijo. Jensen agora estava ao lado do moreno, ambos recostados naquela espreguiçadeira que era pequena demais para caber os dois. Mas eles não estavam ligando para isso.

- Estava pensando sobre o que?

- Estava pensando que está na hora de darmos mais um passo.

- Qual passo, Jay?

- Estou falando do último passo, Jensen.

Ackles virou o rosto para olhar para o moreno.

- Você está falando de sexo?

- E... Eu... Er... Bom... – Jared começou a gaguejar e se sentou em um rompante. – Eu só pensei nisso, Jensen. Mas se você não... Quiser eu...

- Calma Jared! Não precisa entrar em pânico. – Jensen também se sentou e fez o moreno virar para ele. – Eu só fiz uma pergunta e também... Eu também acho que deveríamos dar esse passo.

- Acha?

- Sim, eu acho. – Eu só não disse isso antes por que eu queria que partisse de você. Quando você se sentisse pronto para isso.

- Eu estou pronto. E você, Jensen? Está?

- É claro que estou Jay. E também estou me sentindo virgem com essa conversa de estar pronto.

- É verdade. – O moreno riu. – Mas não deixa de ser uma conversa de virgens não é? Digo virgens no sentido de...

- Sim, eu entendi Jared. Então vou reformular a frase. Estou me sentindo uma garota virgem com todo esse papo de estar pronto.

Jared concordou e os dois riram do que o loiro falara.

- E agora? – Padalecki perguntou ao parar de rir.

- Vamos entrar. É melhor fazer no meu quarto do que aqui fora, na sacada...

**oOo**

Jensen segurou a mão de Jared e o guiou até o seu quarto. Sentiu o suor entre suas mãos e não soube identificar se quem estava com as mãos suadas era ele ou o moreno. Provavelmente eram os dois. Ele queria aquilo, queria muito estar com Jared daquele jeito, mas não podia evitar sentir aquele nervosismo afinal era a primeira vez que ele iria fazer aquilo.

Bom, seria a primeira vez com ele sóbrio e, com uma pessoa que ele queria muito fazer e não apenas por necessidade de seu corpo. Jensen sentia que dessa vez era diferente e ele queria que fosse diferente para Jared também.

Abriu a porta do seu quarto e foi recebido com a escuridão do cômodo. Não era total por que a janela estava aberta e as luzes da cidade entravam por ela.

- Quer que eu ligue a luz, Jay?

- Faça como você preferir.

Jensen soltou a mão do moreno e ligou os dois abajures ao lado da cama, clareando o cômodo suficiente para que eles pudessem se ver.

- Está bom assim pra você?

- Sim.

E com essa resposta de Jared, o loiro voltou a ficar de frente para o moreno. Olhou em seus olhos verdes, passou a mão por sua nuca e o puxou para iniciarem um beijo, calmo, carinhoso, mas que ao decorrer do tempo foi evoluindo para algo mais fervoroso. Apenas aquele ato fora o bastante para por em fogo os seus corpos.

Jensen puxou para cima a camisa do moreno que levantou os braços deixando que o mais velho a tirasse. Jensen prendeu o fôlego ao ver o torso nu do mais alto. Era perfeito, como se cada músculo tivesse sido esculpido. Ele não conseguiu ficar olhando por mais tempo, pois logo as mãos afoitas de Padalecki trataram de tirar a sua camisa e, daquela vez fora a vez de Jared perder o ar. Jensen notou aquilo e gostou da reação que o moreno teve ao lhe olhar.

Em movimentos espelhados eles retiraram os restantes de suas roupas, sapatos, meias, calça e cuecas. Logo os dois estavam ali, sobre a fraca luz, completamente pelados, um de frente para o outro. Olhando para o corpo do outro como se fosse a primeira vez que se viam daquela forma.

Poderia até não ser, dado ao fato que já tiraram as roupas naquele jogo de shots. Mas daquela vez foi diferente, agora não havia jogo para mascarar suas verdadeiras intenções, estavam deixando a mostra muito mais do que seus corpos, suas emoções também estavam ali sendo postas para o outro ver.

Um passo a frente, talvez dois, e eles sentiram seus corpos se tocarem. O ar estava frio, mas suas peles estavam quentes e quando elas se tocaram fora quase como um choque-térmico, coisa que fez eles se arrepiarem. Não saberiam dizer quando começou ou quem iniciou, mas naquele momento eles já estavam novamente se beijando. Suas mãos percorriam cada parte do corpo do outro que conseguiam alcançar. Suas ereções roçavam e vez ou outra um gemia dentro da boca do outro.

Aos poucos Jensen foi empurrando Jared para a cama que, ao sentir suas pernas a tocarem se jogou sobre ela puxando o loiro junto consigo, por cima de seu corpo.

Arfante, Jensen separou-se do outro, sentando-se sobre suas pernas e dando-se conta que estava entre as pernas de Padalecki, que parecia tão entregue a si. Os cabelos jogados em várias direções, o peito forte subindo e descendo um tanto rápido, seu membro duro feito rocha pulsando em excitação sobre seu abdome liso.

Era uma visão linda e ao mesmo tempo excitante. Jared estava tão entregue a si que isso chegava a assustar um pouco Jensen.

- Você tem mesmo certeza que é isso que quer Jared? Você pode esperar até o dia das filmagens e...

Jensen não pode terminar de falar por que Jared pegou sua mão e levou dois de seus dedos a boca, chupando-os tão eroticamente que o loiro não conseguiu desviar o olhar, imaginando qual seria a sensação de ter seu membro sugado por Jared da mesma forma como ele estava chupando seus dedos.

Com um som molhado os dedos foram retirados de sua boca e Jared encarou o loiro.

- Eu não quero perder a minha... _Virgindade_, nas frentes das câmeras Jensen. Eu tenho certeza de que quero isso. E não somente pelo que falei primeiro, eu quero isso por que é com você. Eu confio em você, Jensen. Eu quero você.

E como Jensen ainda poderia negar ou hesitar diante de tudo que Padalecki falara? Não haviam mais duvidas, Jared o queria. Ele o queria e isso enchia o peito de Jensen de alegria.

Aquela declaração provocava um efeito duplo no loiro por que assim como ele sentia seu peito palpitar em alegria, também sentia seu desejo pulsar no meio de suas pernas devido à entrega do moreno.

Um tanto apressado, Jensen pegou lubrificante e preservativo na mesinha de cabeceira e voltou a se colocar no meio das pernas de Jared. Melou seus dedos com o lubrificante e se inclinou sobre o corpo moreno, tomando mais uma vez os lábios finos em um beijo.

Jared gemeu durante o beijo quando Jensen começou e lhe penetrar com um dedo.

- Está doendo? – O loiro perguntou com evidente preocupação.

- Não, apenas gelado.

- Talvez seja você que está quente demais... – Jensen não conseguiu evitar dizer, com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

- Sim eu estou queimando, Jen. Então por que você não apaga meu fogo? É só continuar o que está fazendo. – Jared devolveu com um sorriso tão ou mais sacana que o seu e isso surpreendeu o mais velho.

Mas Jensen não tinha tempo e nem conseguiria continuar surpreso. Fez o que Jared lhe disse, introduziu seu dedo no corpo do moreno. E logo eram dois, entrando e saindo, preparando-o, o alargando para recebê-lo. Jared gemia a cada estocada dos dedos de Jensen tocando fundo dentro de si. Gemia e pedia por mais, pedia por Jensen.

Quanto a Jensen, ele sabia que não poderia continuar mais assim ou seria capaz de gozar somente em ver seus dedos sumindo dentro de Padalecki. Retirou-os com cuidado e pegou um dos preservativos. Xingou e amaldiçoou quando não conseguiu abrir a embalagem. Ouviu Jared sorrir e olhou emburrado para o moreno que estava apoiado nos braços, lhe olhando por entre as pernas.

- Minhas mãos estão meladas por causa do lubrificante. Eu não consigo abrir. – Justificou-se zangado jogando longe a embalagem que ainda permanecia fechada.

- Deixa que eu faço isso pra você, Jen...

E, sorrindo, Jared se ajeitou na cama. Pegou outra embalagem de preservativo, abrindo-a com uma destreza que irritara o loiro. Jensen pensou em se defender mais uma vez falando sobre suas mãos meladas, mas perdeu a voz ao sentir as mãos grandes de Padalecki segurarem seu membro com uma enquanto a outra colocava o preservativo.

E se aquilo ainda não estava torturante o bastante, deliciosamente torturante, aumentou ainda mais, quando Jared colocou seu membro na boca, assim terminando de colocar o preservativo. Daquele jeito, lhe dando um oral. O moreno ainda continuou com os movimentos de vai e vem, subindo e descendo por algumas vezes para depois pegar o lubrificante e passar na ereção do loiro que, gemia e arfava a cada toque seu.

Jared se deitou novamente na cama, abriu as pernas e sorriu de um jeito sacana para o loiro.

- Agora nós dois estamos prontos. – Disse enquanto envolvia as pernas na cintura do mais velho.

Jensen se posicionou melhor entre as pernas de Jared e se inclinou sobre ele, voltando a lhe beijar e quando seu membro começou a penetrar o moreno. Ambos gemeram durante o beijo. Jensen por prazer e Jared pelo incômodo que ele já bem sabia que iria ter.

A penetração ocorreu de forma continua, porém lenta, pois Jensen não queria machucar Jared. O loiro não podia evitar os gemidos ao se sentir esmagado pelo canal estreito do moreno, e, sendo assim os beijos trocados eram feitos fora de sincronia.

Ao estar totalmente dentro de Jared, o loiro esperou que ele se acostumasse. Beijou seus lábios, seus rosto e seu pescoço, sentindo o gosto do suor do moreno.

Nem uma palavra fora dita, não foi preciso disso para Jensen saber quando o outro estava pronto para iniciar os movimentos por que o próprio Jared que começou a mover seu quadril buscando mais contato. Jensen deu início as estocadas, saindo e entrando forte e fundo dentro do corpo do moreno. Os movimentos foram aumentando de acordo com a necessidade de ambos, Jensen se arremetia com força para dentro do moreno e o mesmo pedia por mais.

Mas fundo, mais rápido, mais forte.

E a cada pedido feito por Padalecki o loiro o atendia da maneira que fora feita. Jared passou os braços pelos ombros de Jensen e num movimento ágil inverteu as posições, ficando por cima do corpo do loiro.

Jensen estava se surpreendendo com Jared por que, com toda certeza na hora do sexo o moreno se transformava. Ali ele não tinha momentos onde corava por fazer algo, na verdade tudo o que Jared fazia era com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, totalmente seguro de si. E Jensen gostou disso, gostou de ver esse outro lado de Padalecki. Gostou de ver aquele sorriso malicioso que, agora se repetia no rosto com covinhas enquanto o moreno rebolava sobre o quadril de Jensen, ainda com o membro do loiro totalmente dentro de si.

- Ah, Jensen... É tão bom... – O moreno dizia de olhos fechados sem parar de angular seu quadril sobre o membro do loiro.

Jared apoiou uma das mãos sobre o peito de Jensen enquanto a outra foi até seu membro, começando a se masturbar ao mesmo tempo em que começou a subir e descer o quadril. Sentindo ser preenchido por Jensen bem fundo dentro de seu corpo.

O loiro apenas colocou suas mãos sobre o quadril de Jared e permitiu que ele agora ditasse os movimentos. Até por que ele estava apreciando muito aquilo. Os movimentos passaram a ficar mais rápidos, Jensen sentiu ir fundo dentro de Jared e ele sabia que estava próximo de gozar. Assim como também poderia ver que o moreno também estava próximo.

E isso não tardou a acontecer, Jared jogou a cabeça pra trás quando gozou, espirrando seu prazer sobre o peito do loiro que também gozou ao sentir a entrada do moreno pulsar em seu membro. Gozara tão forte, tão intensamente que parecia que não iria acabar nunca. Com certeza fora o melhor de toda a sua vida.

Jared saiu de cima de Jensen e se jogou ao seu lado na cama. O loiro tirou o preservativo e se limpou com uma das peças de roupas que estavam jogadas ao seu alcance. Puxou o moreno para cima de seu peito e sentiu ele lhe abraçar. O abraçou de volta e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

- Foi como você imaginou que seria?

- Foi muito melhor do que eu imaginei Jensen. Por que foi com você e você foi... Perfeito.

- Você também foi Jared. – Jensen disse e o moreno virou o rosto para lhe olhar.

Jensen fez a única coisa que passou por sua cabeça e, com certeza uma das melhores que já fizera até ali, beijou Jared mais uma vez. Beijou-o lenta e carinhosamente, deixando transparecer o sentimento que já habitava em seu peito. Sentimento esse que era o mesmo que Jared sentia. Sentimento que nasceu do amparo, da amizade e cumplicidade que eles tinham.

**Continua...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews, seus lindos. Como sempre digo, vocês são demais. Avisando que provavelmente logo a fic estará sendo concluída, não sei ao certo quantos mais capítulos ainda estão por vir. Mas não se preocupem, ainda tem mais alguns pela frente, com revelações pendentes :) Vamos ao capitulo.**

**Beta: **Claudia Winchester

* * *

><p>Era incrível como nunca se cansavam de se beijar. Estava fazendo isso há tempos e mesmo assim, mesmo depois de muitos e muitos beijos trocados o próximo a ser iniciado parecia ser melhor do que o anterior. Era como se tivessem sempre algo novo a descobrir, a apreciar. Era algo bom e os fazia beijarem-se de novo e de novo. Repetidas vezes durante a noite logo após o ato consumado.<p>

Jensen se deitou após findarem mais um beijo e, sorrindo olhando para o teto escuro do quarto, puxou o moreno para si, deitando-o sobre o seu peito enquanto lhe acariciava as costas, ora passando a palma da mão ora deslizando levemente a ponta dos dedos pela linha da coluna de Jared, o fazendo suspirar com aquilo.

Jared olhou para o relógio digital à cabeceira da cama e soltou o ar com força ao olhar as horas, escondendo o rosto na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro do loiro.

- Já está tarde demais, acho que eu deveria ir embora. – O moreno disse manhoso perto do ouvido do outro.

- Você não precisa ir, Jared. Fique!

- O que? – Padalecki perguntou levantando o rosto para olhar para o mais velho.

- Fique, Jared! Passe a noite comigo, eu iria gostar muito se você ficasse.

- E eu iria gostar muito de ficar, Jensen. – O moreno disse sorrindo e Jensen levantou o rosto, lhe dando um rápido beijo nos lábios.

- Então está combinado. Você irá ficar, passará a noite comigo. Iremos tomar um banho, _juntos_, dormir aqui nessa cama bem abraçadinhos e pela manhã, não surtaremos por estarmos juntos da forma como fizemos antes. – O loiro disse sorrindo.

- É um bom plano, mas posso incluir uma coisa nele?

- O que seria?

- Antes de irmos dormir, podemos comer alguma coisa? Estou morrendo de fome.

- Você é um poço sem fundo, Jared. – O loiro disse rindo. – Nós comemos feitos dois condenados durante o jantar e você ainda está com fome?

- O que posso fazer se você me fez gastar todas as minhas energias após o jantar? Na cama.

- Você está reclamando? – Jensen perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não! Claro que não. Esse foi o melhor jeito de se gastar energia. Mas isso não muda o fato de que tenho que me alimentar para repô-las.

- Repor para gastar mais tarde, da mesma forma que foi gasta antes? – O loiro perguntou com um sorriso

-Uhm... Quem sabe? Conversaremos melhor sobre isso quando eu estiver com a barriga cheia.

Os dois foram para a cozinha com Jensen abraçando o moreno pelas costas, lhe beijando e mordendo, querendo provocá-lo, mas Jared estava milagrosamente resistindo as investidas do mais velho.

Contrariado por sua tática não estar funcionando, Jensen se sentou em um banco perto do balcão da cozinha e disse para Jared que ele poderia usar a sua cozinha, e o que estivesse nela, como quisesse para satisfazer a sua fome. O moreno não se fez de rogado ao ouvir isso, e deu um sorriso para o loiro para logo após abrir a geladeira em busca do que comer. Jensen apenas revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

O loiro viu que Jared não estava brincando quando disse estar com fome. Na verdade a julgar pelo tamanho do sanduíche que o moreno preparou, Jensen poderia dizer que o outro estava realmente com muita fome. Mas ele não estava reclamando, o loiro até gostou de ver Jared andando por sua cozinha somente de boxer, assim como ele mesmo estava. Ao ver as costas do moreno e seu traseiro empinado marcando na cueca branca, a única coisa que Jensen conseguia pensar era que Jared deveria _mesmo_ comer muito bem por que ele o faria gastar muito mais energia dessa vez.

Quase como um felino Jensen se aproximou de Padalecki que estava sentado sobre o balcão da cozinha enquanto tomava uma coca-cola e terminava seu sanduíche. O loiro se colocou entre as pernas de Jared e ficou a lhe olhar enquanto passava as mãos pelas coxas do outro, sentindo os pelos se arrepiarem ao seu toque.

- O que tanto me olha, Jen? – Jared perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Você fica lindo comendo.

O moreno deu uma risada nasalada antes de responder.

- Isso seria uma cantada?

- Não, é apenas uma constatação. Uma cantada seria se eu dissesse... – O loiro se inclinou sobre Padalecki e sussurrou no seu ouvido. – Você fica lindo comendo, mas deve ficar mais lindo ainda ao ser comido... Por mim. – Finalizou com uma mordida no lóbulo para logo após se afastar e sorrir de canto ao ver o estado que o moreno ficou.

Jared estava de olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio inferior. O pequeno pedaço restante do sanduíche permanecia num pequeno prato ao seu lado, abandonado.

- Você está com...

- O que? – Jared perguntou abrindo os olhos, um tanto atordoado.

Jensen nada respondeu, apenas voltou a se inclinar sobre Jared e levou os lábios ao canto da boca do moreno e passou a língua lentamente por aquele local. Logo depois buscou os lábios de Padalecki num beijo lascivo que foi findado com o loiro puxando o lábio inferior do outro com os dentes.

- Você estava com o canto da boca sujo de ketchup. – Jensen disse passando a língua pelos lábios.

- Pare com isso, pare de ficar me seduzindo... – Jared disse em um tom de súplica, por que aquilo estava sendo praticamente uma tortura para ele.

- Pare você, de ficar resistindo.

- Eu não estou resistindo. Eu... – Jared pulou do balcão e pôs-se de pé em frente a Jensen.

- O que você pretende fazer? – Jensen perguntou.

- Seguir o seu plano. Iremos tomar um banho, _juntos_, e depois vamos para a cama.

- A parte sobre a cama era dormir abraçadinhos, Jay.

- Falaremos sobre isso depois.

Jensen sorriu enquanto se deixava ser levado por Jared. O banho correu cheio de beijos e carícias ousadas e acabou com uma masturbação mútua. E quanto a dormirem abraçados... Bom, isso realmente aconteceu, mas só depois de Jensen fazer o que dissera em sua "cantada". Possuir Jared enquanto lhe dizia o quanto ele ficava lindo daquele jeito, sendo _comido_ por ele.

**oOo**

O sol já estava a pino quando Jensen começou a acordar. Tivera uma boa noite de sono, dormiu muito bem, como há tempos não dormia. Ao abrir os olhos ele viu o motivo da boa noite que teve. Jared estava deitado colado ao seu corpo, passando um braço por cima de seu torso. Jensen não pode evitar o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto ao olhar para a face adormecida do moreno sobre seu peito.

Jared estava com os cabelos revoltos, espalhado em várias direções. Jensen o achou fofo, e mesmo não sendo um pensamento muito másculo para se ter, foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar e ele não se recriminou por isso. Como ele poderia, depois de ter passado a noite com o cara mais fofo que já conhecera?

Pegou seu telefone na mesinha ao lado para olhar as horas e se surpreendeu ao ver que passava do meio-dia. As últimas vezes que dormira tanto assim sempre havia sido uma noite de bebedeira. Viu uma chamada perdida em seu celular e conferiu pensando que fosse de Misha, mas não era.

_Aquela_ pessoa lhe ligar também era uma surpresa, na verdade era irreal demais, surreal demais, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo, depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Com certeza não era coisa boa e, por hora ele resolveu ignorar aquela ligação. Jared estava despertando e agora Jensen seria capaz de ignorar qualquer coisa por ele.

- Bom dia.

- Uhm... Bom dia. – Jared respondeu de olhos fechados.

- Dormiu bem?

- Maravilhosamente bem. – O moreno levantou os braços esticando todo o corpo, o que fez o lençol, que cobria sua nudez, descer e deixar a mostra uma pequena parte de seu baixo ventre. Cena que fez Jensen morder o lábio inferior e conter um gemido, olhando cheio de desejo para o corpo do outro.

- Não faça isso comigo. Não fique me seduzindo, Jay.

- Jensen não brinque comigo – Jared riu. – Não use as minhas palavras para isso.

- Eu não estou brincando. – Jensen disse baixo e o moreno viu que ele estava falando sério.

- Mas eu não fiz nada demais, Jen.

- Qualquer movimento que você faz... – O loiro se colocou sobre o corpo do moreno ao falar. – Para mim é como se estivesse tentando me seduzir.

O loiro não esperou por resposta, apenas atacou os lábios finos do mais novo, beijando-o voluptuosamente, adentrando a boca do outro com a sua língua, sentindo o sabor do outro enquanto o beijava e em troca sentindo que Padalecki movimentava a própria língua de encontro a sua. Ambas num ritmo ardente, numa dança que apenas fazia com que aumentasse o calor, o desejo que eles estavam sentindo.

Jensen começou a movimentar o quadril, friccionando sua ereção junto à de Jared. Ambos arfavam com o contato da pele quente do outro. Jared já totalmente entregue também passou a mover seu quadril junto ao de Jensen. Após tudo o que ele teve na noite anterior, tudo o que ele sentiu, ou melhor, que Jensen lhe fez sentir, Padalecki se descobriu viciado no corpo do outro.

Viciado pelo cheiro, por isso Jared levou o rosto à curva do pescoço do mais velho, aspirando forte o cheiro másculo que desprendia da pele do outro. Viciado no sabor, que o fez passar a língua ainda no pescoço do loiro, o beijando. Viciado em seu toque que o deixava totalmente entregue as vontades de Jensen.

Jared sentiu o corpo de Jensen se afastar, apenas para senti-lo beijar o seu pescoço e descer por seu peitoral até encontrar seu mamilo, mordiscando e sugando-o até eriça-lo, dando o mesmo tratamento ao outro. Sentiu os beijos descerem por seu abdômen. Jensen parou próximo a virilha do mais novo, apenas para levantar a cabeça e lhe dar um sorriso matreiro e ao mesmo tempo sacana.

Segurou a ereção de Jared que mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos ao sentir seu membro ser manipulado pelo outro. Soltou um gemido e tornou a abrir os olhos ao sentir a boca úmida e quente do loiro cobrir sua ereção pouco a pouco. Jensen engoliu até onde conseguia por que, além de Jared ser grande, ele mesmo não tinha nenhuma experiência naquilo. Afinal era a primeira vez que estava fazendo um oral em outro homem.

Não era de todo estranho como ele imaginara que seria, na verdade ele até gostou. Empenhou-se em dar prazer à Jared naquele ato, subindo e descendo os lábios pelo membro ereto do outro. Movimentando a língua durante a sucção e ele viu que fazer aquilo não era nada fácil. Mas ele ainda havia de aprender, sim, ele teria outra oportunidade para praticar aquilo. Por que, naquele momento, ele queria outra coisa.

Subiu o corpo sobre o de Jared, indo até o ouvido do outro para lhe dizer o que queria.

- Eu quero você, Jared... – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Ao ouvir as palavras do loiro, Jared sorriu torto e enroscou suas pernas no quadril de Jensen. O mais velho devolveu o sorriso torto e girou seus corpos, deixando com que Padalecki ficasse sobre si.

- Eu quero você assim, Jared. Eu quero sentir você, sentir a mesma coisa que você sentiu quando eu estive dentro de você. Eu quero que você me faça sentir isso.

- Você quer que eu... Seja o ativo?

- Quer que eu seja mais explícito do que isso? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo.

- Não eu só... Fiquei atordoado com a informação por um momento.

- Entendo. Não é todo dia que você tem a oportunidade de comer Jensen Ackles, um modelo, quer dizer, um ex-modelo famoso e agora um futuro ator pornô.

- Não banque o idiota. – Jared riu ao falar. Abaixou-se para beijar os lábios do outro. – Eu vou fazer tudo certo, ok? Eu vou fazer com que seja bom pra você, assim como você fez comigo.

Em concordância, Jensen o beijou de volta e abriu as pernas, acomodando melhor o moreno entre elas.

Lubrificante e preservativo logo estavam a dispor de Jared que, após melar seus dedos, os inseriu na entrada de Jensen cuidadosamente. Primeiro um, dando tempo para que o outro se acostumasse a invasão, afinal, ele não queria machucar o loiro. Para tentar distrair Jensen o moreno manipulava sua ereção e logo após pôs-se a sugá-la. Quando percebeu que o loiro relaxara, inseriu mais um dedo. Continuou com a sucção ao mesmo tempo em que alargava a entrada do mais velho para recebê-lo, e mesmo querendo se enterrar no corpo de Jensen imediatamente, ele iria esperar pelo momento certo.

E esse momento não tardou a aparecer, pois logo Jensen pedia por ele e Jared prontamente atendeu ao pedido do outro. Colocando o preservativo em seu membro, passando o lubrificante sobre ele e mais uma vez em Jensen, para garantir qualquer coisa, Jared se encaixou entre as pernas do mais velho e deu inicio a penetração.

Doía e Jensen sabia que iria doer, mas não pensou que fosse tanto. Era como se ele estivesse sendo partido ao meio, mas ele também sabia que depois viria o prazer. Ele só teria que suportar até que aquilo amenizasse e somente o prazer tomasse conta. Pouco a pouco sentiu Jared o preencher até que ele estivesse totalmente dentro de si.

Respirava forte tentando relaxar, tentou se concentrar nos beijos que eram dados por Jared em seus rosto e lábios. Não soube ao certo quanto tempo durou aquilo, a única coisa que ele queria era que Jared se mexesse e, como se lesse a sua mente o moreno assim fez, dando inicio aos movimentos de seu quadril, entrando e saindo do corpo do outro.

Jensen agradeceu por isso por que a cada movimento, cada vez que Jared entrava e saia de seu corpo aquela sensação boa tomava conta de si e então o prazer finalmente apareceu e aumentou junto às investidas do outro. Jensen pedia por mais e Jared lhe dava mais. Corpos suados, beijos molhados onde suas bocas não conseguiam ficar juntas.

Gemiam um o nome do outro. Jared tinha uma mão espalmada no peito de Jensen enquanto a outra manipulava o membro do mesmo, no ritmo de suas estocadas. Mais fundo, mais gemidos, mais rápido e mais gemidos então ambos chegaram ao orgasmo. Jensen entre os dedos de Jared enquanto o moreno ainda arremetia em seu corpo com força.

Jared saiu do corpo do mais velho e deitou-se ao seu lado. Respirações desreguladas, corpos exaustos e sorrisos no rosto de cada um.

- Você gostou?

- Com toda a certeza que sim, Jay. Você foi ótimo! – Disse olhando nos olhos do outro e viu o sorriso covinhas aparecer. Aquele lindo sorriso que o cativava cada vez mais.

- Eu também gostei muito, Jen. Você foi... Incrível!

- Que tal eu te mostrar lá no chuveiro o quanto eu sou incrível? – O loiro perguntou com um sorriso sacana, já se levantando da cama e esperando pelo outro.

- Você é incrível e insaciável, Jensen. – Jared respondeu seguindo o loiro para o banheiro.

Enquanto era pressionado na parede do box, sentindo a água cair em seu corpo com Jensen esfregando-se e o beijando, Jared teve a certeza que o loiro era mesmo insaciável. Não era como se ele estivesse reclamando, afinal seu desejo pelo outro era tão grande quanto o dele por si.

Jared se sentia feliz por isso. Por ser tão desejado assim por Jensen, por Jensen ser tão carinhoso assim consigo e acima de tudo isso, se sentia feliz por Jensen ter entrado na sua vida.

O que Jared não sabia era que Jensen pensava da mesma forma.

Durante mais uma sessão de sexo no banheiro eles não ouviram o celular de Ackles tocar. Mas Jensen iria ver a ligação perdida, iria se irritar com aquilo e iria apagar aquele número de sua agenda. Coisa que já deveria ter feito há muito tempo. A última coisa que ele precisava era daquela pessoa lhe atormentando mais uma vez.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS AO REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS:<strong>

**CRISRO: **Melhoraram sim, flor. Obrigada. Eles estão cada vez mais envolvido e de uma forma tão natural que nem notam [isso foi spoiler? Acho que não =P] Sim, eles se entregaram totalmente no sexo, Jared que o diga kkkk! Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos!

**BIANCA W:** Oi, linda. Bem vinda a essa estória, sua review me fez muito feliz. Adorei saber que você gostou da história, saber isso é imensamente gratificante. Quem não sonha em ver um porn gay com os J2 né kkk? Beaver irá nos proporcionar isso nessa estória. Muito obrigada por seus elogios a fic e a minha escrita, nossa isso me levou nas nuvens e inflou o meu ego. Mas pode ficar tranquila que eu não irei ficar me achando a tal, até por que eu acho que ainda tenho muito a aprender para proporcionar a vocês leitores o melhor. Novamente muito obrigada, flor. Adorei mesmo o seu review e ter você por aqui e espero continuar nos vendo ainda mais. Beijos!

**LULUZINHA:** Eles aprenderam muito com esses encontros, estão cada vez mais próximo, o que mostra que está funcionando para eles. Jensen testando o Jay? Você acha kkk? Eu perva? Mas eu nem sou perva, gente. Que calunia kkkkk! Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijão.

**PEROLA:** Brasileirinhas? Isso não é do bem kkkk! Com certeza o pornô dos Js vai para no RedTube, aí vai ser campeão de acesso. Pensando em fazer uma cena extra com rinha de serpente na lama, por que no gel com certeza terá. Afinal KY tá aí pra isso kkkk! Tadinho do Jensen com a referencia que você fez kkk! Mas ele fica mesmo lindo, mesmo parecendo que tá assado quando anda. Jared paga o aluguel, ele não tem espirito de seu Madruga xD Cara, eu morri de rir com os dois abajures de manjuba hauahauahuahaua! Ai ai, só você mesmo pra lembrar disso. Aí eu leio o review, fico rindo e as pessoas ao meu redor pensam que sou louca. Culpa sua! Obrigada pelo review, linda. Beijos!


	11. Chapter 11

Muito obrigada pelos reviews no capitulo anterior, fico sempre impressionada com vocês seus lindos da tia Eve *abraça todos e aperta*

**Beta**: Claudia Winchester

* * *

><p>Alguma coisa estava o incomodando, estava lhe despertando. Ao poucos ele fora notar que eram os raios de sol que estavam sobre o seu rosto. Virou-se para o outro lado para poder se livrar daquele incomodo dos raios solares em seus olhos e ao fazer isso constatou que não havia mais ninguém na cama ao seu lado.<p>

Já fazia dias que Jared sempre passava a noite em seu apartamento e, apesar do envolvimento que eles tinham não se resumir a apenas isso, eles sempre terminavam a noite na cama. O moreno ficava para passar a noite e Jensen acordava com o outro deitado ao seu lado, ressonando baixinho com os cabelos revoltos apontando em todas as direções.

Já estava acostumado a acordar tendo o outro ao seu lado, tendo a imagem de Jared adormecido sendo uma das primeiras coisas que via ao acordar. Mas dessa vez fora diferente, Jared não estava lá, mas o seu cheiro estava impregnado nos lençóis do loiro para lhe mostrar que Padalecki esteve ali, passou a noite ali naquela cama. Mas de uma vez.

Aquela constatação o fez sorrir.

"Com certeza ele teve que sair para fazer alguma coisa e não quis me acordar." Fora isso que o loiro pensou. Mas o que Jared teria para fazer de tão importante assim tão cedo?

Olhou para o lado e viu que na verdade não era tão cedo quanto pensava que fosse. Já passavam das dez da manhã. Havia dormido demais, de novo.

De todo modo, não iria ficar enchendo sua cabeça com suposições sobre o que Jared estava fazendo. Isso não seria bom para ele, muito menos para o seu envolvimento com o moreno, afinal uma crise de ciúmes há essa hora não seria nada bom. E Jensen nunca havia tido uma crise de ciúmes.

Talvez por que nunca havia gostado de alguém como gostava de Jared.

Mas ele era um homem determinado e centrado, então não iria deixar que pensamentos infundados o dominasse. E com isso em mente ele se sentou na cama, colocou as pernas para fora e jogou o lençol para o lado. Apenas para constatar que estava nu, o que era óbvio demais já que passara a noite com Jared.

Levantou-se e seguiu em direção ao banheiro, onde lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes para depois pegar um roupão e usa-lo para cobrir a sua nudez.

Ao voltar para o quarto, entiu um forte cheiro de café. Ah café... Como ele adorava um café logo pela manhã para lhe deixar mais desperto e poder encarar melhor o dia. Um bom café, forte e sem açúcar, como era de seu gosto, seria muito bem vindo nesse momento.

Tão entorpecido por aquele aroma tão bom não havia notado que aquele cheiro vinha dali mesmo, de seu apartamento. Rumou em direção a cozinha e a cada passo que dava em direção ao cômodo o cheiro ficava mais intenso. Não apenas de café, mas de algo mais.

Ao adentrar a cozinha encontrou Jared. Ele havia preparado café, que estava sobre o balcão na cafeteira. O moreno estava preparando umas panquecas, ou ao menos tentando. Vestia um avental e aquela visão deixou Jensen louco por que era somente aquilo que Padalecki estava usando.

Suas costas largas e musculosas estavam nuas, assim como o seu traseiro empinado e o laço do avental um pouco acima do traseiro de Jared parecia uma provocação para Jensen que achou que o moreno ficara extremamente sexy vestido daquela forma.

Sorrateiramente Jensen se aproximou do outro, o abraçou por trás e beijou seu pescoço, fazendo assim Jared se arrepiar em seus braços.

- Que pena que você já acordou. Eu iria fazer uma surpresa, levando o seu café na cama. – Jared disse já entregue aos beijos do outro em seu ombro e pescoço.

- Tive uma surpresa muito melhor ao chegar aqui e te encontrar seminu, usando somente esse avental. – Sussurrou ao ouvido de Padalecki.

- Me desculpe andar pela sua casa assim, é que... Eu saí da cama às pressas, queria preparar tudo antes que você acordasse e não tive tempo de procurar minhas roupas, que devem estar jogadas em algum lugar no seu quarto, de novo.

- Você está se desculpando, Jared? Sinta o quanto eu estou contrariado por encontrar você com a bunda de fora na minha casa... – O loiro esfregou a sua já totalmente formada ereção contra o traseiro de Jared, apenas o roupão impedia que suas peles se tocassem.

- Então eu posso concluir que você não se importa? Que gostou de me ver assim? – Perguntou em um tom malicioso, por entre o riso.

- Com toda a certeza que sim. – Jensen respondeu firme. – Jay, eu vou querer o meu café da manhã, agora.

- Mas eu não terminei de preparar a... Droga! – O moreno xingou ao notar que havia deixado a panqueca queimar. – Droga, Jen. Acabou queimando.

- Não tem problema, eu pretendo comer outra coisa.

- É mesmo? E o que é? – Perguntou sorrindo, já imaginando o que seria ao notar o tom de voz do loiro.

- Eu vou querer... – Virou o moreno de frente e o beijou, lascivamente. – Uma porção bem grande de Jared Padalecki.

Jared gargalhou alto, jogando a cabeça para trás e fazendo com que suas covinhas aparecessem ao sorrir. Jensen já havia notado que amava aquelas covinhas.

Empurrou o moreno até que ele encostasse-se à mesa e voltou a beijá-lo. Podia sentir o gosto do creme dental na boca do outro, o que o fez pensar que Jared teve tempo sim de fazer outra coisa ao acordar. Quem sabe usar somente um avental fosse uma tática de sedução dele? De todo modo Jensen adorou aquilo.

Passou a mão pelo rosto do mais novo, sentindo os pelos ralos da barba. A outra mão apertava as costas de Jared, descendo por ela até encontrar o laço do avental. Desceu mais um pouco e sua mão encontrou a carne farta do traseiro de Jared, onde Jensen fez questão de apertar e em troca teve um gemido do moreno, que fora abafado pelo beijo trocado.

- Você me deixa louco, Jared... – Disse enquanto mordia os ombros do moreno.

- Você provoca a mesma coisa em mim, Jen. – Devolveu o moreno que adentrou com as mãos o roupão que o mais velho usava e passou a lhe tocar o torso, apertar os seus músculos e lhe beijar o peito, ombro e onde mais tinha acesso da pele do loiro.

Jensen fez um som com a garganta e virou o moreno de costas para si. O debruçou sobre o tampo da mesa, deixando o traseiro de Jared ainda mais exposto. Desfez o nó do roupão e o abriu, para logo após colar seu corpo ao do outro, esfregando sua ereção nas nádegas de Jared. O moreno acompanhava os movimentos mexendo o quadril, esfregando de volta e aumentando ao atrito dos corpos.

Jensen gemia e mordiscava a orelha do mais novo que estava se segurando na lateral do tampo da mesa. O loiro teceu beijos no pescoço do outro, descendo pelas costas, fazendo um caminho pela linha da coluna. Se ajoelhou atrás do mais novo e mais uma vez lhe apertou as nádegas, fincando seus dedos na carne macia.

- Eu sei que disse antes que fazer uma coisa dessas é muito estranho, Jay. Mas já faz algum tempo que venho pensando em fazer isso e... Com você assim desse jeito eu não posso mais resistir.

- Jen... O que voc... OH! – Padalecki tentou perguntar o sentindo das palavras ditas pelo outro. Mas esqueceu de tudo ao ter suas nádegas afastadas pelas mãos do mais velho e sentir a atrevida língua dele em sua intimidade.

No final das contas ele teve a sua resposta para a pergunta nunca terminada.

A ponta da língua do loiro tocava em sua entrada, como se estivesse descobrindo a área pela primeira vez. E de fato estava por que aquela situação era nova para Jensen e ele se viu surpreso em gostar de fazer aquilo e se empenhou em melhorar os toques. Tão surpreso quanto Jensen estava Jared, pois nunca imaginara que aquilo fosse tão bom.

Jensen explorava sua entrada com a língua, a deixava molhada e Jared sentiu seu corpo tremer quando a língua passou a lhe penetrar. Isso se repetiu mais vezes e, Jared não soube dizer como, mas Jensen aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos. O loiro estava praticamente lhe fodendo com a língua. A esse momento o moreno já estava, inconscientemente, abrindo ainda mais as pernas para dar melhor acesso ao outro.

Aquilo o estava deixando cada vez mais perto do orgasmo e quando Jensen segurou seu membro e passou a manipulá-lo, sem parar de lhe foder com a língua, fora o bastante para que Jared gozasse. Se derramando entre os dedos do mais velho. Jogou-se sobre a mesa, recuperando do recente orgasmo. Momentos depois ele se virava de frente para Jensen com um sorriso maroto em seu rosto.

- Lembra o que falei da última vez sobre beijo grego? Esquece tudo! É uma das coisas mais... Wow! Cara foi bom. Muito bom.

- Também mudei o meu conceito sobre isso, agora. E julgando pela forma como você estava gemendo eu posso dizer que foi tão bom pra você quanto foi pra mim. O que me faz pensar que você vai ter que retribuir o favor.

- Você está falando sério, Jen?

- Na próxima vez você terá um trabalhinho extra, Jay... – Jensen sorriu de forma sacana. – E eu mal posso esperar. Mas no momento você tem apenas um trabalho. Dar um jeito nisso aqui. – Abriu o roupão e mostrou sua ereção para o outro, prova de que ele ainda não havia saciado o seu desejo.

Jared chegou a conclusão que o corpo de Jensen tinha algum tipo de influência sobre o seu, pois fora só olhar para ele que sentiu seu membro ficar novamente ereto.

- Você disse que iria me dar o café da manhã na cama, mas eu vou querer o meu café na mesa, Jay. – O loiro subiu na mesa e se deitou sobre ela. – Venha me servir, Jay. – Disse olhando para o outro de forma provocativa.

Jared sorriu para o outro e subiu na mesa, torcendo para que ela aguentasse o peso deles dois. Passou uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Jensen e segurou o membro dele, levando até a sua entrada. Lentamente passou a descer, se preenchendo com a ereção do loiro. O trabalho antes feito por ele ajudou na penetração, Jared estava lubrificado o suficiente.

As mãos de Jensen seguravam em sua cintura como se o loiro estivesse se contendo para não se empurrar de uma só vez para dentro de seu corpo. E de fato era justamente isso que Jensen estava fazendo, queria dar tempo para que Jared se acostumasse a invasão, mesmo que sua vontade fosse começar a fode-lo como se não houvesse amanhã.

Logo Jared estava com todo o membro do outro dentro de si, e respirava ofegante. Mas logo passou a se movimentar, subindo e descendo lentamente sobre a ereção do outro que gemia de olhos fechados sentindo o canal estreito do moreno lhe massagear.

Os movimentos foram ficando mais intensos e Jared já estava cavalgando sobre o mais velho. Seus gemidos se misturavam e entre eles, palavras obscenas eram ditas.

Jared se virou de costas, sem tirar o membro do loiro de dentro de si. Jogou o corpo para trás e apoiou-se nas mãos e deixou seu traseiro levantando para que Jensen estocasse como queria. E assim o loiro fez...

**oOo**

Ele sabia que de certa forma estava sendo injusto com o amigo, já fazia semanas que ele não falava com o outro e durante todo o tempo de sua amizade nunca passaram tanto tempo assim se se falar. Não sabia ao certo por que estava agindo dessa forma, ignorando as mensagens e telefonemas de Jensen. Só que na hora que soube sobre o que Jensen se sujeitou a fazer, ficou fora de si de uma forma tão grande que nem ele mesmo compreendia.

Mas ele era seu amigo, não era? Claro que era. Então mesmo ficando com raiva do loiro por ele ter feito algo tão estúpido, Misha não deveria ir ao extremo de ficar tanto tempo sem falar com o outro. Sabia que no fundo Jensen estava se sentindo perdido e precisava de um amigo ao seu lado para lhe apoiar. Amigo este que Misha sempre foi e sempre seria, independente das burradas que Jensen fizesse, ele sempre estaria ao lado dele.

Então por que dessa vez fora diferente? Por que ele não estava agora ao lado de Jensen? Ele não sabia responder a essa pergunta.

Ouviu mais uma vez a última mensagem que Jensen deixou, dizendo que precisava dele, do amigo que sempre foi. Ao término da mensagem estava decidido, iria reverter àquela situação. Iria até Jensen e faria as pazes com o amigo.

Durante o caminho até o apartamento do loiro ele repassava em sua cabeça o que iria dizer para ele. Pedir desculpas? Sim, ele deveria lhe pedir desculpas por ter agido de forma tão infantil ao ficar _de mal_ com o amigo. Isso não era atitude de um homem crescido como ele era. Mesmo naquela situação ele não deveria ter passado tanto tempo assim, fazendo com que Jensen pensasse que ele não o queria mais como amigo. O que não era verdade.

Ele só estava um pouco confuso e agora ele havia parado para pensar que tipo de besteira o loiro poderia ter feito nesse meio tempo em que ele ficou só.

Subiu para o apartamento do amigo sem ser anunciado pela portaria, afinal ele já tinha acesso livre para entrar e sair ali dado pelo loiro. O acesso ao apartamento de Jensen era tamanho que até uma cópia da chave ele tinha, dada a ele pelo amigo.

Resolveu usar a chave para entrar, afinal por diversas vezes ficou apenas tocando a campainha e Jensen não o atendia, pois estava caído sobre o sofá com alguma garrafa de bebida alcoólica jogada ao chão e o apartamento totalmente revirado pelo momento de ira do loiro quando ele estivesse bêbado. Essa havia se tornado uma imagem habitual para Misha nos últimos tempos, desde quando Jensen chegou à decadência em sua carreira como modelo.

Mas ao contrário do que pensou que fosse acontecer não encontrou Jensen jogado sobre o sofá, nem garrafas de bebida jogadas pelo chão. Na verdade o apartamento parecia muito arrumado e limpo, como há muito tempo não estava.

"_Bem, isso é um grande progresso para você Jensen. Quero saber o que te motivou a tanto."_

O moreno pensou, mas teve o pensamento interrompido ao escutar vozes. Seguiu em direção a cozinha, que era de onde vinha o som e ao se aproximar pode notar que não eram simplesmente vozes. Eram gemidos. Gemidos de Jensen e de... outro homem?

Não, aquilo não era verdade. Só poderia ser sua mente lhe pregando peças.

Ao adentrar a cozinha viu que não era invenção de sua cabeça, era real. Ali sobre a mesa estava seu amigo, Jensen, totalmente nu, e sobre ele estava um moreno enorme que Collins não conhecia. Tal moreno estava lá, sendo fodido por seu amigo.

- Isso Jen, mas forte! Me fode mais forte!

- Porra, Jay... Você é tão gostoso. Tão apertado.

E ali estava Misha, parado diante daquela cena. Vendo e ouvindo tudo. As palavras obscenas ditas pelos dois, os gemidos em vozes roucas. O membro de Jensen, de seu amigo, entrava e saía várias vezes de dentro do corpo daquele moreno que estava bombeando sua ereção enquanto era fodido. Fodido por seu amigo.

Ele estava em choque, nunca imaginou que um dia veria Jensen transar na sua frente. Ainda mais com outro homem. Diante da cena sentiu seu próprio membro ganhar vida em suas calças e o sentiu pulsar quando ouviu os gemidos dos dois a sua frente atingir o clímax. Quando o moreno a sua frente derramou-se em sua própria mão e pelo gemido que Jensen deu Misha tinha certeza que ele também havia gozado.

Nenhum dos dois notou sua presença. Jensen tinha o corpo do outro lhe tapando o campo de visão e o garoto sobre Jensen matinha os olhos fechados durante todo o ato. Collins não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena a sua frente. Sentiu mais uma vez seu membro pulsar ao ver o tal moreno se levantar e o membro de Jensen sair de seu corpo. Misha estava num torpor nunca sentindo antes.

- Nossa, Jen isso foi... PUTA QUE PARIU! QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AÍ? – Jared perguntou ao abrir os olhos e dar de cara com um moreno de olhos azuis parado a sua frente.

Misha voltou a si ao ouvir a voz do outro. Nada respondeu, apertou os dedos das mãos assim como a mandíbula e saiu a passos duros dali.

Jared pulou da mesa e procurou o que vestir.

- O que aconteceu, Jay?

- Tinha um cara aqui olhando pra gente... – Respondeu ainda procurando suas roupas, então se lembrou de que não estava usando outra coisa a não ser o avental então o pegou e colocou-o de volta ao corpo. – Eu não faço ideia de quem seja ou o que ele quer.

- O que? Como assim alguém olhando pra gente? - O loiro perguntou já colocando de volta o roupão. – Pra onde ele foi?

- Pra sala.

- Vou tirar isso a limpo. – Jensen já ia em direção a sala, mas teve o braço segurado por Jared.

- Pode ser perigoso, Jensen. Ele pode ser um ladrão, ou coisa pior. Pode estar armado e...

- Então eu levo isso... – Disse pegando uma faca do suporte que ficava sobre o balcão. – Não se preocupe Jared. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu vou chamar a policia. – Disse para o outro ao vê-lo ir em direção a sala.

- Faça isso.

Jensen chegou a sala e teve a surpresa de encontrar Misha ali, andando de um lado para o outro como uma fera enjaulada. E de fato Collins parecia estar uma fera, pode notar isso quando o outro o viu e estreitou o olhar em sua direção. Parecia que seu amigo iria espumar pela boca.

O loiro se aproximou devagar e deixou a faca que trouxe consigo sobre a mesa do telefone, no canto da sala.

- Misha? – Chamou pelo amigo em tom de pergunta. Era difícil de imaginar que ele iria aparecer ali, logo agora, depois de tanto tempo. Era uma surpresa. Uma feliz surpresa ver seu amigo ali a sua frente depois de tanto tempo.

Estava feliz por isso, por ter o amigo de volta. Estava pronto para abrir um sorriso para ele, mas travou ao ouvir a voz do outro.

- Que porra era aquela que você estava fazendo, Ackles? – O moreno cuspiu as palavras. O tom de voz carregado de raiva. Jensen não entendeu, seu amigo parecia estar muito mais furioso agora do que quando ele soube do contrato para o filme que tinha assinado.

"_Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"_ Foi a única coisa que passou pela mente do loiro ao ver a explosão de Misha.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS:<strong>

**NATY:** Que bom que está lendo mais uma fic minha, fico feliz saber que está gostando delas. Eu confesso que gosto de um Jared meio tímido por que ele já é fofo por si só e sendo tímido fica mais fofo ainda. É verdade, dá um grande contraste, mas isso é uma coisa que ele terá que lidar. Beijos!

**LULUZINHA:** Quem iria cansar de beijar esses dois kkkkk O Jay sempre esfomeado, não tem como não ser. Ele tem que comer pra manter aquele corpão pra depois o Jensen abusar dele kkkk Ops! Raquearam minha conta, nunca falaria uma coisa dessas [cara de indignada] Eu não sou perva, isso é coisa do Jensen e sua cantada perva. Eu sou apenas um mero instrumento que escreve e... O que estávamos mesmo falando? xD Jensen começou "hétero" e agora já está oferecendo o donut de bom grado para o Jay. Sim, logo ela estará sendo concluída, já tem quase um ano. Rinha de serpente na lama? Quem sabe kkk. Beijos!

**GUEST:** Que bom que suas expectativas sobre o capitulo não foram destruída e que gostou dele. Misha voltou, viu só. Agora é saber se ele irá sumir de novo kkkk! Beijos!

**CRISRO:** O Jay é assim mesmo, pensa com a cabeça, mas também com a barriga xD O Jensen nem precisa de cantada, muito menos uma furada como essa que ele passou pro Jay, pra ganhar alguém kkkk! Ah sobre essa parte eu pensei que tivesse subentendido hauahauahua, mas ele é limpinho sim, pode confiar. Os dois são. A pessoa claramente tem a ver com o passado do Jensen, não posso dizer mais para não estragar o mistério kkk! Beijos!


	12. Chapter 12

Olá meus leitores queridos. Eu não sumi, viu? Não irei mais dá desculpas para vocês. Tenho três fanfics para atualizar e sempre empaco todas quando empaco no capitulo de uma por que eu não consigo deixar ele inacabado e pular para outra história. Isso acontece muito comigo, geralmente é por isso que as fanfics atrasam. Mas agora, ao menos por enquanto, está tudo bem. Irei tentar atualizar uma fanfic a cada semana, e vocês podem me cobrar se caso quiserem. Estão autorizados xD

Dedico esse capitulo a minha linda e amada beta, Claudia, pois a fanfic foi feita para o aniversário dela em 2012. Ela já fez outro aniversário e a fanfic também, fez um ano. *coloca o cabelo atrás da orelha pra disfarçar a demora* Mil desculpas por prolongar tanto assim o seu presente, amore. Irei tentar ser mais rápida na atualização e prometo que ele estará completo antes de fazer outro aniversário hahahaha! xD

**Beta:** Claudia Winchester

* * *

><p>- Que porra era aquela que você estava fazendo, Ackles? – O moreno cuspiu as palavras. O tom de voz carregado de raiva. Jensen não entendeu, seu amigo parecia estar muito mais furioso agora do que quando soube do contrato para o filme que ele tinha assinado.<p>

"_Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"_ Foi a única coisa que passou pela mente do loiro ao ver a explosão de Misha.

- Misha... O que? - O loiro perguntou aturdido.

- É só isso que você tem para me dizer, Jensen? Eu... Fico alguns dias sem estar de olho em você e acontece isso?

- Espera aí Misha! Que história é essa de ficar de olho em mim? Eu não sou nenhuma criança que precisa da supervisão de adultos. Sei muito bem cuidar da minha vida.

- Pois não parece Jensen! Você nunca pareceu ter maturidade o suficiente e agora, depois do que vi, eu tenho certeza disso. Você quer mesmo jogar tudo o que construiu no lixo?

Jensen riu. Era a única coisa que ele poderia fazer, rir, mas ainda assim sem humor. A situação toda era surreal demais, não entendia o motivo de Misha estar tão enfurecido consigo e o argumento que ele usava não fazia o menor sentido. Se o moreno fosse parar para pensar saberia disso.

- Se você ainda não notou Misha, tudo o que eu tinha já foi para o lixo. Eu não tenho mais nada além da droga desse apartamento, daquele maldito carro e contas para pagar.

- E pelo jeito você já deu um jeito para pagá-las não é? - Um sorriso irônico se formou nos lábios de Collins. - Aceitou a proposta do Beaver e agora está fazendo... Pesquisa de campo? Quer se aperfeiçoar no ramo e fez o que hein? Pegou um puto numa esquina qualquer e o trouxe para ser fodido?

Jensen perdeu todo o controle e a paciência que estava tentando manter com o amigo ao ouvir a forma como ele se referiu a Padalecki. Segurou o moreno de olhos azuis pela gola da camisa e o puxou para si, falando entre dentes.

- Veja bem como fala do Jared...

- Ah, então o puto tem nome? - Collins perguntou não se deixando intimidar pelo outro.

- Cala a boca, Misha ou eu...

- Ou o que? Vai me bater por causa dele?

Jensen o empurrou bruscamente, antes que fizesse exatamente aquilo que fora dito pelo outro. Não gostou da forma como Misha se referiu a Jared, sentia seu sangue ferver em suas veias e se não se controlasse acabaria mesmo indo as vias de fato com o amigo.

- Jared não é isso que você está dizendo, ele significa muito pra mim. Ele é...

-O que? Seu novo amigo? - Misha voltou a rir com cinismo. - Seu parceiro de foda?

- Ele é meu namorado, entendeu? Meu namorado! - Jensen gritou. - E você não tem nenhum direito de falar dele dessa forma.

Misha arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o que o outro disse. Estava tentando assimilar aquela informação e quando a ficha finalmente caiu ele começou riu, para logo depois gargalhar.

- O que é tão engraçado, Misha?

- Namorado? Sério?

- Sim, por que não acredita?

- Por que eu conheço você há anos, Jensen e eu sei que você não é gay.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Você só está confuso, Jensen. Com toda essa pressão de fazer um filme pornô gay e tudo mais.

- Não sei por que custa a acreditar nisso. Eu comi você não foi? Isso deve fazer de mim um gay. E deve fazer de você ainda mais gay do que eu, por ter dado pra mim. - Jensen riu ao falar.

- Isso... Isso não tem nada a ver. Foi apenas... Uma experiência e... - Misha disse desconcertado.

- Não foi uma experiência, Misha. Na época podemos ter dado essa desculpa, ou de que foi o álcool ou a falta de sexo, mas eu sei que eu queria isso e você também.

- Jensen...

- Sim, foi tesão por outro homem apenas por uma noite e nunca mais voltei a sentir isso de novo. Não até conhecer o Jared...

- Você não está vendo? É isso mesmo que está acontecendo, você está com tesão pelo cara e está confundindo com outra coisa.

- Não estou confundindo nada. Eu sei o que é... O que sinto. E não é apenas tesão. Eu gosto do Jared.

- Você quer apenas o comer, seu idiota!

- Por que insiste tanto nisso, Misha? Por que não aceita que gosto dele? E por que implica tanto por eu estar com o Jared? Está com ciúmes?

- Não seja convencido, Jensen...

- Não se trata apenas de foder o Jared e sim ele é muito gostoso, mas eu realmente gosto dele. E você viu como ele é bem dotado, eu gosto de sentir aquilo tudo dentro de mim, bem fundo. E agora? Admitindo que gosto de ser fodido por ele você ainda vai dizer que eu não sou gay?

- Você está falando como uma puta! - Misha gritou.

- E você como uma esposa traída! - O loiro gritou de volta enquanto seguia o outro que ia em direção a porta.

- Vá se foder Ackles! - Collins disse antes de sair, jogando as chaves que tinha do apartamento do loiro em seu peito e logo após batendo a porta.

- Talvez eu faça isso mesmo! - Jensen gritou para que o outro escutasse do lado de fora.

- Babaca... - Sussurrou ainda para a porta fechada a sua frente. Mexeu nos cabelos em um gesto de nervosismo, abaixou para pegar as chaves que lhe foram jogadas e ao virar-se encontrou Jared parado, já vestindo uma bermuda.

Jensen suspirou e andou até ele.

- Me desculpe pelo o que escutou.

- Não, está tudo bem. Você está na sua casa, Jen... - Jared ficou calado por alguns instantes até perguntar:

- Então esse é o famoso Misha? Não sabia que ele era tão bravo assim.

- E não é... Ele é um pouco explosivo sim, às vezes, e na maior parte delas comigo. Mas nunca o vi no estado que estava agora.

- Talvez ele estivesse mesmo com ciúmes, como você disse.

- Pois não deveria estar, nunca tive nada com ele e nunca terei. A única pessoa com quem tenho algo aqui é você, Jared.

- Hein? – O moreno perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Não se finja de bobo, eu sei que você ouviu o que disse para o Misha.

- É verdade, eu ouvi. Mas creio que tenha dito aquilo apenas para causar algum efeito em seu amigo.

- Eu não disse apenas por dizer ou por outro motivo, Jay. Tudo o que disse sobre o que sinto e tudo mais, é verdade e o que não é, eu quero que seja. Então eu quero que você seja meu namorado.

Jensen se aproximou do outro, parando a sua frente e fitando profundamente os olhos dele.

- Eu gosto de você, Jay e o quero comigo. Aceita ser meu namorado?

- Não posso recusar, você já está dizendo para todos que sou mesmo seu namorado. – O moreno disse rindo.

- Idiota... – Jensen sorriu de volta e passou os braços pelos ombros do moreno, puxando-o para si e o beijando.

- Eu te amo, Jen. – Padalecki disse ao findar o beijo.

- Eu também te amo, Jay...

Jensen se sentiu feliz em dizer aquilo, pela primeira vez em voz alta, pois já sabia há muito tempo que amava aquele moreno que apareceu na sua vida da maneira mais inusitada possível. Sentia-se feliz por ouvir da boca dele que ele também o amava. Acima de tudo, se sentia feliz e isso era bom por que não se sentia assim há muito tempo.

- E tem mais, Jay. Eu quero que você venha morar aqui, comigo.

- Jensen... Você...

- Jared, eu disse que o queria comigo e eu quero que você more comigo. Você pode dizer que estou sendo precipitado em sugerir isso, mas você tem que admitir que você passa muito mais tempo aqui do que no seu apartamento. Dorme comigo, acorda comigo, almoçamos e jantamos juntos e até roupas suas tem aqui.

- É verdade, eu... Me desculpe. – Jared pediu um tanto envergonhado. Não havia notado ainda o quanto havia sido invasivo com o loiro.

- Não se desculpe... – Jensen sorriu. – Eu gosto disso. Antes me sentia muito solitário aqui nesse apartamento, mas agora é diferente. Depois de você tudo se tornou diferente pra mim. E como eu disse, você praticamente já mora aqui, assim como já estávamos namorando só não havíamos tornado oficial. Então vamos tornar também oficial a sua mudança para cá.

- Você está tão mandão.

- Só estou sendo prático.

-Gosto dessa sua praticidade.

- Isso quer dizer que você aceita? – Jensen pediu.

- Isso quer dizer que você vai ter que me aturar durante as vinte quatro horas do seu dia. – Jared o abraçou. – Oficialmente... – Concluiu.

- É tudo o que eu mais quero Jay...

**oOo**

Jared não demorou a mudar-se. Notou que das poucas coisas que tinha, muitas delas estavam mesmo no apartamento do loiro. Levou apenas suas roupas e outras coisas extremamente pessoais. Senhor Singer, dono do pequeno apartamento que Jared alugara, ficou feliz quando o moreno disse que ia embora por que ele já havia deixado pago.

Durante a mudança Jared parou pra pensar por que ainda continuava ali naquele lugar, ainda mais agora que poderia alugar algo melhor com o adiantamento que recebera pelo filme. Jensen tinha razão, ele passava tanto tempo com ele que nem notava que não morava lá. Mas agora isso havia mudado. Jared não cabia em si de tanta felicidade por isso.

Três dias após a aparição de Misha no apartamento de Jensen ele ligou para o loiro. Queria conversar com o amigo. Jensen o conhecia bem e sabia o que havia acontecido, Misha às vezes era impulsivo demais e com certeza, com o tempo que teve, ele notou que a atitude tomada fora desnecessária.

E foi justamente isso que Misha disse para o loiro ao estar frente a frente com ele, e com Jared ao seu lado, ambos sentados no sofá enquanto Misha parecia desconfortável diante deles na poltrona. Desconfortável não por causa deles e sim por si mesmo, por se sentir envergonhado pela forma como agiu.

- Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que disse, eu me descontrolei, eu só...

"_Me imaginei no lugar dele com você, Jensen, e perdi a cabeça ao constatar que não era eu."_ O moreno de olhos azuis pensou.

Não era ciúmes de Jensen por ele estar com outra pessoa, Collins não sentia esse tipo de amor pelo amigo. Não o queria como namorado, nunca quis. Não era também um sentimento de posse, não era um amigo possessivo e seria até ridículo ele agir assim naquele momento com Jensen. O motivo era algo que ele não sabia explicar ao certo.

- Você estava com ciúmes, Misha. – Jensen disse com um sorriso zombeteiro ao falar, tirando o moreno de seus pensamentos. – Você estava com ciúmes de mim. Ou com ciúmes do Jared ao ver que estava transando com ele mais gostoso do que quando eu te comi quando estávamos bêbados.

- Cara... Cala a boca! – Misha disse um tanto desconcertado. O que fez Jensen rir.

- Sabe o que eu acho? Que você está precisando de uma namorada. – Jensen colocou a mão sobre o queixo e fingiu pensar mais sobre o que disse. – Ou só esteja precisando transar. – Riu maroto ao falar.

- Arranje uma garota para resolver o seu problema, amigo.

- Ou um cara... – Collins disse baixo, mas não baixo o suficiente para que Jensen não ouvisse.

- O que?

- Disse que talvez eu precise de um cara.

- Você não é gay, Misha.

- Você mesmo disse que o motivo de eu ter dado para você me faz ainda mais gay.

- Sim, eu disse, mas disse apenas para te desestabilizar. Você não precisa levar isso a sério.

- Jensen eu sei o que estou dizendo.

Ackles fitou o amigo por uns segundos, o analisando. Inclinou a cabeça ainda o olhando, levantou uma sobrancelha com o pensamento que teve e abriu a boca ao constatar que só poderia ser aquilo mesmo que estava pensando.

- Você gostou não é?

- O que?

- Gostou do que tivemos aquela noite, gostou de ser... Você sabe... Quando eu em você... – Jensen, com uma expressão marota, fez um "O" com os dedos de uma mão e colocou o dedo da outra mão dentro do "O" feito repetidas vezes, simulando uma penetração.

Jared que estava sentando ao seu lado não aguentou ao ver o gesto que o namorado fez e começou a rir.

- Você é um idiota, Ackles! – Misha disse indignado com o outro.

- Eu sabia! Você gostou! – Jensen praticamente, gritou sem dar importância para o que o outro disse ou para Jared que não parava de rir ao seu lado.

- Eu não confirmei nada. – Misha se defendeu.

- Mas também não negou.

- Eu desisto. Vou pra casa. – Collins disse se levantando.

- Não adianta negar, Misha. – Jensen ainda o provocou.

Collins o ignorou e se virou para Jared que, aquele momento já havia parado de rir e ficou sem graça ao ter o olhar do outro direcionado a si afinal ele veio até ali para se desculpar e Jared ria de sua cara, mesmo que fosse com uma brincadeira infantil da parte de Jensen.

- Eu... Realmente sinto muito pelo o que disse Jared. Não deveria ter dito ou feito suposições sobre você ou lhe pré-julgar. Não sei nada sobre você, nem o conhecia. Eu não sou assim, eu só perdi a cabeça e... Sinto muito, de verdade.

- Está tudo bem, Misha. Podemos esquecer aquilo e começar de novo, assim poderemos nos conhecer melhor, já que você citou que não nos conhecemos.

- Sim, irei gostar de conhecer o cara que virou a cabeça do meu amigo. – Misha apertou a mão que Jared lhe estendeu.

- E me desculpe pelo Jensen e todo o lance do riso da minha parte. – Jared pediu um tanto constrangido, coçando a cabeça.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu o conheço muito bem e sei que ele não perderia uma oportunidade de me azucrinar. Na verdade faz tempo que eu não vejo o Jensen assim tão leve, fazendo brincadeiras e sorrindo. Acho que eu que tenho agradece-lo por cuidar tão bem e trazer essa felicidade ao meu amigo.

- Essa felicidade se chama amor, Misha. E eu o encontrei no momento da minha vida que pensei que tudo só fazia piorar, mas veja só o que ganhei... Um lindo moreno, alto de sorriso covinhas.

- Ok, vocês estão me deixando sem graça. – Jared se pronunciou.

- Bom, como disse antes; eu vou indo. Nos vemos logo, Jensen. Temos assuntos a tratar. – Misha disse antes de sair, acompanhado do amigo até a porta.

Misha, agora com a cabeça no lugar, estava realmente feliz por Jensen, por ele ter encontrado Jared que fez muito bem ao amigo, uma mudança que de longe poderia ser notada. Uma companhia, um novo amor, Jensen merecia isso. Mas isso o fez pensar se também não merecia. Ele já estava começando a desacreditar que tinha alguém para si por aí, e também não acreditava que iria encontrar alguém da mesma forma que aconteceu com Jensen, afinal isso raramente acontece não é?

**oOo**

No dia seguinte Jensen foi até o apartamento de Misha e o convidou para sair com ele e Jared. O moreno de olhos azuis ainda protestou dizendo que não queria ser uma vela entre os dois, mas no fim acabou aceitando, levando em conta que parou para pensar e fazia muito tempo que não saía de casa. Resolveram ir para um bar, tomar algumas cervejas e jogar conversa fora, assim Misha não se sentiria tão deslocado como disse que iria estar.

No fim das contas os três se divertiram e Misha até recebeu uma cantada de uma das balconistas do bar, conversou com ela, mas descobriu que não tinha interesse nela. Talvez o problema não fosse a garota, fosse ele, esse era o pensamento de Collins.

Jensen o deixou em casa e depois seguiu para a sua própria com Jared. Abriram a porta já agarrados, trocando um beijo lascivo. Foram interrompidos pelo celular de Jensen tocando.

O loiro se afastou resmungando alguns palavrões e tirou o aparelho do bolso. Jared notou como o rosto do namorado fechou-se ainda mais ao identificar o numero, seus dedos se fecharam contra o aparelho e apertou com força a tela do mesmo para rejeitar a chamada.

Jensen lambeu os lábios, respirou fundo, respirou fundo e olhou para Jared que lhe olhava de volta de uma forma interrogativa.

- Quem era? – O moreno perguntou.

- Ninguém importante, não quero que estrague com o clima.

- Jensen, não querendo ser chato, mas acho que não tem mais clima nenhum. Posso ver pela forma como ficou tenso.

- Eu não estou tenso, Jay. Eu só estou frustrado por termos sido interrompidos.

- Se fosse outro momento eu poderia aceitar o que está dizendo, Jen. Mas sei que tem algo mais. Não é a primeira vez que vejo você rejeitar uma chamada e ficar desse estado. Não quero ser invasivo com você, mas quero que saiba que pode me contar qualquer coisa e que estou aqui por você.

Jensen soltou o ar pela boca, um tanto cansado, e andou em direção ao sofá, sendo seguido por Jared. Sentou-se e o moreno sentou ao seu lado.

- Não podemos começar a ter uma relação e eu ficar mantendo segredos de você, Jay. Acho que no seu lugar eu iria querer saber o que estaria acontecendo com você se estivesse agindo estranho.

- Eu só quero te ajudar, Jensen.

O loiro o olhou e sorriu para ele, segurando a sua mão.

- Eu vou lhe contar quem era que estava me ligando, Jay. Mas pra isso eu tenho que lhe dizer a minha história. Sobre minha carreira como modelo e a ruína dela, a parte que a imprensa não noticiou. O lado verdadeiro dela.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS:<span>**

**GUEST:** Com certeza o Misha ficou com ciúmes do Jensen com o Jay. Jared de avental, só de avental, é o sonho de consumo de todo o fandom hahaha! Beijos!

**LULUZINHA:** Pois é, eles não estavam morando juntos nesse capitulo, mas agora estão. O Jensen tem certeza do que sente pelo Jared e não é só desejo, ou tara se preferir, hauhauahau! Não sou perva por colocar o Jared só de avental e sim você por tá com calor com a visão, tá! U_U hahahaha! Misha queria bater outra coisa sim, mas antes ele deu um ataque de pelanca, mesmo querendo dar outra coisa também xD Obrigada pela companhia de sempre, linda. Beijão!

**GUEST2 (?):** O Misha é daquelas pessoas que sempre aparecem na melhor parte, essas sortudas filhas da mãe de quem eu tenho raiva Ù_Ú shaushasuhausa brinks! Ficou claro nesse capitulo que o Misha não é apaixonado pelo Jensen, ao menos é isso que ele quer acreditar, mas no fim das contas ele se acertaram. Leu no dia do meu niver, me desejou felicidades (Obrigada, amor ^^) E quase 4 meses depois eu respondo e atualizo *enfia a cara no chão de tanta vergonha pela demora* Beijos, amore. E da próxima vez se identifique para se amado(a) melhor por essa autora hahaha!

**CRISRO:** O Misha voltou e agora é pra ficar (será?) Como viu nesse capitulo ele se acertou com o Jensen e também com o Jared, ele ainda tem mais cenas para aparecer, e não estou falando do filme (ou possa está falando U_U hahaha) Beijos, linda!


	13. Chapter 13

_Me perdoem pela demora, pessoal. Sinto muito por isso, e dessa vez a demora foi grande demais :( Mas irei tentar fazer com que isso não se repita, ok? Adorei os reviews de vocês no capitulo anterior, fiquei muito feliz com todos eles. Muito obrigada seus lindos s2_

_Dedico esse capitulo a Sol, essa linda que me deu animo para terminar de escreve-lo, já que o capitulo tinha um bom tempo parado *se esconde* e também a Masinha._

**Autora:** Evysmin

**Beta:** Claudia Winchester

* * *

><p>Jensen apertava o corpo do moreno contra o seu, beijando seus lábios, descendo pelo queixo, percorrendo o pescoço do outro que facilitava o acesso jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto gemia seu nome. Os lábios do loiro desciam pelo corpo do moreno, chegando aos mamilos rosados, estimulando um com os dedos e o outro com a língua. Desceu ainda mais, deixando uma trilha pelo abdômen do parceiro. Se ajoelhando a sua frente segurou sua ereção e sem perder tempo a colocou em sua boca, chupando-a com vigor.<p>

O moreno gemia, jogando a cabeça para trás, os dedos presos entre os cabelos loiros do outro. Olhou para baixo e a visão de Jensen lhe chupando era tão erótica que ele pensou que poderia gozar apenas com ela.

Jensen tirou o membro do outro de sua boca e sorriu, maliciosamente, para ele enquanto ficava de pé a sua frente.

- Vá até a cama e fique de quatro pra mim. Irei te comer do jeito que você gosta de dar pra mim. – Disse autoritário enquanto manipulava seu membro.

O moreno sentiu um arrepio somente pela forma como o outro havia falado. Mais que depressa ele subiu na cama e postou-se na posição que Jensen lhe instruiu, lhe ordenou. Seu corpo queimava de ansiedade pelo que viria a seguir. Sentiu o colchão afundar atrás de si quando Jensen subiu na cama. Arfou quando o loiro segurou seu quadril e ainda mais quando sentiu a glande dele tocar sua entrada. Empurrou o quadril para trás buscando mais contato, querendo senti-lo logo dentro de si, mas o outro se esquivou.

Ele sabia que o outro estava o provocando, sabia o que ele queria. Queria que ele pedisse, que implorasse por aquilo.

- Me fode, Jensen!

- O que você disse?

- Não brinca comigo, Jensen. Você sabe o que quero, você ouviu bem. Me fode, Jensen!

Ackles sorriu sacana e se posicionou novamente atrás do moreno, mas voltou a parar.

- Me fode, Jensen! Não para! Me fode! Jensen...

Misha acordou repetindo aquelas palavras. O corpo suado, a respiração pesada. Já fazia muito tempo que não tinha mais aquele tipo de sonho com o amigo. Ele precisava urgente encontrar alguém, dormir com alguém. Talvez isso resolvesse o seu problema, seu inconsciente estava lhe pregando peças por estar tanto tempo sozinho.

- A quem estou querendo enganar? Droga! Eu me sinto atraído por ele. – Misha disse para si mesmo na penumbra de seu quarto. Era a primeira vez que admitia isso para si mesmo.

Esse foi o motivo do seu ataque de ciúmes quando viu Jensen com Jared, por isso ele ficou tão fora de si. Não iria mais tentar se enganar, ele sentia algo por Jensen.

Porém, Misha sabia que aquilo, o que ele sentia, não iria levá-lo a lugar nenhum. Jensen tinha Jared agora e estava feliz com ele. Feliz de um jeito que Misha não via há muito tempo, talvez até mesmo nunca tivesse o visto tão feliz. Por isso não ele não iria dizer nada a Jensen, nunca disse antes e não seria agora que iria dizer. Ele iria ajudar o seu amigo a passar por essa nova fase da vida dele, com o trabalho no estúdio de Beaver e tudo mais.

Iria ser o amigo que Jensen precisava e que ele deixou de ser por tanto tempo apenas por ter imaginado Jensen com outra pessoa. O ciúme o consumiu, o cegou mais de uma vez, e ele mais de uma vez se enganou ao dizer que não se sentia diferente por Jensen, que tudo era por que estava sozinho.

Mas não iria mais se enganar e também não iria mais deixar que os seus sentimentos prejudicasse sua amizade.

**oOo**

Jensen andou até a cristaleira localizada na sala de seu apartamento e pegou uma das bebidas que havia ali junto de um copo. Optou por uma garrafa de whisky, colocou uma pequena quantidade da bebida no copo e o virou, tomando o liquido de uma vez só, sentindo-o descer ardentemente.

Enquanto voltava a encher o copo com a bebida notou que há tempos não fazia aquilo. Pegar uma garrafa de bebida qualquer em seu bar para tomar. A diferença era que antes ele tomaria uma garrafa toda e só pararia ao cair bêbado em qualquer lugar, até mesmo no chão, depois de ter quebrado algo por se sentir frustrado. E no dia seguinte seria acordado por Misha, limpando sua bagunça e lhe dando broncas.

Sorriu ao pensar nisso. A cena não voltou a se repetir e só naquele momento notou que isso na acontecia desde quando Jared entrou em sua vida. Poderia até ainda ter motivos para fazer isso, chafurdar-se em algo se sentindo um idiota, por causa do contrato do filme e tudo mais, mas não fez e não tinha vontade de fazer. Não com Jared ao seu lado.

Sentou em uma poltrona, bebericando mais uma vez seu whisky, e olhou para Jared que estava sentado no sofá ao lado, olhando-o expectante. Jensen respirou fundo e por fim começou a falar:

- Eu sou modelo fotográfico desde muito cedo, sabe? Mas sempre fazia trabalhos pequenos, sem grande reconhecimento. Conheci Misha ainda quando minha carreira estava no começo, a dele como agente também. Eu não buscava ser um grande modelo, ser famoso e tudo mais, apenas queria trabalhos maiores do que conseguia, pois eles pagavam mal. Misha e eu éramos vizinhos no prédio onde morávamos, ficamos amigos facilmente. Ele estava em busca de emprego numa agência e eu em busca de oportunidade melhor. Então nossas vidas mudaram...

Jensen bebeu mais um pouco de sua bebida, sorrindo enquanto lembrava-se da época que estava relatando.

- Misha conseguiu emprego numa grande agência de modelos, a "Smith's", e a sua chefe não era, nunca foi e acho que nunca será uma mulher de dar mole para qualquer um. Assim que ele foi contratado ela lhe fez cobranças, disse que ele teria que trazer um rosto novo e que lhe desse lucro. Você já deve ter imaginado que no dia seguinte ele levou a mim para a agência. Acho que eu era o único que ele conhecia e também, ele estava com medo da Samantha comer a sua cabeça se não fizesse o que lhe disse.

- Acho que conheço a pessoa que você está falando. Bem, não pessoalmente, é claro, mas conheço a agência dela e como você trabalhou muito tempo pra ela e eu era... er... Seu fã... – O moreno praticamente sussurrou essa parte, sentindo seu rosto esquentar. – Eu pesquisei sobre você, a agência e no que encontrei diziam que Samantha Smith é mesmo uma mulher durona.

- Você me stalkeava, Jay? Que fofo. – Ackles fez troça.

- Cala a boca e continua a contar a sua história, idiota. – Jared respondeu sentido o rubor ficar ainda maior.

Jensen sorriu, achando realmente muito fofo o rosto do moreno corado. Bebeu mais um pouco de sua bebida e voltou a falar:

- Samantha gostou de mim assim que me viu, disse que eu tinha futuro, elogiou o Misha e me indicou para fazer propaganda de uma grande marca de roupas. Eu fui bem e a marca me chamou para fazer a sua próxima campanha antecipadamente, assim que terminei o ensaio. Samantha ficou feliz, Misha ficou feliz e eu, obviamente também. Esse foi o primeiro de outros trabalhos que consegui graças ao prestigio da Smith's no mercado e tendo Misha como meu agente diretamente. Logo eu tinha contrato assinado para ser garoto propaganda de várias marcas, não apenas de roupas, mas como também de outras coisas. Como a das cuecas que você disse ter visto e batido uma com a minha revista.

- Jensen, cala a boca! – O moreno disse bravo, jogando uma almofada no namorado. Jensen apenas riu ainda mais aberto dessa vez, do outro. – Eu não tenho culpa, sou jovem e vejo erotismo em tudo.

- E eu sou muito gostoso, não é?

- Eu diria muito convencido. Mas continue contando a história.

- Tudo bem, eu consegui vários contatos, me tornei um dos modelos mais requisitados pelas marcas. Minha carreira estava ascendendo cada vez mais. Não poderia querer nada melhor, até uma bela namorada eu tinha, Danneel, filha da Samantha e também modelo. Eu gostava dela, porém ela era muito ciumenta, fazia caso por tudo e com todos que se aproximavam de mim, até do Misha ela tinha ciúmes. Eu pensei que ela poderia me causar problemas com isso. Mas na verdade ela foi o menor dos meus problemas...

- E qual foi o verdadeiro problema? – Jared perguntou, curioso.

- O pai dela, Jeffrey Morgan.

- Ele era um pai ciumento com a filha?

- Antes fosse... – Jensen riu sem humor. – Jeffrey Dean Morgan... Marido da durona Samantha Smith... Às vezes ele ia visitá-la e a filha na agência, mas acabei descobrindo que não era exatamente isso que ele ia fazer.

- Como assim?

- Jeffrey não ia visitar a esposa e a filha, era apenas uma desculpa para aparecer na agência e dar em cima dos modelos.

- E como você descobriu isso, Jen?

- Como você acha? Ele deu em cima de mim, óbvio... Ele nunca chamou atenção para si, ninguém nunca desconfiou dele e ele sempre conseguia calar aqueles com quem saía.

- Mas você não estava namorado a filha dele?

- E você acha que ele se importava com isso? Aquele cara é um tarado que só pensa em satisfazer sua vontade. – Jensen disse levantando-se para servir-se de mais whisky. Sentia uma raiva imensa somente ao falar sobre Jeffrey Morgan.

- O que aconteceu então? Como ele começou a te assediar?

- No começo eram apenas umas brincadeiras sobre minha aparência, como eu deveria receber cantadas de muitas mulheres e também homens, mas ele sempre dava um sorrisinho concluindo que era pra ter cuidado com isso para não magoar a filha dele. Tentava passar a imagem de um pai zelando pela filha, como se ele realmente se importasse com isso... – Jensen disse baixo, para si mesmo.

- Logo as brincadeiras ficaram cada vez mais presentes sempre que nos víamos, então elas deixaram de ser apenas "brincadeiras inocentes" e passaram a ter algo de duplo sentido sempre que ele falava comigo. Eu fingia não notar as coisas que ele dizia, que ele insinuava, fingia não notar os olhares dele de cobiça direcionados a mim, cada vez mais descarados. Fingia não notar como ele sempre ficava me tocando, roçando a perna na minha por baixo da mesa quando estávamos jantando com a esposa dele e a filha, ou quando ele tocava minha coxa de uma maneira que dizia claramente o que ele queria comigo.

- Você deve estar pensando por que eu não o parei de uma forma mais direta não é? – Jensen perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, olhando para o namorado.

- Bem eu... Sim, quero dizer...

- Está tudo bem, Jay. Eu sei que deveria ser mais direto com ele, mas tive medo de perder a Dan afinal eu a amava. Por isso eu preferi apenas ignorar as investidas de Jeffrey. Mas ele não é uma pessoa que gosta de ser ignorado.

- O que você quer dizer? O que ele fez, Jen?

- Eu disse que não almejava ser famoso, mas na época já havia ficado deslumbrado com o tanto de dinheiro que ganhava. Comprei essa cobertura e também aquele carro, como você bem sabe eles são as únicas coisas que me restaram. Naquele tempo eu me dei o luxo de comprar por que eu poderia gastar, afinal era fruto do meu trabalho. Eu nunca imaginei que ganharia tanto assim e já tinha planos para gastar ainda mais, comprar uma casa num condomínio de luxo, desses onde os famosos moram. – Riu de si mesmo. – Eu já tinha até acertado tudo com o corretor, sabia? Ainda bem que não fechei negócio, ou teria uma grande dívida que não poderia pagar.

- Mas voltando ao Jeffrey, como disse antes ele não é o tipo de pessoa que gosta de ser ignorado. Então não seria nenhuma surpresa ele vir até mim não é? E ele veio, bateu na minha porta e pôs as cartas na mesa...

_- Jeffrey? – Jensen perguntou surpreso. – O que você faz aqui?_

_- Não se faça de desentendido, Jensen. Você deve saber muito bem o que vim fazer aqui! – Respondeu adentrando o apartamento do loiro, sem ao menos esperar ser convidado._

_- Eu realmente não sei do que está falando. – Mas na verdade, agora após a surpresa, já tinha ideia do que o mais velho estava falando._

_- Eu cansei desse joguinho, Ackles. Cansei de ser ignorado por você. Cansei de você fingindo o que não nota as minhas investidas e a minha real intenção com você._

_- Jeffrey, eu... Escuta..._

_- Não, escuta você! Já que você finge não notar nada do que faço eu serei mais direto. Eu quero você, Jensen. Eu quero você, na minha cama. Entendeu agora ou quer que eu seja mais claro?_

_- Você é casado, Jeffrey!_

_- Isso nunca me impediu de fazer esse tipo de coisa antes. – Disse com um sorriso desdenhoso._

_- Eu tenho namorada, e ela é sua filha. – Ackles respondeu já começando a se alterar. – E eu não sou gay._

_- Danneel não precisa saber o que iremos fazer. Acredite em mim, você não seria o primeiro namorado dela que eu levo pra cama. Ela nunca descobriu. Ninguém nunca descobriu sobre os meus casos extraconjugais. Acredite! – Disse se aproximando do mais novo com um sorriso sedutor. – E quanto a parte de não ser gay, você nunca irá ter certeza se não tentar nada com outro homem não é?_

_- Você trai a sua esposa, a sua própria filha, apenas por sexo... – Jensen disse se afastando do outro. – Você me dá nojo. Eu nunca iria ficar com você. Mesmo se eu fosse gay, você não seria o tipo de cara que eu gostaria, pode ter certeza. Por que você pode até ser bonito, mas não tem caráter. Você não vale nada, Jeffrey._

_- Ok, eu vou fingir que eu não escutei essa lição de moral, pois eu não preciso dela, não a quero. Guarde-a pra você e faça bom proveito dela. Se você não me quer pela pessoa que sou pense então no que essa pessoa que você diz não ter caráter pode fazer por você? Eu posso fazer com que a Sam faça de você um grande modelo. Mas para isso acontecer basta você me dar o que eu quero._

_- Se eu concordasse com você seria uma pessoa tão baixa quanto você. Eu não quero conseguir nada através de meios "tortos" como você sugere. Além do mais, eu amo a Dan._

_- Amor não paga as suas contas, Jensen. Pense nisso. – Jeffrey disse não se deixando abalar pelas palavras do outro._

_- Vai embora, Jeffrey._

_- Eu acho que você está apenas fazendo doce. Deve estar precisando de um incentivo, não é? – Disse se aproximando do mais novo. – Você vai ver, quando menos esperar vai gostar do que estaremos fazendo._

_Ao se aproximar do menor tentou beija-lo, mas fora parado com um soco que acertou seu rosto. Olhou surpreso para o outro, com a mão sobre o local atingido, realmente não esperava aquela reação._

_- Você disse que seria claro com as suas intenções e realmente foi. Muito bem, mensagem recebida. E eu já dei a minha resposta a sua proposta, você não entendeu, então tive que ser mais enfático. Será que agora entendeu ou terei que ser ainda mais claro?_

_- Isso... Nunca ninguém antes me rejeitou. – Jeffrey disse ao puxar um lenço de seu bolso e limpar o sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca._

_- Sempre tem uma primeira vez._

_- Realmente. Mas você verá que isso não ficará assim, Jensen. Você irá pagar caro por essa rejeição e por esse soco. – O mais velho disse antes de ir embora._

- Qual é a desse cara afinal de contas? – Jared perguntou cheio de raiva.

- Ele é daquele tipo de pessoa que pensa que pode conseguir tudo o que quer e quando não consegue faz algo em troca.

- E o que ele fez, Jen?

- Ele estava com o orgulho ferido e não ia deixar barato. Ele sabia o quanto Danneel era ciumenta. Pra piorar ela herdou o jeito linha dura da mãe e o jeito orgulhoso e a forma de pensar que poderia passar por cima de qualquer um do pai. Jeffrey a fez pensar que eu estava a traindo. Não apenas com uma, mas com várias outras modelos. A fez pensar que eu estava usando-a apenas como degrau pra conseguir fama e dinheiro desde o começo da nossa relação. Óbvio que ela ficou furiosa ao ouvir tudo isso.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ela... – Jensen riu sem humor, lembrar-se disso só o fazia pensar no quanto ele fora idiota. – Simulou que eu havia agredido ela e o pai fez questão de chamar a polícia. Ela com ajuda de Jeffrey, é claro, inventaram uma história de que eu estava transtornado e a agredi. Que estava alterado por causa das drogas que consumia e me acusou de tentar estuprá-la.

- Jensen... – O moreno não sabia o que falar para o outro.

- Jeffrey ainda deu um jeito de colocar drogas no meu apartamento enquanto eu estava em um evento, e também dinheiro, alegando que eu havia aproveitado o acesso a casa dele por namorar a filha e havia o roubado também. Era... Muito dinheiro.

- Quem guarda tanto dinheiro assim em casa nos dias de hoje? Como podem ter acreditado nisso? – Jared perguntou alterado com o que estava escutando.

- Não importava mais, o estrago já havia sido feito. Diante de todas essas acusações eu fui preso, você sabe disso. Droga, todo mundo deve saber, saiu em todos os jornais na época. Misha acreditou em mim e ficou do meu lado, eu já havia contado pra ele sobre o Jeffrey. Com o dinheiro que tinha ele contratou um advogado que conseguiu com que eu não ficasse preso. As acusações que Danneel fez sobre estupro não foram comprovadas, mas como disse antes, o estrago já havia sido feito. Quem iria querer um modelo com fama de ladrão, que agrediu uma mulher e drogado para ser a cara de sua marca?

- Depois disso a minha carreira como modelo só foi de mal a pior, depois de todo aquele escândalo ninguém mais queria me contratar. Conseguia apenas alguns trabalhos, muito pequenos, eu já não tinha mais dinheiro, fui ficando cada vez mais endividado. Acho que o pior foi saber que Danneel foi capaz de fazer isso comigo. Eu amava aquela mulher, mas não sabia quem ela verdadeiramente era. No fim das contas ela foi apenas a testa de ferro, sem saber, para a vingança do pai dela. Jeffrey teve o orgulho ferido e usou o orgulho ferido da filha pra me prejudicar.

- Eu sinto muito Jen... Por tudo o que você passou. – O moreno abraçou ao namorado. Sabia o que havia acontecido com Jensen.

- Está tudo bem, eu tenho você agora não é? – O loiro disse sorrindo para o outro.

- Tem, claro que tem. E eu nunca faria ou irei fazer algo para te prejudicar.

- Eu sei, Jay... Eu sei... – Apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro do mais novo, sentindo-o beijar o topo de sua cabeça. Sorriu com aquele gesto de carinho. Sim, ele tinha Jared agora consigo, e ele se considerava um homem de sorte por isso. Sorte era algo que ele não acreditava ter há muito tempo.

- O que aconteceu depois disso, Jen?

- Danneel apareceu aqui para se vangloriar, dizendo que não era mulher para ser traída e muito menos que serviria de escada para os outros, por isso fez o que fez para destruir com aquilo que eu almejava tanto ter. Ela não sabe o quanto estava enganada... Depois disso eu nunca mais tive contato com ela ou mesmo Jeffrey, até dias atrás quando ele conseguiu o meu número e começou a ligar.

- Você acha que ele... – Jared não terminou a frase, mas não era preciso fazê-lo para que Jensen soubesse do que ele estava falando.

- E você tem alguma dúvida de que as intenções dele são outras?

- O que você vai fazer?

- Eu ainda não sei, só o que sei é que o quero longe, mais do que nunca. Eu não tenho com o que me preocupar, o que mais ele pode tirar de mim?

- Só quero que saiba que o que você decidir fazer eu estarei ao seu lado, lhe ajudarei se for preciso.

- Eu sei, Jay. Obrigado. Mas não se preocupe com isso agora. Temos outra coisa para pensarmos.

- Como o que?

- As gravações do filme começam em 3 dias.

- Eu tento não pensar nisso, Jensen. Se pensar demais acho que vou acabar surtando. Eu não sei se serei capaz de fazer isso na frente de outras pessoas. Não sei se estou pronto pra ficar exposto também depois que o filme for feito e ser lançado. Eu estou nervoso, com medo.

- Eu sei, Jay. Eu te entendo, também sinto a mesma coisa que você. Mas vou estar ao seu lado para encarar o que está por vir, pode ter certeza.

- Você é o melhor namorado que poderia ter, sabia? – O mais novo disse sorrindo, abraçando o outro.

- E o único namorado que terá também.

- Possessivo? – Perguntou enquanto sentia o loiro beijar seu pescoço.

- Você não sabe o quanto...

- Então por que você não me mostra? - Pediu com um sorriso safado.

O moreno se levantou e andou em direção ao quarto, sendo seguido pelo loiro. Durante aquele momento eles se esqueceram do filme que iriam fazer, o pensamento de cada um estava focado no outro enquanto se amavam. Mas mesmo que quisessem não poderiam adiar mais, o dia da gravação já estava próximo.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>RESPOSTA AO REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS:<strong>

**SOL:** Antes de mais nada lhe digo que adorei cada review seu que recebi, adorei ver a sua empolgação a cada capitulo, com a estória toda. E sobre correr para o próximo capitulo pra saber quem estava ligando pro Jensen nem precisa mais, esse capitulo já respondeu. Não é uma ex-namorada, apenas um homem orgulhoso que pensa que pode ter tudo e todos que quer xD. O Misha deu uma de recalcado, ele tem sorte do amigo que tem, pois se fosse outro já teria mesmo metido a mão na cara dele. Mas as palavras do Jensen, o choque de realidade que ele deu no Misha de que o que ele tem com o Jared é real, foi mais efetivo do que uma porrada na cara rs. Ri muito com a sua "fúria" com o Misha na parte do barraco hauahauhaauha. Mas ele merece né? O Misha ainda tem um papel a cumprir, ainda irei explora-lo mais. Vamos ver se você vai gostar ou não do que irá acontecer com ele hahahaha! Obrigada pelo review, amore. Todos eles. Adorei. Grande beijo, lindona!

**CRISRO:** O Misha pode aparecer no filme, tudo é possível nessa fanfic. Quem sabe ele não faça um filme junto com o Beaver, não é? huahauahuahau! E quanto o que ele quer, nem ele mesmo sabe o que é isso. Ele está em um conflito consigo mesmo, mas por enquanto ele já decidiu o que irá fazer da vida dele. Sim, a pessoa que liga sempre na hora do coito deu as caras, não literalmente, mas agora você já sabe quem é, o que aconteceu com o Jensen e tudo mais rsrs. Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos!

**PEROLA:** Todo mundo em pânico está presente onde a gente menos espera, referencia pra vida hahahaha! O ataque do Misha pode ser considerado como uma coceirinha velha unilateral hahahaha! A cena da salsicha com o donut hauahuahauahua, as duas são iguais mesmo. Não teria como não lembrar, pior que eu lembrei da cena do chapé da xerife que fica grande de repente e ela não consegue entrar no carro hahahahaha! Vocês não gostam de ficar fazendo mistério, mas não gostam de ler é? Tá bom, sentem lá, Claudias *Xuxa Feeling* hahahaha! Beijão, linda!

**LULUZINHA: **Perdoe o Misha, irmã. Ele não sabe o que diz hauhauahaua! O Jensen ao lado do Jared está ficando mesmo uma pessoa muito fofa, deve estar adquirindo fofura por causa da convivência xD. Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos!

**RUGILAJ2:** Eu posso demorar a aparecer, me desculpe por isso, mas não irei abandonar as fics, pode ter certeza. Bom, o motivo do descontrole do Misha não estava no capitulo anterior, mas está nesse. Ele estava tentando enganar a si mesmo, mas no fundo sempre soube que sente algo pelo amigo. Ao menos ele não quer atrapalhar a felicidade do loiro com o Jared e quer ser o amigo que não foi durante esse tempo que esteve afastado. Eu sempre respondo a todos, então pode esperar que te respondo por aqui sim, linda. Beijos!

**DELS: **O Misha já resolveu o problema dele, e o Jensen quis levar o relacionamento deles em diante. Ele fez a moda antiga, se mãe do Jared morasse perto era capaz dele pedir a mão do moreno pra ela em namoro hahaha. O lado verdadeiro é o lado do Jensen, não o que a mídia, na época, contou. Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Autora:** Evysmin

**Beta:** Claudia Winchester

* * *

><p>Enfim o dia da gravação do filme chegara. Os dois rapazes estavam muito nervosos, e não era pra menos. Apesar de saberem o que teriam que fazer, parecia que a ficha ainda não havia caído até estarem na locação onde seria gravado o filme. Suas mãos suavam e eles não conseguiam ficar quietos. Vez ou outra, um olhava para o outro e sorria, tentando passar segurança, mesmo não a tendo para si mesmo.<p>

A locação do filme era uma casa ampla e de boa aparência. Eles pensavam que teriam apenas que chegar e ir direto para os _finalmentes_, mas se surpreenderam ao saber que tinham uma história e um roteiro a ser seguido.

— E então? Vocês estão prontos? — Richard, um dos cameramans, perguntou para os rapazes.

— A... Acho que sim. Já iremos começar a gravar? — Jensen respondeu com evidente nervosismo.

— Não, ainda não iremos começar a gravar. — Respondeu com um sorriso para o outro. – Quero saber se vocês fizeram os preparativos necessários antes do filme.

— O que? Como assim? Nós não fomos informados de nada. — Disse surpreso.

Richard sorriu mais uma vez e colocou a mão nos ombros dos rapazes, levando-os para fora do quarto onde iriam gravar a cena deles.

— Vocês pegaram o Beaver de jeito dessa vez, acho que de uma forma que ele nunca foi pego antes. E isso foi o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer, ou não querer avisar sobre os procedimentos que vocês terão que fazer antes de começarmos a filmar. Sabe? É bom ver aquela raposa velha assim, como se tivesse perdido uma batalha. Acho que nunca o vi dessa forma e tenho que avisá-los, o velho está soltando fogo pelas ventas e que é óbvio que ele será o diretor do filme.

Apesar do aviso, Jensen e Jared não estavam preocupados com Beaver, se ele iria dirigir o filme ou não, até mesmo se ele estava de mau humor. Nada disso importava, eles já haviam acertado as contas com o velho.

— Mas o que nós queremos mesmo é saber qual são os procedimentos que você disse que temos que fazer. – Jared pediu.

— Ah, sim... – Sorriu travesso para os dois a sua frente. — Vocês terão que se limpar, é claro. Não queremos que nenhum imprevisto ocorra durante o filme, não é?

Os dois rapazes coraram diante do sorriso do outro.

— Eu... Nós... – Jared começou a gaguejar.

— Não se preocupem. No fim do corredor tem outro quarto, uma suíte, vocês podem ir lá e fazer os procedimentos necessários. Acho que a Samantha deve ter deixado tudo o que vocês precisam lá. Ducha anal, lubrificante e tudo mais. Podem tomar um banho se quiserem, os produtos de higiene estão todos lá também, não foram usados, não se preocupem. – Richard informou sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

— Lubrificante? Você quer que nós... — Jensen não terminou a frase.

— Sim, um de vocês tem que estar preparado para a penetração, não é? E não podemos esperar que esse ritual aconteça na frente das câmeras, ao menos não todo. Então o que for o passivo entre vocês se prepare aqui, o máximo que puder, e depois o resto rola na hora do show. Mais alguma pergunta?

— Não, acho que é tudo.

— Muito bem então! Podem ir lá se prepararem. Samantha e eu iremos arrumar tudo aqui para a gravação. Quando estivermos prontos irei chama-los.

Richard voltou para dentro do quarto e Jensen segurou a mão do moreno, o levando em direção ao quarto que fora antes indicado pelo sujeito. Entraram no cômodo e notaram que ele não era diferente de onde iria acontecer a gravação, apenas mais simples e menos iluminado.

— Então... Acho que é isso, não é? Temos que fazer "os procedimentos"... — Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso nervoso para o namorado.

— Sim... – Respondeu. — Jensen, estou muito nervoso. Eu não sei se vou conseguir fazer isso, eu...

— Hey! Está tudo bem, Jay. Tá tudo bem... — Abraçou o mais alto, tentando acalmá-lo. – Eu estarei lá com você. O pior já passou, lembra?

— Sim... – Suspirou e sorriu para o loiro. — Acho que vou ser eternamente grato ao Misha por isso.

— Nós dois iremos, Jay. Agora vamos lá... — Segurou a mão do moreno e o conduziu para o banheiro. Ao entraram no local pararam em frente ao espelho e não puderam deixar de estranhar a imagem deles no reflexo. Era difícil se acostumar com aquilo.

— Eu me sinto estranho olhando para o espelho e vendo como estou.

— Você está lindo, Jay. E se quer saber, eu gostei desse visual... — Passou a mão pelos cabelos do moreno. – Não há como você ficar feio.

— Sabia que você é um namorado maravilhoso?

— Eu tento ser. — Sorriu para o mais novo. – Acha que devemos tomar um banho antes?

— Com certeza.

Trocaram um beijo apaixonado para logo depois começarem a se despir. O que eles iriam fazer, gravar o filme, seria uma coisa difícil para eles, mas agora não seria tanto como eles pensaram que seria.

Gravar o filme iria ser, de alguma forma, mais fácil agora e quando Jensen entrou debaixo do jato quente da água do chuveiro ele começou a lembrar-se do por que...

**Três dias antes…**

Já passava das sete da noite e os dois rapazes ainda estavam deitados na cama, olhando para o teto do quarto. Logo após Jensen ter contado sua história para Jared os dois foram para quarto, com a intenção de se amarem e esquecerem seus problemas, porém isso não funcionou o tempo todo. Logo depois, quando já estavam lado a lado, cada um perdeu-se em seus próprios pensamentos. E não era preciso perguntar o que se passava pela cabeça do outro, pois era a mesma coisa que estava passando pela sua.

O dia da gravação do filme estava chegando.

— Eu… Eu acho que irei ligar pra minha mãe e avisá-la sobre o que eu… sobre o que a gente…

— Eu sei, Jay… — Suspirou audivelmente — Acho que irei fazer isso também, ligar para os meus pais e avisá-los. Sei que deveria ter feito isso pessoalmente, mas como ir ao Texas agora?

— Não dá mais tempo, as gravações serão em três dias.

— Sim. — Jensen concordou. Mas no fundo ambos sabiam que isso era apenas uma desculpa para não terem que encarar seus familiares.

Tiveram tempo para fazer isso antes, logo quando haviam recebido o adiantamento de Beaver, porém esqueceram, ou preferiram esquecer que poderiam pegar um avião e voltar à casa dos pais para conversarem com eles sobre o filme.

Jensen jogou o lençol que cobria os dois para o lado e sentou-se na beirada da cama, com os pés para fora. Passou a mão pelo rosto, num gesto de nervosismo, e então se levantou. Pegou uma calça de moletom que usava para dormir e a vestiu, cobrindo a sua nudez.

— Vou ligar agora. É melhor fazer isso logo de uma vez, não é? — Disse para o namorado ao pegar o celular sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Porém não teve tempo de ligar, pois assim que segurou o aparelho ele começou a vibrar, indicando que estava recebendo uma ligação. Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao olhar para a tela do aparelho e ver quem estava lhe ligando.

Trocou um olhar com o namorado, que nesse momento se mostrava interessado.

— Alô! — Por fim atendeu.

— O que você está fazendo agora, Jensen?

— Estava me preparando para ligar para os meus pais e contar pra eles sobre o filme. Mas pra quê essa pergunta?

— Ainda bem que liguei a tempo, então. Não ligue para os seus pais, você não irá precisar falar para eles sobre o filme.

— O que? Explica isso direito, Misha!

— Em meia hora chego aí e te explico melhor. Mas não ligue para ninguém, Jensen. Entendeu? Ninguém! — E assim Collins encerrou sua ligação.

Jensen ficou sem entender nada daquela ligação e nem sabia ao certo o que dizer para Jared, que estava lhe olhando, claramente querendo saber o que havia acontecido. A única coisa que lhe disse foi o que Misha havia lhe dito; que não seria mais necessário ligar para os seus pais e que ele estava vindo lhe dizer o por que.

Curiosos para saber o que Misha teria a lhes dizer eles tomaram um banho rápido e esperaram pelo outro chegar. Pouco mais de trinta minutos depois Collins tocava a campainha, já que havia devolvido a chave do apartamento, e mais que depressa Jensen foi atendê-lo.

— O que aconteceu Misha? Por que você disse que não teríamos mais que avisar nossa família sobre o filme? — Perguntou sem ao menos dar tempo do outro entrar.

— Calma. Irei explicar tudo direitinho. — Respondeu sentando-se em uma poltrona. Jensen sentou-se ao lado de Jared, no sofá, ambos esperando ansiosos pelo que o outro iria falar.

— Lembra que eu pedi para levar o contrato que vocês assinaram para ler em casa?

— Claro, Misha. — Jared respondeu.

— Então, li os contratos dos dois, e vi algo que pode ser usado a nosso favor e se isso der certo vocês não irão precisar contar para a família de vocês sobre o filme.

— Você tá dizendo que não teremos mais que gravar nada? — Jensen perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

— Não é por aí, Jensen. Infelizmente vocês terão que gravar o filme, afinal Beaver contratou vocês, Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki para fazer o filme para o Estúdio Beaver.

— Mas então não há uma grande noticia nisso, Misha. Ainda teremos que fazer a droga do filme.

— Não, Jensen, é claro que há uma boa noticia e eu irei explica-la melhor para vocês.

Misha explicou para os dois o que descobriu e o como poderia ser usado a favor deles. Ao ouvirem o que era ambos não puderam deixar de sorrir, no final era uma noticia boa sim. Iria amenizar as coisas para eles.

Os três combinaram de falar com Beaver no dia seguinte e o velho obviamente não gostou do que ouviu deles.

— Vocês só podem estar brincando com a minha cara! — Jim esbravejou detrás de sua mesa, espalmando a mão sobre o móvel.

— Não é nenhuma brincadeira Beaver, estamos seguindo a risca o que está no contrato, assim como você impôs que os dois fizessem. — Misha disse para o mais velho.

Collins abriu sua pasta, tirando o contrato de Jensen e Jared delas e os jogou sobre a mesa de Jim Beaver.

— Você contratou Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki para gravarem um filme pornográfico homossexual para a sua marca "J.B Productions", mas é claro essa marca só produz filmes pornográficos héterossexuais, que foi o que você prometeu aos garotos. Mas como você não queria manchar a J.B. Productions, que produz apenas filmes héteros, você resolveu criar outra marca, no nome de sua esposa, "S.F. Productions", que será destinada a produção dos filmes homossexuais que você pretende produzir, começando com o dos rapazes.

— Como você sabe disso?

— Eu sou um agente, senhor Beaver, eu tenho contatos e sei onde procurar a informação desejada. — Respondeu com um tom de superioridade.

— Ora seu…

— Terminando de explicar o meu ponto… — Interrompeu o insulto que o mais velho com certeza lhe diria. — Você contratou os dois para fazer um filme gay para a J.B Productions e agora quer que eles gravem para a S.F. Productions. Acho que você acabou quebrando o seu próprio contrato não é mesmo? Os dois não irão gravar filme algum se não for para o selo para o qual foram contratados. Ou seja, J.B.P. ou nada.

— Vocês querem me passar a perna com essa conversa? — Gritou. — Não interessa pra qual marca que eles assinaram para fazer a droga do filme, eles irão fazer. Mesmo que seja pra J.P.B. Eu não me importo!

— Não se importa mesmo? Ouvi dizer que você sempre diz que não gosta de perder dinheiro, então me diga senhor Beaver, o que irá acontecer com a sua produtora de filmes hétero quando lançar um filme gay? Você irá ganhar um publico novo, é claro, mas também irá perder aquele que já acompanha o trabalho do seu estúdio há muito tempo. Por que, apesar de muitos dizerem que não, a sociedade é muito preconceituosa e tenho certeza que os héteros que compram seus filmes não irão mais querer comprar de uma marca que está ligada ao publico gay não é verdade? Afinal foi pra isso que você criou a outra marca, para separar os públicos alvos, cada um com seu selo.

— E o que você sugere? Que eu esqueça o contrato e não faça filme nenhum? Você está certo, garoto, eu não gosto de perder dinheiro, mas acima disso, eu não gosto de perder, então se eu perco vocês também perdem. Terão que fazer o filme de qualquer jeito por que eu já dei parte da grana pra vocês. Não é com esse truque barato contra mim que irão se safar.

— É claro que sei que os dois não irão se safar assim tão fácil, Beaver. E não se faça de vitima por que de vitima você não tem nada. Estamos apenas usando o mesmo meio que você usou para que os dois viessem parar aqui. Usando as brechas da droga do contrato que você criou. — Misha falou alto, não se deixando intimidar pelo mais velho. — Então acho melhor você ouvir a nossa proposta antes de dar mais algum ataque.

Beaver encarou o moreno a sua frente com a face vermelha de raiva. Misha, por sua vez, devolvia o olhar, mostrando-se tão bravo quanto o outro. Não estava ali para se deixar ser intimidado e não seria.

Jensen e Jared apenas olhavam para os dois discutindo a sua frente, apesar de serem o motivo da discussão eles não se manifestaram em nada e também não sabiam o que dizer.

Tudo estava nas mãos de Misha e os dois notaram que ele estava indo bem até agora. Jared estava surpreso com a forma como Misha agia, e era totalmente diferente do que já havia visto. Ele estava mais focado, incisivo, parecia outra pessoa. Até mesmo Jensen estava surpreso com o amigo, pois nunca havia o visto tão intimidador como agora.

A troca de olhares entre Beaver e Misha, que mais parecia uma luta, teve fim quando o mais velho se sentou em sua cadeira.

— Me diga a sua proposta, Collins. — O velho disse de má vontade.

Um sorriso um tanto cínico se formou no rosto do moreno enquanto ele também se sentava, em frente à mesa de Jim.

— Conversei com os dois e eles estão dispostos a fazerem o filme para você, para a sua outra marca. Até mesmo o segundo filme que eles teriam que fazer, filme esse que você não os avisou.

Jim devolveu o sorriso cínico ao ouvir o que o outro dissera. Não iria negar, pois era verdade.

— Eu sabia que o valor que você pagou para os dois era muito alto para apenas um filme, claro que eles tinham deixado algo mais passar além do gênero do filme. — Misha olhou para os dois que estavam sentados atrás de si e eles se sentiram como crianças que fizeram algo errado e são repreendidos pelos pais apenas com o olhar.

— Certo, eles irão gravar para a outra marca, mas sei que tem algo mais. Isso está muito fácil e você já se mostrou uma pessoa esperta. Diferente daqueles dois. — Beaver disse, chamando a atenção do moreno de volta para si.

— É claro que tem. Anulamos esse contrato e faremos outro, com alguns termos a serem seguidos, é claro. — Misha abriu sua maleta e tirou mais dois maços de papeis, colocando-os sobre a mesa. — Eles concordam com o que está aí e já assinaram, só falta você assinar. — Ofereceu uma caneta ao mais velho.

— Como se eu fosse estupido de assinar algo sem antes ler. — Jim respondeu pegando ambos os contratos e começando a sua leitura.

Misha virou-se para Jensen e Jared e deu um sorriso maroto para os dois.

De fato Beaver leu os dois contratos, cada página, cada linha, pois não era conhecido como uma raposa velha à toa. Pode ter caído no próprio truque uma vez, mas não iria cair duas vezes.

Por fim, mesmo que a contra gosto, assinou o novo contrato. Achava que sairia perdendo por que ele queria Jensen Ackles, um modelo famoso, mesmo que atualmente decadente, e Jared Padalecki, também modelo, mesmo sem fama, pois fora enganado logo no inicio de sua carreira, mas de bom porte e aparência.

Jim queria usar além da aparência deles seus nomes, mas agora, com os termos do novo contrato, Jensen e Jared participariam do filme, mas sem usar seus nomes reais ou até mesmo sua aparência, e Beaver deveria manter suas reais identidades em sigilo.

Misha fez questão de colocar uma multa contratual tão alta quanta a do antigo contrato para caso de algum dos termos serem quebrados.

Jim Beaver só esperava que aqueles dois fossem bons ao ponto de fazerem o filme ter um bom retorno. Agora já não importava mais se fosse Jensen e Jared ou os personagens que eles criariam, desde que ele tivesse lucro.

**oOo**

Após tomarem banho e fazerem os "procedimentos" indicados por Richard, Jensen e Jared receberam o seu figurino. Como o filme iria ter uma história antes, mesmo que tosca e clichê na opinião dos rapazes, eles iriam precisar se vestir a caráter.

Por outro lado não poderiam reclamar do roteiro do filme já que ele combinava com seus personagens.

Não iria mais ser Jensen e Jared na frente das câmeras, por isso Misha disse que eles não precisariam avisar suas famílias, já que elas poderiam não chegar a descobrir o tal filme.

Ainda assim ambos pensavam que deveriam ao menos avisar a família, mesmo que eles nunca vissem o filme teriam conhecimento de que ele fora feito.

Os dois levaram a sério a ideia de Misha em entrar num personagem e fazer uma pessoa diferente. Jensen pintou os cabelos de preto e os cortou ainda mais curtos. Jared também pintou os cabelos de preto. Mudar de visual para eles não era novidade, já que como modelos eles estavam sempre sujeitos a fazerem tal coisa.

Jared, por outro lado, não gostou de cortar seus cabelos, deixando-os curtos também. Já fazia muito tempo que não era modelo e seus cabelos haviam crescido, o moreno gostava deles do tamanho que estavam, um pouco abaixo das orelhas.

"_Você não precisa fazer isso, Jay. Já pintou o cabelo e ainda tem o figurino…"._

"_Eu sei que não, mas irei fazer. Temos que parecer diferentes, não é? Se continuar assim ainda será eu." Sorriu, mas seu sorriso não fora de todo verdade. Jensen sentiu isso, mas de qualquer forma apoiou a decisão do namorado. O beijou nos lábios e juntos foram fazer aquela mudança._

Jensen ajeitou o nó da gravata de Jared e os dois viraram para se olharem no espelho do banheiro. Jared não pode evitar o suspiro que deu ao ver seu reflexo, ainda não havia se acostumado a ver sua imagem com os cabelos curtos.

— Eu já disse que você tá lindo, Jay… — Sorriu. — Tome! Pegue sua máscara.

O tema do filme era um baile de máscaras. Seus personagens se encontrariam no baile e terminariam no quarto, obviamente. Jensen escolheu o nome Sam Wesson para seu personagem e Jared escolheu Dean Smith para o dele.

Colocaram as máscaras em seus rostos, que cobria entre as sobrancelhas e o nariz, e mais uma vez olharam-se no espelho.

— Está pronto? — Jensen perguntou.

Jared não teve tempo de responder, pois ouviram duas batidas na porta do quarto e logo ela foi aberta. Richard colocou meio corpo para dentro do cômodo, olhando em direção ao banheiro onde estavam os dois e gritou:

— Está tudo pronto, garotos! Hora do show!

_**Continua…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Antes de tudo quero avisar que não tenho conhecimento sobre contratos de atores com estúdio, o pouco que tive contato, fazendo pesquisa na internet, (God bless you Google) eu usei no capitulo, por isso não se baseiam no que foi dito aí. Lembre-se que no final das contas é um texto fictício e não condiz com a realidade. Em todo caso, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, o próximo, se tudo der certo, sai em duas semanas. Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre e um grande beijo a todos s2_

_**Ps:**__ Pra quem não sabe, ou não lembra, Sam Wesson e Dean Smith eram os nomes de Sam e Dean na universo que Zacharias os colocou no episódio 4.17 "It's a Terrible Life". Como sempre vejo nas fics o Jensen escolhendo o nome de Dean para um nome falso e o Jared escolhendo Sam resolvi inverter os nomes pra ficar diferente xD Espero que não tenham se confundido :)_

**RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS:**

**SARA2013:** Obrigada pelos reviews, adorei ver você comentando a cada capitulo. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história e espero nos vermos mais por aqui. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**JUSTINE:** Olá! O Misha está atraído pelo Jensen, ele não acha que está apaixonado por ele. Mas, afinal de contas, quem não iria se sentir atraído pelo loiro né? Hahahaha! O Jeffrey é um mau caráter e do tipo de pessoa que pensa que pode ter tudo o que quer. Danneel saiu ao pai, não sabia do por que da armação dele, mas mesmo assim não tira a culpa dela já que participou avidamente. Olha, sobre o Action já pode notar que será no próximo capitulo né? Hahaha! Estou tentando postar os capítulos bem rapidinho, acho que dessa vez não se esqueceu de nada né? Hahaha! Obrigada por comentar, flor. Beijos!

**CRISRO:** Sim, quem não quer o Jensen né? Misha não seria diferente hahahaha! Ele se sente atraído pelo Jensen, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não possa amar outra pessoa né? Vai que apareça uma mulher pra ele, essas de um dos filmes do estúdio do Beaver xD Sim, a Danneel saiu ao pai, ela não mede esforços pra atacar quem estiver na sua mira. Jeffrey é mimado, não aceita um não como resposta. O diretor é o Beaver, que está puto com eles, mesmo que ele queira que o filme seja lucrativo, já ficou claro que ele quer ferrar um pouco os garotos rsrs. Obrigada por comentar, flor. Beijos!

**SOL**: Ola, lindona! Estava revoltada com o que, gente? O_O Ah sim, minha demora *esconde o rosto corado*, mas como disse, estou tentando não demorar tanto assim mais xD O Misha é um bom amigo apesar de tudo, ele sabe que sente atração pelo loiro, mas não quer arruinar a relação do amigo. Ele ajudou os dois, será que ele subiu no seu conceito agora? Hahaha! O Jeffrey está atrás do Jensen, se ele sabe da existência do Jared na vida do loiro eu ainda não sei, ou não irei dizer hahaha, mas já ficou claro que ele não mede esforços pra conseguir o que quer. A Dannel, temos que ver se ele já foi corrompida totalmente pelos genes do pai ou ainda tem salvação. Obrigada você por ser uma leitora maravilhosa, amor. Esse carinho que você dá a nós autores nos motiva a escrever, com certeza. Dessa vez nem demorei hein, não seja má comigo hahaha! Obrigada por comentar, amore. Beijão!

**LULUZINHA:** Misha quer ter o Jensen, mas pelo jeito ele só consegue em sonhos rsrs. O Misha é um bom amigo, apesar dessa atração que sente pelo Jensen, ele não será um empecilho na vida dos J's. Antes todos me perguntavam quando o Misha ia voltar e eu dizia que ele tinha um papel importante na fic, esse capitulo mostrou o que era, mas ainda não acabou, ele ainda tem mais coisas pra mostrar xD O Jeffrey é como uma criança mimada que faz birra quando não consegue o que quer. Precisa de uma surra de pau, mas de pau de verdade por que do outro tipo ele já levou muita surra e é por isso que ele faz o que faz hauahauahua! Ok, parei com essas coisas, aprendi com você *se faz de santa* Obrigada por sempre aparecer e comentar, flor. Beijos!


	15. Chapter 15

Obrigada mais uma vez por vocês sempre serem uns fofos. Sério, vocês fazem de mim uma autora muito feliz :) E me desculpe pela demora, mais uma vez tive um momento que fiquei travada e não conseguia terminar o capitulo. Mas no fim ele ficou grande e... bem. Mais notas no fim do capitulo.

O capitulo não está betado por isso qualquer erro que encontrarem, por favor, relevem ou me avisem xD.

* * *

><p>Misha olhava para a televisão enquanto o seu dedo apertava o botão do controle do aparelho, trocando de canal, incansavelmente. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo estava fazendo isso, quanto tempo estava ali sentado. Tampouco lhe interessava saber, estava nervoso demais para se importar com o tempo.<p>

O dia da gravação finalmente havia chegado e mesmo que Misha não fosse participar da tal gravação do filme ele não podia deixar de se sentir nervoso pelo amigo. Apesar do tempo que ficaram afastados recentemente Jensen ainda era e com certeza sempre seria um amigo querido e Misha de forma alguma queria que algo ruim acontecesse ao loiro.

E com o nervosismo que estava sentindo ele só conseguia pensar em coisas ruins acontecendo.

"_E se algo der errado e eles forem reconhecidos? E se a família dele descobre tudo e o renegam? Ou Beaver faça algo? O velho pode dar uma rasteira maior que a anterior e deixar Jensen em um estado financeiro e psicológico pior do que já estava antes?"_

Antes de toda essa história com Beaver e o filme começar Jensen já não estava em uma fase boa e Misha temia que ele ficasse numa fase ainda pior do que antes caso algo desse errado com a gravação do filme. Até mesmo depois dele ser gravado.

Desligou a TV e jogou o controle sobre o sofá. Não iria ficar ali pensando besteira. Iria procurar algo para fazer, algo que lhe ocupasse a mente.

Quem sabe ele não cozinharia alguma coisa? Prepararia o almoço? Afinal de contas ele gostava de cozinhar. Porém não podia deixar de notar que desde quando brigou com Jensen pela primeira vez ele estava comendo muito.

— Mas também não é como se eu precisasse manter a forma. O modelo é o Jensen e não eu. — Disse para si mesmo, no vazio de seu apartamento.

Mais uma vez tocava no nome do outro. Precisava tirá-lo de sua cabeça, estava quase virando uma obsessão. De fato se preocupava com Jensen, mas também ainda tinha o lado que era atraído pelo amigo e isso Misha deveria esquece de vez. Com certeza deveria.

Andou em direção à cozinha com a intenção de preparar algo para comer. Abriu a geladeira e ela estava vazia, o mesmo aconteceu quando abriu os armários.

— Realmente ando comendo demais. Já acabou toda a comida daqui. — Bateu a porta do armário, exasperado.

Vinte minutos depois ele estava do lado de fora do supermercado, procurando por uma vaga no estacionamento, mas não achava uma. Odiava dias onde parecia que todos tinham que fazer compras. Mercado cheio sempre eram uma droga e no seu estado de nervos atual ele tinha certeza que não iria gostar de gastar seu tempo ali.

— Eu deveria ter ficado em casa. — Disse para si mesmo apertando o volante do carro enquanto dava mais uma volta pelo estacionamento do mercado procurando por uma vaga.

Abriu um sorriso ao ver um carro logo a sua frente sair e assim deixar uma vaga livre. Manobrou o próprio carro para entrar na vaga, mas antes que o fizesse de fato um conversível preto adentrou na vaga que queria.

Espumando de raiva o moreno saiu do carro, indo em direção ao conversível preto. Ao chegar próximo ao veículo viu sair um também moreno, mas de pele mais branca, jovem e de corpo definido. Dava pra notar pelas roupas justas que ele usava.

— Hey! — Chamou pelo outro que se virou, lhe encarou por um momento e abriu um sorriso direcionado a si.

— Desculpa, cara, mas estou com um pouco de pressa. Não tenho tempo para tirar uma foto com você agora ok? Quem sabe outra hora? Eu realmente sinto muito por isso

— Espera! O que? Pra que iria querer uma foto sua?

— Ué, você não é um fã?

— Eu nunca vi você antes, garoto. Nem sei com o que trabalha para achar que eu seria seu fã.

— Oh, pensei que fosse mesmo um fã. – Disse com uma expressão surpresa — Você parece fazer parte do meu público alvo. Estranho, eu nunca me enganei antes… — O rapaz falou a última parte mais para si do que para Misha.

— Seu público alv… Eu já disse que não sei com o que trabalha, não sou fã e nunca te vi antes. Não até o momento que você roubou a minha vaga. Já não basta roubar a minha vaga vai querer também tirar conclusões sobre mim apenas pela minha aparência?

— Sua vaga? Desculpa amigo, mas essa é uma vaga como outra qualquer não tem dono. É do primeiro que a pegar e eu fiz.

— Eu iria pegá-la primeiro.

— Mas não conseguiu.

— Por que você me roubou!

— Não roubei, não.

— Você não viu que eu estava manobrando pra entrar na vaga? Não tem princípios? É mesmo um garoto muito mal educado.

— Eu não vi você manobrar para entrar na vaga. Você é que deve ser um mal motorista que nem conseguir entrar numa vaga direito consegue. E me desculpe por antes, eu não quis rotular você ou algo parecido apenas por causa da sua aparência. Não foi minha intenção. E por último não me chame de garoto, não é por que eu sou mais novo do que você que isso irá lhe dar o direito de vir com todo esse ar de superioridade e maturidade falar comigo se referindo a mim como garoto. Se você quer passar um ar de maturidade sinto muito lhe informar que não está conseguindo ao querer levar adiante essa briga estupida por causa de uma vaga. Agora se me permite? — O outro afastou-se, andado de costas, ainda olhando para Misha.

— Você nunca ouviu falar sobre camaradagem no estacionamento? Essa vaga era minha!

— Isso não existe, cara. — O outro sorriu. — Você perdeu a vaga, lide com isso.

— Ora seu moleque…

— A gente se ver por aí, _tio_. — O rapaz acenou para Misha, aumentando o sorriso quando o chamou de tio. Virou-se e andou em direção a entrada do mercado.

Se possível Misha estava espumando ainda mais de raiva. Quem aquele moleque pensa que é?

— Tem uma vaga aqui, tio! — O rapaz gritou mais a frente, indicando o lugar vago onde outro carro acabara de sair. — É melhor você pegar logo antes que outra pessoa que não conheça os códigos de camaradagem no estacionamento a pegue não é?

— Moleque desgraçado! — Misha xingou apenas para ele escutar enquanto voltava para o seu carro.

Pegou a vaga que o tal _moleque _havia dito. Saiu do carro e pisou numa poça de lama. Xingou mais uma vez enquanto fechava a porta do carro com força desnecessária.

Agora mais do que nunca tinha certeza de que com certeza deveria ter ficado em casa.

oOo

Jared sentiu um frio no estomago quando Richard apareceu para lhes chamar. Estava tudo pronto, o inevitável finalmente iria acontecer, eles iriam gravar o filme.

Estava tudo pronto, mas ele não estava.

Apesar de saber o que teria que fazer Jared nunca teve certeza se iria conseguir, de fato, realizar aquele trabalho. Estava nervoso, suas mãos suavam, mordia o lábio inferior vez ou outra, sem se dar conta que estava fazendo isso. Sua vontade era de sair correndo dali, de fugir, mas sabia que não iria adiantar e, além do mais, não iria deixar Jensen sozinho. Não iria abandona—lo.

— Hey! Está tudo bem? — Sentiu a mão do loiro em seu braço.

— Ok, mais cinco minutos rapazes. — Richard disse da porta. — Vocês têm mais cinco minutos para se resolverem de uma vez. Estejam lá em cinco minutos ok? — O cameraman reforçou antes de sair e fechar a porta.

— Jared...

— Eu não vou conseguir, Jensen! Não vou! — Interrompeu o namorado. — Eu estou muito nervoso e você sabe que, apesar de ser do tipo de pessoa que conversa com todos, eu sou tímido. Não irei conseguir deixar de pensar no quanto estarei exposto lá, Jen. Eu não vou!

— Eu sei como você se sente, Jay. Eu também estou nervoso e, apesar de às vezes não parecer, eu não sou do tipo exibicionista. — Sorriu para o outro de forma brincalhona, tentando acalma-lo. — Eu sei como você se sente, Jared, por que me sinto da mesma forma. Eu também não quero ficar exposto daquele jeito, mas você sabe que não temos escolha.

— Eu sei... — Disse desanimado.

— Mas nós iremos passar por isso, Jared. Juntos! Você e eu, conseguiremos isso.

— Não tenha tanta certeza sobre isso.

— Eu tenho que ter e você também tem, Jared. Quando estivermos lá naquele quarto esqueça tudo. Esqueça as câmeras, esqueça as pessoas que estão lá ou o motivo pelo qual estaremos lá. Esqueça tudo isso e pense só em mim, se concentre em mim ok?

— Ok! — Respondeu dando um longo suspiro e olhando para o outro de maneira mais confiante. Não poderia pensar daquela maneira egoísta agora, pensando apenas no seu mal estar diante daquela situação. Jensen também se sentia da mesma forma e, no entanto, estava ali por ele, tentando ser forte por ele.

— Isso! Faça isso. Irei fazer a mesma coisa também. Irei pensar apenas em você. — Sorriu apaixonado para o moreno.

— Seremos uma espécie de ancora um do outro? — Devolveu o sorriso, afagando o rosto do loiro.

— Algo assim ...

— Tudo bem então. Acho que estou pronto. Vamos?

— Vamos!

Voltaram a colocar suas máscaras, que nem haviam notado que haviam tirado, e andaram lado a lado em direção à porta.

— Espera, Jen? — Segurou a mão do namorado que estava na maçaneta da porta, pronto para abri-la.

— O que foi?

— E se eu não conseguir ficar duro na hora?

— Você vai estar na cama comigo, Jared? Impossível não ficar duro. — Jensen disse sorrindo para o moreno antes de abrir a porta.

Jared sabia que apesar da brincadeira o outro estava sendo mais uma vez convencido. Porém não iria responder nada, pois o que o outro falara de certo era verdade.

oOo

Voltar a aquele quarto agora era diferente, não poderiam evitar o nervosismo que estavam sentindo e parecia que agora ele estava elevado a décima potência.

Richard os encontrou na porta e veio falar com eles.

— Estão prontos?

— Acho que sim. — Jensen respondeu pelos dois.

— Bom, meus amigos, vocês tem que estar pronto por que chegou a hora. — Bateu com a mão nos ombros dos dois a sua frente, dando um sorriso amigável para eles.

— O que… O que temos que fazer? — Jared enfim disse algo.

— Bem, isso quem pode lhes dizer é o diretor ali. — Apontou para a cadeira onde Jim Beaver, com cara de poucos amigos. — Hey, Beaver! Os caras querem saber o que devem fazer! — Gritou para o velho.

— O que eles devem fazer? – Jim perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Sim, cara. Você é o diretor aqui, lembra?

— O que eles devem fazer… — Repetiu olhando para os outros. — Eu quero que vocês vão para o inferno!

— Jim! — Samantha, sua esposa, o repreendeu do outro lado.

O velho olhou para a esposa e bufou. Era óbvio que ele ainda não havia engolido que, de certa forma, aqueles dois haviam lhe passado a perna. Jim Beaver não era do tipo de homem que aceitava uma derrota. De qualquer forma que ela seja.

Ainda sob o olhar repreendedor da esposa Jim rodou os olhos e voltou a falar com os rapazes.

— Eu quero que você… — Apontou para Jensen. — Vá se foder! E você… — apontou para Jared. — Também vá se foder. Na verdade, vão ambos se foder. Fodam um ao outro. Eu não me importo! Afinal é isso que devem fazer, não é mesmo?

— Jim Beaver! — Esbravejou Samantha para o marido, levantando-se e andando em direção aos rapazes. — Vamos começar pela cena da entrada no quarto, ok? Não precisa muita coisa. Apenas entrem, beijem-se, toquem-se e deixe o resto rolar. Vamos fazer assim dessa vez. Façam um com o outro o que fariam se não estivéssemos aqui.

— Ok! — Ambos os rapazes disseram juntos.

— Agora vão lá pra fora e aguardem o meu sinal.

— E qual seria? — Jensen perguntou.

— Ué! Qual mais seria? "Ação", é claro. — A senhora sorriu para ele, fazendo-o corar um pouco.

— Sim… é claro que seria isso. Eu... nós… vamos esperar lá fora. — Disse antes de sair, seguido do namorado.

Quando a porta do quarto bateu Samantha virou-se para olhar para o marido. Seu rosto mostrava claramente que não havia gostado nada da cena que presenciou momentos antes.

— Jim…

— Eu não quero ouvir sermões agora, Sam! Pode cortar o papo furado.

— Você está agindo como uma criança mimada, sabia? Daquelas bem birrentas que não gosta de perder.

— Bem, aí está. Não gosto mesmo de perder e toda vez que olho pra cara desses dois eu lembro que eles me passaram a perna.

— Você havia passado a perna neles primeiro, Jim. E eles te deram o troco, na mesma moda. Lide com isso. E de preferência como um adulto! — A mulher gritou, já perdendo a paciência com o marido. — Sei que você não gosta de perder, eu te conheço muito bem. E por isso eu sei que, como você vive dizendo, não gosta de perder dinheiro e se você se deixar levar pelas suas emoções vai acabar perdendo isso também. Lembre-se que no final das contas isso tudo aqui — fez um gesto referindo-se ao cômodo e os equipamentos para a filmagem que estavam ali. — Isso tudo envolve dinheiro, meu amor. — por fim beijou os lábios de seu esposo, passando a mão por sua barba em um carinho com a intenção de acalma-lo.

— Você está certa. Temos que fazer isso funcionar.

— É claro que estou. — Sorriu convencida.

— Você pode ter falado tudo isso pra me acalmar e me fazer enxergar as coisas com mais clareza, mas sei que também tem um motivo para que você queira começar logo a gravar. Confessa que você mal pode esperar pra ver aqueles dois se pegando. Confessa que só se voluntariou para filmar por causa disso.

— Você sabe muito bem que essa não é a primeira vez que filmo algo para você.

— Sim, você já filmou. Filmes héteros. Alguns. E sempre deixou claro que não gostava de estar fazendo isso. Mas hoje…

— Tudo bem, eu confesso. Fiz questão de vir filmar esse filme por que queria ver aqueles dois bonitões se pegando. Gosto de ver dois homens se pegando, da mesma forma que homens gostam de ver duas mulheres juntas. O que há de mau nisso, hã? — Um pouco exaltada perguntou para o marido e depois virou o rosto para Richard, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Porém tanto ele quanto Jim não disseram nada.

— Se está tudo certo então vamos começar. — Samanta colocou a câmera sobre o ombro, preparando-se.

— Eles estão esperando pelo seu sinal, lembra? — Jim perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Só irei dizer a primeira palavra, Jim. Não irei tomar o seu lugar como diretor. — Rolou os olhos antes de virar a câmera e focar na porta do quarto. — Certo, então vamos lá. 3,1,1 Ação!

oOo

Quando saíram do quarto e esperaram do lado de fora ainda estavam nervosos. Suas mãos suavam e não conseguiam ficar parados.

Antes tentavam ao máximo adiar aquele momento, mesmo sabendo que não poderia. Tentavam adia-lo ao menos em suas cabeças, como uma forma de conforto. Mas agora, prestes a ao "grande momento", tudo o que ambos queriam era que ele acabasse logo de uma vez.

Queriam fazer logo a droga daquela cena, mesmo ainda nervosos, queriam fazê-la de uma vez para se verem livres de toda aquela pressão que eles mesmo se impunha.

— Lembre-se do que lhe disse antes, ok? — Jensen se aproximou do mais novo ao falar. — Quando entramos nesse quarto, esqueça tudo. Esqueça câmera, esqueça quem estiver lá, concentre-se apenas em mim.

Jared suspirou fundo e balançou a cabeça afirmando sua resposta antes de dizê-la junto com um pequeno sorriso.

— Tudo bem.

Jensen devolveu o sorriso ao namorado, passando a mão pelo seu rosto e o beijou carinhosamente nos lábios. Separaram-se e sorriram um para o outro, mais uma vez, dessa vez mais confiantes para enfrentar o que viria a seguir

Não disseram mais nada, tampouco tiveram tempo para tal coisa, escutaram Samantha gritar "ação" do outro lado da porta e sabiam que enfim havia chegado a hora. Jensen deu mais um sorriso para o mais novo, levou a mão ao ombro dele, apertando, tentando com o gesto lhe passar segurança, ainda naquele instante e, mesmo não sabendo, o seu gesto teve efeito em Jared. Ele estava se sentindo mais confiante, mais seguro agora.

Jensen aumentou o aperto no ombro do mais novo e colou seus corpos de uma forma um tanto quanto brusca. Beijou os lábios do mais novo de forma voraz ao mesmo tempo em que o empurrava em direção a porta e com uma das mãos a abria para adentrar no quarto.

A partir daquele momento o filme estava sendo gravado.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Sei que muitos estão esperando pela hora da gravação da cena dos dois. E acreditem, não estou enrolando pra isso. Na verdade esse era pra ser um capitulo único e a cena já está escrita, porém achei que o capitulo ficou grande demais e por isso o dividi. A intenção era postar os dois juntos, mas não consegui ainda revisar a segunda parte. Mas fiquem tranquilos que, como disse, a próxima parte já está escrita então logo estarei postando. Beijos e até logo mais<p>

**RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS:**

**SOL:** O Misha fez o trabalho dele, como agente e como amigo do Jensen, por isso ele leu o contrato. Se fosse na época que o Jensen assinou ele leria o contrato antes se concordasse com o trabalho, não iria deixar o loiro se levar pelas palavras do Beaver. Pois é, ele sabe, já notou que o Jensne gosta mesmo do Jared e apesar do seu ataque da outra vez ele não é do tipo de pessoa que sacaneia com as outras. Por isso ele prefere ver o amigo feliz do jeito que está. Os dois foram se preparar, flor, não tem macho alfa nessa relação hsuashaushaushausa! Na verdade, se for reparar bem, apesar da timidez do Jared ele solta na hora do séquiço aí naquele momento ele manda no Jensen hahahaha! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, flor e desculpa pela demora, cê sabe hahaha! Beijão, flor e obrigada por comentar.

**LULUZINHA:** Você perguntando como eu aprendi a me fazer de santa com você, tá vendo só, se fazendo de santa sem nem mesmo notar hahahahaha! Os traseiros dos Js em outdoor? Seria a alegria dos que passassem por aquele lugar, inclusive teria vários homens com mancha na calça depois que vissem o outdoor hauahuahau! Misha veio para dar um ataque, mas também para ajudar os meninos. Ele parou de dar ataques, ao menos com os Js sobre eles estarem juntos suahsashua! Quem vai ser o passivo? Posso lhe assegurar que é um cujo o nome começa com J hauhauahua =P Beijão, linda. Obrigada por comentar

**SARA2013:** O Jeffrey não foi, mas nada impede mesmo que ele volte não é? O Jensen não se livrou dele ainda, sim ele está obcecado pelo loirão. Vamos ver como eles se saírão na frente dos outros não é? Richard é do tipo que faz troça de tudo, é um brincalhão hahaha! Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**JUSTINE:** Nah! Não precisa ficar com vergonha do review, flor. E por finalmentes esses dois já chegaram aos finalmentes antes mesmo de gravar o filme não é? Hahahaha! O Jensen foi sacaneado pelo Jeffrey, ele até chegou a se iludir com a fama, mas queria fazer as coisas do jeito certo. Sim, no fim das contas toda aquela situação que eles estão vivendo trouxe para a vida deles o outro. Eles saem com um saldo positivo. O Beaver é um velho filho da mãe, mas apesar do que fez ele não é um vilão, digamos assim. Mas sim ele ainda pode fazer alguma coisa. Assim como o Jeffrey também já que ele voltou e não irá deixar o Jensen em paz pelo que foi mostrado até agora. Que nada flor, como disse no começo não precisa ter vergonha. Adorei o review. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**GABI:** Continuo sim. Desculpe pela demora.

**ANONIMO:** Obrigada, flor. O Misha não é uma carta fora do baralho, mas será que ele aceitaria participar do filme? Obrigada por comentar. Beijos.

**CRISRO:** Eles pensaram em mudar o visual além de apenas usar mascaras. Ajuda a disfarça-los mais, não é? Beaver se viu de frente com um "inimigo" a altura quando se encontrou com o Misha. Diferente dos outros dois ele tem experiência com contratos e afins além de ser muito perspicaz. Eles mudaram, mas ainda assim continuam lindos, pode apostar hahahaha! Qual desconfiança? Agora fiquei curiosa aqui. Me diga! Hauahuahau! O Jeffrey ainda vai dar a cara a mostra, já ficou claro que ele não é do tipo de pessoa que desiste fácil. Obrigada por comentar, flor. Beijos!


	16. Chapter 16

O capitulo não está betado, portanto todos os erros são meus.

* * *

><p>Jared apenas fechou os olhos e se deixou levar. Beijava Jensen de volta com a mesma intensidade que era beijado, deixava-se tocar e o tocava, perdendo-se em todas as sensações que sentia, em tudo que Jensen o fazia sentir. Ali, naquele momento, para ele só existia Jensen e tudo que queria era ele.<p>

Separou seus lábios e finalmente abriu os olhos. Contemplou a visão diante de si, os lábios avermelhados do mais velho devido ao beijo voraz que trocaram, os olhos incrivelmente verdes que nem mesmo aquela estúpida mascara conseguia esconder.

Sim, seria fácil concentrar-se apenas em Jensen. Jared o queria, ali, naquele instante, não importava mais se havia alguém naquele quarto com eles, tampouco se estavam sendo filmados. Aquilo agora parecia distante. Ele apenas queria consumar o seu desejo e iria deixar seus instintos lhe guiarem.

Pela forma como o outro lhe olhava Jared poderia dizer que a mesma coisa passava pela cabeça dele.

Jared empurrou o mais velho para trás e um alto baque soou quando as costas do loiro atingiram a porta por onde pouco instantes haviam passado. Jensen soltou uma lufada de ar em reflexo a ação. Seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar, beijavam-se avidamente, lábios eram mordidos, sugados, assim como suas línguas.

Jensen passava as mãos pelas costas do mais novo, assim como pelos cabelos agora curtos dele. Sentia-o imprensar ainda mais contra a porta, seus quadris moviam-se juntos, friccionando seus membros que começavam a endurecer dentro de suas calças. Jared desceu os lábios pelo pescoço do loiro, passando os dentes por ali, lambendo a pele alva, marcando-o como seu.

Estava concentrado em Jensen, mais ainda assim no fundo de sua mente sabia que outras pessoas iria ver o que estavam fazendo, iriam vê-lo com Jensen e queria marca-lo como seu, queria que todos soubessem que aquele homem era seu.

As mãos grandes do moreno serpenteavam pelo corpo do mais velho, uma delas desceu pela perna de Jensen, apertando-a e logo após a levantou, passando-a ao redor de sua cintura. Deslizou a mão pela coxa do loiro até chegar a carne farta da nádega e deu um forte aperto.

Não conseguia desligar aquele seu lado possessivo.

Virou seus corpos e, ainda com Jensen de frente para si, o empurrou para trás, em direção a cama. Enquanto andavam iam tirando suas peças de roupa e mesmo naquele quase estado onde deixavam-se levar pelos seus instintos ainda tiveram cuidado para não deixar suas máscaras saírem.

Quando as pernas de Jensen atingiram a cama ambos estavam apenas em suas boxers brancas, onde já se notava o volume protuberante de suas ereções, e suas máscaras. Jared o empurrou para trás e Jensen caiu sobre o colchão macio da cama, seu corpo pulou por um momento e então o loiro se arrastou ainda mais para cima, até chegar próximo a cabeceira.

Jared se arrastava sobre a cama seguindo Jensen, seus olhos fixos nos verdes do outro. Jensen abriu as pernas instintivamente e Jared se encaixou entre elas, cobrindo o corpo menor enquanto voltava a beijá-lo.

Jensen apertou os dedos nas costas do mais novo, descendo-os pela carne morena, marcando-o com a pressão que impunha com a ponta dos dedos e também com a sua unha curta. Desceu as mãos até chegar a bunda de Jared, ainda coberta pelo fino tecido da cueca. Apertou com as duas mãos aquelas carnes macia, instigando-o a mover o quadril, e assim Jared fez. Voltou a mexer seu quadril, esfregando sua ereção com a do mais velho. Jensen passou os dedos por baixo do elástico da cueca, adentrando as mãos e agora apalpando as nádegas do moreno diretamente. Retirou as mãos e começou a abaixar a peça, assim expondo a carne branca e arredondada do traseiro do mais novo.

Jared afastou-se do corpo de Jensen, apenas para livrar-se de uma vez da cueca que vestia, que agora estava no meio de suas pernas. Tirou-a e a jogou para o lado, levou a mão ao quadril de Jensen e retirou a cueca dele também, apressadamente. Quando voltou a cobrir o corpo do outro com o seu não havia mais nada que impedia de senti-lo e isso era muito bom.

As mãos de Jensen estavam mais uma vez em seu traseiro enquanto voltou a movimentar seu quadril de encontro ao de Jensen, seus membros eretos se tocando. Jared escorregou o corpo pelo do mais velho, descendo beijos pelo torso dele até chegar a virilha onde segurou o rígido membro com sua grande mão e o lambeu, da base até a ponta, chupou lentamente a glande, provando o gosto do outro sempre olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

Continuou a lamber o membro, provocando o loiro, até por fim colocá-lo todo na boca. Jensen gemeu rouco ao sentir-se ser sugado por Jared. O mais novo empenhou-se no trabalho de sucção, alternava entre lamber, chupar e acariciar a carne entumecida com a língua. Relaxou a garganta e deixou o membro deslizar ainda mais fundo, colocando-o quase por inteiro dentro da boca, retirou e repetiu o movimento mais algumas vezes.

Soltou os quadris de Jensen e permitiu que ele se movimentasse, deixou sua boca ser fodida por ele, sentiu mais uma vez o membro ir fundo, bater em sua garganta.

Retirou-o mais uma vez, seguindo de um barulho molhado, esticou-se para pegar o lubrificante posicionada estrategicamente sob os travesseiros, abriu o frasco e passou uma generosa quantidade da substancia em seu membro e depois na entrada do loiro, deixou o pequeno frasco de lado na cama e posicionou-se entre as pernas do mais velho, não seria necessário maior preparação para o ato já que ambos fizeram isso antes, como Richard lhes instruiu. Guiou seu membro à entrada do outro, tocando com a glande, adentrando-o aos poucos até penetra-lo por completo.

Jensen envolveu suas pernas ao redor do quadril de Jared, favorecendo assim a penetração, sentiu quando ele começou a movimentar-se dentro de si e não pode conter o gemido, ouviu Jared gemer junto também. O moreno movimentava-se rápido, empregando força nas estocadas, o quadril do loiro era levantado cada vez um pouco mais. Jared ficou de joelhos entre as pernas do outro, sem parar de penetra-lo, olhou para o corpo a sua frente, seu membro entrando e saindo em Jensen, o membro do loiro ereto colado ao início do abdômen, intocado, a boca semi-aberta enquanto ele gemia, lábios vermelhos e luxuriosos. Envolveu sua mão na ereção do mais velho e passou a manipula-la ao mesmo tempo em que penetrava-lhe o corpo.

Jensen gemia e pedia por mais, mordendo os lábios, apertando a colcha da cama. Em certo momento sentiu o membro do outro abandonar seu corpo somente para ser virado bruscamente, sendo colocado de quatro sobre a cama. Tão logo estava naquela posição sentiu ser penetrado novamente.

Jared não perdeu tempo em voltar a estocar o corpo do outro, estava praticamente montando sobre Jensen, uma perna de cada lado do corpo abaixo de si, penetrando-o forte e fundo. Abaixou-se, colando seu peito à costa do outro, mordeu a orelha dele, beijou seu pescoço, levou a mão entre as pernas e voltou a masturba-lo.

Queria Jensen, seu corpo o desejava. Tinha noção das pessoas naquele cômodo olhando tudo o que estava fazendo, assim como as duas câmeras filmando cada angulo do seu corpo assim como de Jensen, porém estava tão focado em Jensen, como ele lhe pediu para fazer, que o resto, naquele momento, não era nada.

Retirou-se mais uma vez do corpo do outro, virando-o para si, beijando-o. Ao separar-se pegou o frasco com lubrificante e o abriu, despejando uma quantidade em sua mão e a levando até a sua entrada, preparando-se rapidamente. Entregou o frasco para Jensen que o pegou sem pestanejar, repetindo o processo, melando seu membro com o lubrificante. Jared deitou-se de costas para Jensen, ficando de lado.

Sentiu o loiro deitar atrás de si, colando o peito às suas costas, mordendo sua orelha enquanto erguia sua perna, assim lhe expondo para o que viria a seguir.

Sentiu o membro de Jensen tocar sua entrada e lhe penetrar até que estivesse completamente dentro de seu corpo. Mordeu os lábios quando ele começou a movimentar-se e logo após pôs-se a gemer, pedindo mais a cada investida do loiro.

Jensen estocava cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais fundo, mais rápido, mordia o lóbulo da orelha do moreno, seu ombro, descia a mão pelo peitoral do mais novo, apertando os músculos dali, descendo pelo abdômen definido dele até chegar ao membro ereto e começar a manipula-lo ao mesmo tempo em que investia no corpo maior.

Quando aquela posição começou a ficar desconfortável, devido a suas pernas erguidas, Jensen retirou-se do corpo do mais novo e deitou-se de costas na cama e Jared virou-se para ele, voltou a beijá-lo enquanto cobria o corpo menor com o seu, aos poucos foi se ajustando, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Jensen, sentou-se sobre ele e segurou o membro do loiro levando em direção a sua entrada, se abaixou, sentindo o membro de Jensen voltar a lhe penetrar. Apoiou as mãos para trás, curvando o corpo, e então passou a subir e descer sobre o outro.

Jensen levou a mão ao membro do moreno enquanto ele cavalgava sobre si, perdia-se na imagem de ver seu próprio membro sumir dentro do corpo do outro, nos gemidos dele e em seus próprios gemidos.

Jared apoiou-se em suas pernas e substituiu a mão do loiro pela sua, passando a se masturbar enquanto Jensen começou a levantar o quadril e estoca-lo. Sabia que não iria durar mais tempo, não depois de tudo que já fizeram, não com Jensen lhe acertando no ponto certo, aumentou o ritmo da masturbação e logo estava gozando, com um gemido alto e rouco, praticamente um urro, seu membro espirando seu prazer por todo o torso do loiro, tão forte que chegou a atingir o rosto do mais velho.

A visão de Jared gozando, o canal de músculos dele pressionando seu membro, não era preciso mais nada para que Jensen tivesse seu próprio orgasmo. Investiu ainda mais forte no corpo do moreno, estava próximo, quase lá. Jared sentou-se sobre as pernas e com as mãos abriu as nádegas enquanto Jensen ainda estocava.

Jensen queria preencher o mais novo com o seu prazer, queria marca-lo por dentro, mas ouviu uma voz distante, dentro de sua cabeça, lhe dizer para não fazer isso. Quando sentiu que estava próximo de gozar retirou seu membro de dentro de Jared e começou a manipula-lo, não fora preciso de muito, logo estava gozando, espirando seu gozo sobre a entrada de Jared.

Saciado Jensen relaxou o corpo sobre a cama, Jared deitou-se sobre ele e voltou a beija-lo, agora mais lento, apenas aproveitando o momento. A mão de Jensen desceu pelas costas do moreno até chegar ao traseiro dele onde deu um leve apertar e depois voltou a subir pelas costas, numa caricia.

— CORTA!

O grito de Beaver os trouxe de volta a realidade. Samantha e Richard abaixaram suas câmeras, cada um estava de um lado da cama. Richard andou até uma cômoda e deixou sua câmera sobre ela, abriu uma das gavetas e tirou duas toalhas, jogando-as para os rapazes.

— Vocês foram bem, hein, caras! — Disse assim que os dois pegaram as toalhas. — Na primeira cena vocês fazem um bareback* e ainda um troca-troca, sendo que isso não era esperado. Logo se ver que vocês tem futuro nesse ramo. — Sorriu ao terminar de falar. Abriu outra gaveta e tirou dois roupões, também jogando para eles.

Jared saiu de cima de Jensen assim que ouviu a voz de Beaver, mas continuou deitado ao seu lado, seus corpos praticamente colados. Agora, depois que toda aquela "nuvem" de luxuria havia passado, sua timidez voltara e ele não conseguia deixar de corar diante de todos olhando para ele e Jensen na cama.

Quando uma toalha fora jogada para si a primeira coisa que ele fez foi cobrir-se. Se possível ficou ainda mais vermelho depois do comentário de Richard e ao olhar para Jensen notou que ele também ficou vermelho com o que ouviu. Quando os roupões foram jogados ambos os rapazes saíram da cama e cobriram-se. Não sabiam o que dizer por isso apenas ficaram parados ali, de pé ao lado da cama, esperando que alguém lhe dissessem o que fazer.

— Vocês podem ir para o outro quarto e se limparem garotos, o trabalho de vocês terminou por hoje. — Samantha disse com um sorriso para os dois. — Amanhã voltem no mesmo horário, temos que gravar as cenas do baile de máscaras com os figurantes.

Ambos apenas balançaram a cabeça mostrando que entenderam e saíram do quarto.

— Sério, Beaver, com certeza esses dois não irão lhe dar prejuízo nenhum. Depois dessa cena… — Richard assobiou. — Até eu que não sou chegado na coisa gostei do que vi. Na verdade acho que irei fazer uma cópia pra mim. — Riu matreiro ao terminar de falar.

— Não fizeram nada mais do que deveriam fazer.

— Fizeram mais do que deveriam fazer, Beaver. Era pra ser uma cena com apenas um ativo e eles deveriam usar preservativos e não fazer bareback.

— Ainda bem que fizeram os exames antes e sabem que estão limpos. Os caras definitivamente encarnaram o papel – Richard deu seu típico sorriso brincalhão no fim de seu comentário

—Enfim! Quer parar de ser um velho chato ao menos uma vez e concordar que os garotos foram bem?

— Ele nunca irá dizer uma coisa dessas, Sam. Você bem sabe já que é casada com esse velho turrão.

Beaver olhou feio para Richard que apenas devolvia o olhar com um sorriso de canto e as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Richard era seu funcionário, porém também era um dos mais antigos, poderia até o considerar um amigo, mesmo nunca dizendo isso para ele. Por isso relevava as brincadeiras que ele fazia consigo.

— Guardem todo o equipamento e chamem alguém para limpar tudo isso. — Foi a única coisa que Jim disse antes de sair do quarto.

— Ele não vai admitir que também gostou do resultado. — Samantha rolou os olhos.

— Você também gostou do resultado, Sam. Na verdade, tirando os dois empolgadinhos lá, acho que você foi a que mais gostou da cena.

— Você me conhece bem, Richard.

— Não é preciso te conhecer bem pra saber disso. Dá pra notar pela cara de pervertida que você está fazendo.

Samantha gargalhou. Não iria negar nada.

oOo

No dia seguinte Jensen e Jared voltaram a locação para gravar as cenas do baile de máscaras. Não havia muitas pessoas, também não esperavam que tivessem, apenas o suficiente para passar no vídeo que era uma festa privada, qual era a intenção da história do filme.

Após gravada a cena Samantha lhes informou que agora tudo iria passar pela fase de edição e que assim que o filme fosse lançado ela lhes avisaria.

Também lhe informou que o restante de seu pagamento já haviam sido depositado em suas contas. Eles ficaram felizes com a notícia, e agradeciam por agora estarem resolvendo tudo com Samantha, era muito melhor do que resolver as coisas com Jim. Não conseguiam imaginar como uma mulher como ela pode se casar com alguém intragável com Beaver.

Os dias foram passando e agora, depois de finalmente o filme ter sido gravado, Jared e Jensen sentiam como se um grande peso tivessem sido tirado de suas costas.

Toda a tensão que sentiam antes estava lhes matando. De alguma forma agora se sentiam mais leve e podiam curtir um ao outro sem preocupações. Ainda mais agora que estavam morando juntos. Cada dia era como uma lua de mel. Estavam felizes na companhia um do outro como não se sentiam há muito tempo. Talvez como nunca se sentiram antes.

Ter um ao outro depois do que tiveram que fazer era o que mais lhe deixavam leves, sem preocupações para o que viria a seguir. No fim ambos pensavam que aquilo tudo lhes trouxe algo bom.

Estavam no apartamento de Misha, foram busca-lo para sair com eles, depois de muito insistir conseguiram convencer o moreno de olhos azuis. Jensen não queria deixar o amigo de lado. Ainda estava empenhado a ajudá-lo a encontrar uma companhia. Mesmo que Collins lhe dissesse que não queria que se metesse em sua vida amorosa, ou na falta dela.

— Você não tem nada na sua geladeira, cara. — Jensen disse fechando a porta da mesma quando o amigo entrou na cozinha. — Estou com fome e não tem nada para comer aqui.

— Preciso fazer compras. Espero que dessa vez não encontre aquele moleque novamente no mercado. — Misha revirou os olhos. — Moleque desagradável.

— Na verdade eu não acho que você o acha desagradável.

— O que você quer dizer, Jensen?

— Você passou o que? Dois, três dias falando desse cara? — O loiro perguntou olhando para o namorado.

— Três dias, com certeza. — Jared respondeu sorrindo.

— Acho que você gostou dele.

— O que?

— Na verdade Misha, Acho que você mal pode esperar para vê-lo novamente. Deve estar torcendo para que o veja de novo no supermercado.

— Você é louco, Jensen. Eu não gostei dele logo de cara. — Misha rebateu.

— Talvez você deveria chama-lo pra sair se o encontrar de novo.

— Logo se ver que você é tão louco quanto o seu namorado, Jared. Eu não vou fazer uma coisa dessas!

— Eu acho que você quer fazer isso.

— Eu concordo.

— Não, eu não quero! E parem de falar como se soubessem o que se passa na minha cabeça, ok?

— Você é tão óbvio, Misha. Não precisa muita coisa pra saber o que passa na sua cabeça. — Jensen riu do amigo.

Seu telefone começou a tocar e Jensen levantou a mão, fazendo com que Misha parasse o que iria fazer. Com certeza mais uma negação iria vir. Jensen parou de sorrir ao olhar para a tela do celular e ver quem estava lhe ligando.

— Morgan? — Jared perguntou ao notar a mudança de humor do loiro ao olhar para o celular.

— Sim. — Jensen respondeu seguido de um pesado suspiro. Já faziam dias que Morgan não ligava mais. Chegou a pensar que ele havia desistido, mas deveria saber que aquele homem nunca desistia de nada. — Está na hora de fazer algo a respeito disso. Não posso mais ficar rejeitando as ligações dele. Ele não vai desistir.

— Jensen… — Jared iria protestar, não queria que Jensen falasse novamente com aquele que o prejudicou tanto no passado.

— Ele está certo, Jared. — Misha o interrompeu. — Morgan não vai desistir. É melhor saber logo de uma vez o que ele quer.

Jensen olhou para Jared e então atendeu a ligação.

Continua...

*Bareback ou barebacking é um termo em inglês utilizado para se referir à prática de atos sexuais (ou, mais especificamente, sexo anal) sem a utilização de um preservativo. A palavra original indicava o ato de cavalgar um cavalo sem sela.

**N/A:** Muitas coisas que acontecem nesse capitulo, como posição dos garotos, o que eles fazem, foi tirado de uns pornôs gay que assisti pra fazer esse lemon. Não olhem torto para esta nota, estava apenas fazendo pesquisa ao assistir os vídeos hahaha! Outra coisa a comentar é que nas pesquisas que fiz para a fic as gravações de um filme desse tipo não acontecem assim ininterrupta como foi no capitulo. Os atores param, mudam de posição para favorecer luz e câmera e outras coisas. Então usei aqui uma "licença" pra criar um cenário mais confortável para os garotos dessa vez. Esse é o último capítulo do ano, obrigada a todos que comentaram. Beijos e que todos tenham um feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo.

**RESPOSTA AO REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS**

**LULUZINHA:** O Misha, como dizem, está precisando transar, pra parar de dar piti hahahaha! Acha que rolou uma tensão ali? *assobia olhando pro lado* O Beaver, como os garotos disseram, é um velho intragável. Ele morreria empalado se isso lhe desse dinheiro hahaha! Eles se soltaram na gravação, ficaram num mundinho pervo só deles hahaha! Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**SARA2013:** O Misha não estava vivendo um dia bom, mas quem sabe o dia dele não tenha sido de todo ruim assim como ele julga não é? Aí está a cena, espero que tenha gostado xD Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**SOL:** Mas o que eu fiz pra ser chamada de cruel? Eu atualizei ué. Ah deve ter sido a demora, não é? *olha pro lado disfarçando* Ai tadinho do tio Misha hahaha! Ele não quer mais sentir essa atração que sente pelo bem da amizade deles e do relacionamento do amigo, mas não é uma coisa fácil de se fazer. Já é algo que ele tem com ele, que sente, não é fácil de parar de se sentir atraído. Ainda mais quando a pessoa é o Jensen né? #Aquelas hahahaha! Já vi meu pai ficar puto quando roubaram a vaga dele, mas a cena não foi inspirado nisso, é claro hahaha! O estúdio do Beaver fazia apenas filmes héteros antes do filme dos garotos então... Fica no ar quem será esse garoto que encontrou o Misha e o tirou do sério. O Jensen sente sempre essa vontade de querer proteger o Jared por isso ele faz qualquer coisa para que o moreno se sinta seguro. Obrigada por comentar, flor. Beijão!

**GUEST:** Obrigada por acompanhar essa e as outras fics. Intenções eu estava editando pra repostar, já tinha a metade dos capítulos editados, mas acabei perdendo o pendrive onde havia salvo os arquivos da fic e agora tenho que fazer tudo de novo. No momento não dá pra fazer isso de novo, mas logo voltarei a edita-la. Obrigada por comentar.

**JUSTINE:** O Misha se preocupa com o amigo e está sempre atento a qualquer coisa que possa acontecer com ele. Vindo de Beaver ou outra pessoa. Ele se entupiu de comida sim, ele é daqueles que quando está nervoso come hahaha! E ele está tentando não ser um empecilho na relação de Jensen e Jared, mesmo sentindo o que sente pelo loirão. Não vou dizer quem seja o garoto do estacionamento hahahaha, mas pra ficar mais fácil posso dizer que já o usei antes em outras fics. O Jensen está sempre protegendo o Jared. O moreno despertou esse instinto nele. O Beaver é como uma criança quando perde um brinquedo, enche o saco o tempo todo por causa disso hahahaha! Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos!

**CRISRO:** Pode dizer que você acertou por que ambos tiveram o mesmo "papel", apesar de que o Jay se transforma em macho alfa na hora do séquisso, mesmo que ele seja bottom ainda assim ele está sendo alpha xD Beaver e Jeffrey? Mas apesar do Beaver ser um velho chato ele tem esposa e não é do tipo do Jeffrey que quer molhar o donut com outros homens hahahaha! Exatamente! Não é fácil parar de desejar alguém assim, ainda mais quando se tem isso há muito tempo e quando a pessoa desejada é o Jensen. Aí complica tudo hahahaha! Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos!


End file.
